You're Where I Belong
by gaetagirl
Summary: Who can conquer a Son? Vegeta's Royal House. Trunks and Pan, Goten and Bra the adventure of Dragonballs, wishes, and Love R&R COMPLETE!
1. Thoughts 1

I know it has been done, I read as many as I can but I need to do it. I love Pan and Trunks, I am very fond of Bra and Goten, and Marron slips away but she cans Have Uub! Trunks is very drawn to the young Demi-Saiyan, it seems only natural that all Z-Shensi will go to the strongest, that is why I will make bra and goten a couple. Explanation over.

You're where I belong

Trunks POV

Journal Entry:

HE always was close to the Son family. They were like a second family to him. Even in the Mira Trunks timeline, his other self was drawn to Gohan. In this time being a part of that whole family was his destiny…..Goten is his best friend. Even before learning how to fuse they seemed like two sides of a coin. Destiny. It is funny, here I am contemplating my life and the way it is going and the ones that mean so much and I have mentioned only two of the Sons that mean the world to me in both timelines, However, I cant forget Goku and all that he is to me, a second father, the one that compliments that hardness of my own but none the less, at times he seemed like my own kid brother ( Thanks to Pilaf), but no matter from the moment my mom met Goku our lives seemed t be intertwined. And without the Sons I doubt that Vegeta or the briefs or any other Z-Shensi would be the world's saviors. Goku, definite the hero everyone loves. That leads us to the misses of the gang: Miss Chichi, my second mom. MY mom and her raised Goten and I, she is a great fighter and might I add a perfect cook, and harpy. (My dad thoughts) but i know she does it because she loves us all too much. I just feel like she is everyone's mom my mom included, Chichi is the matriarch of the Z-Senshi. Ohh yes Miss Videl. It is funny how the world's heroes stick together. Poor Mr. Satan! But he does have his moments. But Videl is a firecracker! She is Chichi and Bulma and 18 all rolled into one person! But her love for Gohan is what mellows her! That is another story but I know how Videl was in her younger days and that leads me to believe that with The Sons combination and Videl tenacity that brings us to the main reason for my ramblings today, hell today, yesterday, last week, the last year. Pan.

Those three simple letters have turned my world in a flurry. I can't even remember when her name was not too far from my lips. She always infuriates me, makes me laugh, scares me to death, and warms my cheeks. She has all of the sons acting the same way. Dad blames it on her natural Saiyan attitude (he likes her too!) But she is more. Dad's theory that all Saiyan are attracted to the stronger women or mate whatever! There is no doubt that she is powerful, but I am not the only one affected by her. Everyone is. I just happen to… I can't believe I am writing this down Kami save me if anyone finds this! But I know I am in love with her. I am not sure what part of me wants her more, my human nature that only wants the best for her or my Saiyan side that want to ravish her, fight with her try to dominate and be beaten by her. It is that side that has the most perplexing array of emotions. That side which is the strongest. My human mind screams she is too young! Though I doubt any of our families and friends would even see that, and as she is getting older and coming to that age where Saiyan's seem to stay at (in looks) it is getting quite easy to forget that human side of me and ravish her claim her and never think twice about it. GRRR Pan….

Trunk?...Trunks? (At the top of her lungs) Trunks! What are you doing? Pan Screams.

OH shit, as I slam my book over shut. I think I was drooling I wipe my mouth.

Hey Pan Chan what's up? Asked Trunks. "Humph, looks like you were day dreaming again," Hey what you called me Pan Chan. (wide eyed Pan)

Trunks: Oh yeah sorry I was daydreaming (Kami did I just call her that?)

Pan: well I have been trying to get your attention let's go!

Trunks: Pan I have lots of work yet, what do you have planned?( am I crazy, my head hurts now and I called her Pan Chan, maybe my work is done, I screwed this up)

Pan: Ok Lets fly! I wanna race and your looking kind of flushed, so let's go!

(Trunks put the journal back in his top desk drawer locked it and buzzed Ginger)

Trunks: Ginger, shift my schedule, I have a long appt and so everything can wait till tomorrow.  
Ginger: Right sir, and Pan I hope you win the race!

Perplexed Trunks looks over to see Pan smirking and jumping out the window and shooting off!

Trunks: I'll catch you Pan…..


	2. thinking 2

YOure where I belong

Some thoughts

At CC

Vegeta smirks as he watches Bra performing her katas. He is so tuned into the Saiyan's today. Kakarot is eating, again, Gohan is reading, what a boring group he shakes his head, hmmm Goten is teaching, working with those baka humans again, Mr Dojo! What a laugh (at least he is training) hmm Trunks his Ki is erratic oh, I see Pan is there , she is primed ready for a bout (good girl) off they go, hmm not long now.. "Brat! Do it again,"

Bra: Daddy I am not listening you yell at me let me think and do this!

Why does she talk to me like this? Vegeta thinks oh yeaah, "Do as your told Princess!" Humph back to work…. Oh what is that woman doing…? No not cooking, her experiments are killing me I think I will go somewhere else… "Bra, tell you mother that I am sparring with Kakarot."

Vegeta fly over to Mt Pau to join in Goku's pig fest!

Still at CC

Bra continues her training, but is thinking hard… I can see him, he is teaching these same katas to those weaklings. Maybe I should not have told papa that I need to train, to keep in shape, now he is going to kill me with this…. Thank Kami I did not tell him I wanted to fight but to keep in shape. that GR would kill me! I am not lazy I just hate to be beaten all the time, Pan can handle that. Princess, hmm that is what I am, not a fighter. I am warrior elite but with no training, Dad has been too happy keeping me his princess and I have enjoyed that too much. I can ride horses, competent with quantum physics, I can beat any human in arm wrestling or any other task, the best of the human world and what did my mom say... Oh yes, Brains and beauty, with brawn. Something Ms. Universe doesn't have. I know I can kick her but Well my only competition there is Pan. Speaking of which I got Pan beat in one aspect, she is a Tomboy and my opposite. We are the blue and black. Hmm throw Trunks in and we are all bruises ok so my humor is off … I leave that to the Sons…. All humor….. A happy bunch…yikes I am rambling…… Goten... Am I strong enough to be right for you? Where did that come from? Shit! Papa would kill if he knew that one…no one is good enough for his princess, yada, yada, yada, He is worse than a Jewish mama! I know he likes Goten its not that, it's me, and yeah Goten thinks of me as what? Yes The Princess, but I am his Princess, yes he could be made to do as I tell him, pull some power punch yak know I am the princess you must make me happy! Or my dad will hurt you! That is rich, my fantasy of that is just wrong! I don't want that, I think I just want him to want me. The real me, and I want him to hunt! ERRRR too many Saiyan lessons, my father will boil if he knew how much I wish to be dominated, but if only by a worthy Saiyan… I think Ill take this up with mom…

Finishing her katas, Bra towels off and heads to CC for her shower. In the kitchen Bulma's is on the Vid phone with Chichi...

Bulma: Is this right Chi?

CHICHI: "no B I said to use the whisk not the spoon, it is not fluffy enough ya know more air whipped into it .

Bulma: Chichi cant I use a mixer I don't have that kind of elbow grease…

CHICHI: Come on Bulma you're a freakin Genius get moving in there!

Bulma: I think you belong in hells kitchen Chi

Bra walks in and says, "mom, Dad's at Goku's."

Oh all right… Bulma sees Vegeta pass by the vidphone! Screams... You baka yaro I see you there are you eating?.

Vegeta ducks out of the view while Goku laughs. "Chichi will you just feed him and I will feed him this for breakfast!" "Oh no" (groans Vegeta) Chichi just smiles noting that there is one way to tame the Mightiest Warrior Prince! His wife!

Mt PAU

Goku stretches and pats his tummy, "Wow that was great! Hey ''Geta we can spar now"

"You know Kakarot, I don't mind if I do kick your ass today, that was a good meal; too good to waste not kicking your ass!"

"Come on 'Geta, you're a pussy!" (I know they are a little OOC)

Vegeta getting pissed, flares up but notices a oncoming Ki, Goku looks up and smiles

"Hi Pan! "

"Grandpa, Grandpa hide me!..."

Vegeta looking up again notices a hi erratic Ki of his son,

Trunks lands and yells, "Pan I am going to catch you…"

Vegeta: Boy what game are you playing?

Pan is hiding behind Goku; his Ki is powered up hiding Pan's. (They are so cute)

Trunks blinks, not realizing that his father is watching him, Shit I did not even know he was here, Pan has got me so flustered…. And I am enjoying this game too much, wait did I what am I doing…

"Trunks!" Vegeta roars, "Are you deaf boy?" Trunks takes notice again and smiles, "oh, hey dad, hi Goku, is Pan here?"

Goku: Hey 'Geta did you see Pan?

Vegeta: Idiot yes she is right behind you!

Goku smiles, "oh yeah I don't see her"

Vegeta: Dummy stop playing with the brats lets spar….

Goku: ok, oh, bye guys have fun… (Smiling that is not quite a smirk)

Vegeta: Boy no more games, this is for real… (Turns to fly off with Kakarot)

Trunks wonders: Trunks hoped no one noticed what his dad just said… Goku is not sure I don't know, it looks like a game of tag, hmm I wonder what Pan is thinking… "Pan I found you and now you are going to get it!'

He jumps and finally catching her he begins the onslaught of tickling her.

"Stop Trunks stop, I am going to kick your butt,"... No you're not Pan I am stronger then you, you have to say it or I will never stop…" "Nope never." "Yes you must say it Pan" God I am going to pee if he does not stop I can't even get a punch in I hate being tickled, he learned that from Goten "SSTOP IT TRUNKS!" "Say it Pan…" "Ok ok, hail the mighty **Saiyan** **no** **Ouji, I am powerless to you my Prince you are a great a mighty warrior I surrender." I hate when he makes me say that**

"Good Girl! Now bow to your Prince." Pan shakes her head as she tries to stand up, "Nope"

Trunks says, "You know the rules I caught you, you must do it" Right then Pan Grabs Trunks right shoulder and pulls it down while sweeping her right foot under his legs causing him to fall face down one the ground Pan smirks and laughs so now how does the Prince like it? Tickles and giggles later Pan has Trunks pinned to the ground ticking him under his arms but he is face down in the dirt!

His only move was to rotate and flip around, but this just placed him on his back with Pan sitting on his torso… She pins his arms above his head and now tickels his face with her hair…. "Say it Trunks, Tell me what I want to know….. "

Trunks is struggling three battle right now… one he is trying to stop her onslaught of tickles, two, he is thinking of a way to get this minx off him so he can win this fight for real.. Three how can he keep her there and move her lower down his body….. "Trunks you not even playing anymore, where are you?" He looks at her, "well you were ticklish before, what happened?"

Trunks: Um Superior meditation (sounds good)

Pan: Trunks you seem weird today you get real mad then faze out and now this, what's wrong?

(Noticing that she is still on top of him, he grunts and wonders if today is the day he says it)

Trunks: Pan, nothing is wrong it is just that, (Kami her eyes are so concerned, look at her, should I just say it)... Pan, I ….

CHICHI: Hi kids are you hungry?

Together: HI Chichi Son-Grandma! Yes!

Trunks: I almost said it… I was going to but not now, it's not right… soon

MR. Dojo

I can't believe that I have to watch these insane kids! This is great! I can make money and laugh my butt off, these kids are great…. Life on easy street…..HMMM I wonder what Trunks is doing tonight, I can pick up Valese and then maybe he can double date with us, I wonder which girl he will pick up tonight? HEHE, yeah I got it made I do this and he is stuck at old CC… Thank you Mr. Satan! Wait, hey I'm not his star pupil but it got me my own chain of MR DOJOS... at least its better then the Great Saiyan man well at lest it pays…… "Sensei?" "Sensei? Are you there?" Goten comes out of his thoughts and notices a little girl trying to get his attention, (she has pretty blue hair and eyes, kind of like Bra) "Oh yes Maddy, sorry do you need something?" "Yeah my mom wanted to thank you and give you my tuition" she hands him a check, "Ok, bye Maddy see you Saturday." Goten smiles his boyish grin and notices what a pretty little girl and how tough she is... boy that one is going to break hearts and heads, she beats up those boys in her class all the time,(like Pan) but she is not a tomboy, She is more like Bra… Bra Kami if Vegeta knew how he would love to have his Princess! OMG did me just think that... Clear thought clear thoughts, Dad and Vegeta sometimes can hear me if they try… friggin' mind tricks among Saiyan's and their kids…. His Princess, yeah well he has Valese, sweet innocent pretty, no clue, and nice, well better her then have a different flavor every night (Thinking on Trunks) man he is never quite happy, except when we are together with ..Pan, man that is the only time he is happy around a girl. Himself, I wonder if …Naah I'm a son better not think too hard Dad will surely pick up on that Let me Call Trunks and get that date set up

At MT Pau

A muffled sound, "we are the champions my friend and we keep on fighting till the end, we are the champions, we are the Champions (ring tone Queen's we are the Champions)

"Trunks your phone is playing that dumb song again," Oh yeah thanks Pan,"Hey Bro" Hey Trunks what's up tonight? I was thinking that you could double with Vales and me tonight? O yeah that sounds good, let me call you back, later. He hangs up and looks aver at Pan and smirks…

"SO what's up with Goten?" "Ah well he wants me to double with him and Valese tonight. Oh, says Pan looking down. Hey Pan, do you want to go out tonight? Pan jerks her head up,did he just ask me out? "Sure if your girls don't mind"why did I say that "Nope got no girls but you, listen go home I'll pick you and Goten up at 8PM okay?" "Sure sounds great", Trunks rushes over and kisses her on her check and says, "hey lets have some fun tonight its going to be great!" Bye

Yeah bye see ya in a few…

Chichi looks over at her granddaughter well Goku is right again, look how confused she looks, ooh I cant wait to talk to Videl and Bulma about this one, this is Pan's destiny Goku you are sometimes a genius, I will never tell him that one! Chichi I hear you "Dam that bond!" Oh well. "yes Goku you were right on with that one she is so sweet she looks like she is in fantasy land

**Miles from MT Pau**

"Hey Vegeta, you want to go home and see Trunks flustered" "Don't tell me the boy made his move?" "Yep, I just heard from Chi"

Vegeta says, "I could feel it today; it's very strong, I wonder what kind of ride this will be?" Both Saiyans stop and look at each other thinking thoughts _Oh is he in for it! _Smirking at each other acknowledging that out of all the Saiyans and Demi Saiyans, that Pan is probably the most of everything most infuriating, aggressive protective and well Pan

'She is very strong" " I know" " she is going to give it a hard time, not to mention that other brat" "Gohan wont interfere, I think Chi and Videl have him in check"

Vegeta snorts, "I hear the whip cracking now, seriously, you have not yet seen what a Saiyan father acts like when its his daughter, we might just have to um step in"

_I hate saying that_..

" Well Geta, I might just talk to him, he might be al right with it, I don't know, I never had a daughter, boy I bet you are excited with having one like Bra!"

"Kakarot you are a moron, Kami save the world if that was to happen"

"Come on they grow up, Grandpa!"

"What did you call me?"

"Listen Vegeta, Bra is the same age as Pan; tell me, have you forgotten what you said about the girls? I know its hard for you to let go , I know its more then pride, so seriously who do you think will capture her attention?"

Vegeta thinks_Why does he know so much and still play dumb, he pisses me off_ "Tell me something Kakarot, when will your youngest stop playing with his humans and start acting like a true warrior "

"Probably when Bra tells him to."

Vegeta smiles for real, "Well then its good to know that he will obey his Princess!" Both laughing now. _that will be a better ride then Trunks_ Vegeta smirks when Kakarot thinks this to him, "Kakarot I will see you tomorrow 6am in the GR, I think Bulma will make us breakfast…" 'Hey I hate her cooking!" Whines Goku, "laughing, Vegeta says, "then call it even for assuming Goten will one day be with Bra." "They will "Goku nods and ITs home.

Pan goes inside her house smiling and humming softly, when Videl sees her. Hmm I wonder, "Hi Pan did you have a good day?" "O hey mom, it was great but I can't chat now I have a date!" Pan rushes upstairs to shower and get ready for her double with Goten and Trunks….. Videl walks into the den and sees her oblivious husband pouring over the manuals, she sneaks up to him and kisses his ear..." Hey sexy wanna play with momma?" Oh hey Videl, I know I'm not any fun, I got to get this done so I am ready for that conference this weekend" 'I know Hun, but you need a time out you've been very bad!" Gohan slowly takes off his glasses, blinks twice and asks," Who is it this time?" "Who's what this time?" "Videl, you started this, he looks down to show his discomfort, "SO that means two things "Holding up two fingers, either it's something you and my mom have done or its Pan." "Gohan me and your mom are two people and Pan Makes three, see you're tired you need a break." "Nope you and my mom are two of the same people at theses times and Pan is two, so who is it?" "Well Pan has a date." "Are you trying to distract me, who is it with, do I need to kill him?" Gohan getting riled up a bit…"no it's not that Gohan, I don't know who she has a date with yet, but since she will be gone I was thinking……" "Oh, so you were going to punish me?" noticing the gleam back in his eye, Videl sits on his lap and starts to whisper to Gohan just how bad he has been and what his "punishment' will be…..MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS

Pan rushed into to her bathroom, stripping down and looking a therself in the mirror… HMM not bad, she pushes her breast together, I wish they were bigger, mmm but hey I fight, what cant have flabby big boobs, well grandma does I must take after mom.. She turns on the hot water and jumps in, washing her hair and scrubbing her body with shower gel, milk and honey….. Slowly she rinses off and then begins to imagine what she has not tried to think about… Trunks... I cant believe he asked me out and called me his girl, that sounds great and he did call me Pan Chan today…slowly Pan rubs her breast imagining her secret lover touching her, her hands roam over her stomach and stopping at the apex between her legs, wondering if and what it would feel to have that touch, she slowly begins to delve into her own folds when she hears a knock at the door….Damn…"Yes?" she croaks, "Pan Trunks called he says that he will be here at 8:30 with Bra…" "Okay thanks mom." Bra, I thought we were going with Goten and Valese, maybe this is not a date after all

Videl goes back to her room and gives Gohan a smirk…" So she is going out with the Briefs tonight?" "Yes so we might have all night and the morning to punish you…" the door closes and Gohan smiles knowing he loves this woman more then ever…..

Earlier Next door

"Goten, are you going out?" "Yeah mom, don't make me dinner…." Reaches for the phone, "So Valese you up to it me you Trunks and you are not going to get this he is bringing Pan." Goten is smiling at this new development, "Pan, your niece? Pan the one that likes to fight? Goten I don't like going out with children…" "What? Pan's not a child she's 19 (very mature for a Saiyan). "Yes Goten and we are adults, why can't you seem to hang out with adults for once; I am not into babysitting…" "Listen Valese Pan is not a baby and you should be glad that she wants to be our friend, she is a great fighter and a great girl I wish you would not be so mean about it." "Well listen Goten, Fighting is fine for you and all but I just don't get how fighting all the time is a waste of time… ""Well that waste of time buys you dinner and gifts and other things from me…" "Yeah well maybe I don't like those things…" "Do you know what you are saying Valese cause it sound a lot like you are trying to get rid of me..." "Well since you seem to think so then maybe I am, maybe I just am tired of playing with you thinking I had a man and not some boy who likes to fight all the time… Even Trunks is into it and he's an important man, I just don't understand it…." "Well you sound so sure maybe us is a bad idea then," "Well Goten maybe we are no longer an us so I'll let you go and play with your pals." Goten looks at the phone not sure but he was not upset, he was not hurt_, I think she just showed her true colors, I am a Saiyan after all, and I love to fight just as long as MR Satan gets to be world champion I get to be me _

**AT CC**

"we are the champions my friend, and we keep on fighting till the end, we are the champions, we are the Champions" (ring tone Queen's we are the Champions), Hey bro what's up/" Hey man Valese and I broke up and well I still want to go out..."

' Hey you sure, I mean you guys have been together forever,"

"Yeah I know but I am not upset I am relieved for some reason it does not bother me." "Man you sure?"

"Yeah bro I want to go out and have a great time, but wait aren't you taking out Pan? "yeah man I am and I was looking forward to tonight too.., Hey wait I know I'll get Bra to come with us..." Trunks yells down the hall, 'Hey Bra, WanngoouttonightwithmeGotenandPan?"

In the background Goten hears a squeal and then a Yes, "okay bro you got it the four of us!"

"Hey thanks Trunks' Goten hangs up wondering why he just thanked Trunks for that….  
Trunks pick up the phone and calls Pan's house to tell her he's going to be late and why…

12


	3. date part 1 chpt3

**Youre where I belong**

**The date part one**

**CC**

Trunks and Bra set out to leave CC and pick up the two Sons, at first Trunks was listening to the radio humming to himself and Bra turned it down. "Trunks?" " Yeah sis what's up?" 'I was wondering why you asked if I could go with you tonight?" "Well I was thinking kind of short notice, I mean I am going out with Pan tonight and I did not want to change the situation…" "What situation?" "Well, I did not want Pan to get too nervous about going off with me and I Just doesn't know how she feels and al…" Bra notices a shade of pink creeping up the side of her brother's face." Listen Trunks if you don't know how she really feels by now then you are so out there!" "What do you mean?" "Well Trunks briefs the genius warrior Prince, it is a known fact that Pan has loved you from since forever! That's all and you are so clueless….as about as clueless as Pan herself!" He completely turns his head to his sis and puts the car jet on autopilot... "what is it that has you convinced that Pan loves me/" "Trunks you and Pan have been playing a game that only you two seem to know the rules, everyone has sat back and watched and waited for you or Pan to make a move that was not playing, you know something for real.." "Trunks wonders if he has been so obvious, thinking if Pan herself knew how he felt..." Trunks get over it like I said that you and Pan are both clueless... She loves you love her we all know it except the two of you…She does not know you love her and vice versa, " Trunks coming out of thought just snorts. Bra continues "so like now that you have been informed, me and Goten are your protection?" "Well speaking of clueless ness..." "What?" "Well miss know it all, I know for a fact that you have a thing for a Son yourself…. And well I know Goten has always had a place for you in his heart..." A loud snort comes from Bra." Oh how rich! You actually think the same thing for me and Goten like you and Pan?" "Well the thought has been there and practically everyone knows it except like Dad." Bra pales, "Nope I think dad knows it I just think that Goten does not." Trunks puts his hand over his sisters and sees she really is a little sad," Don't worry about B-Chan, Goten might be a little off, you know that Son thing (HEHE) but really he has a big heart and has admired you from the moment her saw you …. You captured that Son from go…" "Just like Pan did for you?" Yeah well I know of one person who knew it would happen" Together "GOKU!" "Trunks, everyone always thought he is just so silly happy go lucky..." 'He is, but he is very astute even more so then dad!" "Kami forbid that. ' Both laughing, Trunks leans over and kisses Bra on the check and says," IT might be difficult with us all but I have a good feeling that we are all going to be happy." "Trunks thank you for this." Any time sis now just don't be so hard on my dear friend... he might cry! Bras swat his arm and thinks to her brother _I would be more worried about Miss Pan kicking your ass_! the siblings give each other a knowing smile and land at Gohan's house…

**MT Pau**

Bra leaps out of the car and runs toward Pan house to get her best friend and Trunks shakes his head and goes to get Goten next door at His parents house…."Bra Hey I'm so glad I am hanging with you instead of Valese tonight!" Bra flashes her best friend a smirk, "Yeah well she just lost out you know best girl wins kind of thing!" The best friends smile and give each other that two fingser victory sign… "Bra can you believe that Trunks actually asked me out? I mean is this for real do you think he really might like me/" "Hon where are you? Tell me, did Goku drop you on your head?"

"Bra I cant believe that he likes me like that, though I am thinking more about him more then ever, and here I thought It should go away.."

"Like what a cold or something?"

Videl walks down the stairs, "Who has a cold?"

"Hi Videl"

"Hello bra"

'Hey Videl is it ok if I keep Pan tonight , we have not talked for ever like "

Videl smirking her smile Knew that this was part of her plan as well as the girls…giving Bra a wink Videl says, "sure grab some things and have fun!" She turns back upstairs and Pan Sighs (already packed with a HOI POI Capsule)...

"They have been at it all evening!"

Together "Yuck!"

"They are just like mum and dad"

"You know what's even creepier? Grandma and Grandpa!' "

"Pan stop I can't hear this; our parents and your grandparents are Hentais…"

"Well Vegeta told me it really is a Saiyan thing…"

The girls walked out and jump into his car to continue talking, "Wait, dad tells me everything..."

"Well I bet he did not tell you this…Saiyans have this sex drive… well the fighters mostly, he was warning me about urges and things and Then my Grandpa started in about some things and well I just put my head down and listened not sure if I could look at them both.." Bra's eyes were shinning like she had tears ready to pour out and yelled "Oh my god when did this happen, I would have loved to seen and heard them..." SSHH here come Goten and Trunks I'll tell you later…." Bra nods wandering if she had a recorder ready to tape this one tonight ….

The boys slide in and ask if the girls were ready to go, everyone sad yeas and they took off back to West City.

3


	4. daddys hands 4

**Daddy's Hand**

Gohan sighs again, he is sitting on his roof looking toward the city. Videl flies up and asks, "You know Pan thinks that this roof top is her private space, SO Gohan what has you up here sighing so sadly?"

"you know I would not have let them go out"

"Well I had some plans of my own tonight, why so worried Panny is a big girl now she is safe with Trunks and Goten and Bra."

"It's not that, you know, it's that she is that age and Dad and Vegeta gave her the talk… I still can't believe them two old guys giving her the talk. And then Trunks, Trunks making a move and He's too old for her and She has crush on him might be confused and and and;'

'Gohan, I know you want her to be your little girl forever, look my dad is the same , but know that he can protect her, he will not let harm come to her, "

" he will hurt her, he always does"

"Gohan she was a child and was jealous over his girlfriends but that was a long time ago, he has not dated anyone I think for real for about 2 years, how can you know for sure that he will hurt her?"

"Think about this Videl, Pan is smart but she has no other experience with men, I don't mean fighting but real life, no one would think about it not with all these protectors she had, her only heart ache has been Trunks, and he did not even know he hurt her, he will do it again, because it is Pan, he will hurt her not physically, but here" Gohan places his hand over his heart.

Videl knows he speaks some truth, "Listen she might hurt him too, she is naive, she might not understand what is going to happen, but I think you are worried about your own heart and letting her grow and maybe go, but like I said she is a big girl now, a women, she has to find her way now…Gohan?"

"Yes"

"She will always love you, Let her live, cause right now she would choose you over him, if she felt she would hurt you and by being with him."

"I know, that's why I am really here, I have to not let her be forced to make that decision, but I know that I might have to confront Trunks, it seems that the games they play he has ended them."

"Vegeta and Goku did warn you, we are speculating that this is it, it is only a first date, give it time and try not to blow up the world when it does."

"Videl, I am truly for the first time scared to death." "Are you scared for you self or for Pan?" Gohan sighs again, his train of thought rewinding and replaying what emotions he is trying to control: sadness or anger, Happiness, or fear/

**Next Door**

Goku why are you staring out the window?" "Chichi, Gohan is still on the roof, I think he is upset." "Well Goku, he had to let her grow up sometime, Videl will help him " "Chichi, your dad, and Mr. Briefs were very easy going, Mr. Satan did not even flinch about Videl after Buu, But Vegeta has mentioned how fathers act about daughters, Saiyan fathers" "Goku, I would worry more about Bra's boyfriends then Pans then." "No, not the boyfriends, Vegeta will just blow something up, Gohan, Gohan well he might just , well you know how it was when someone he was close to got hurt? Imagine him not being able to stop when or if Pan was taken from him?" "Well Goku, Gohan has loved everyone just like you, Trunks is very close to him too, it is like family, I have faith that he will be ok, but maybe you should talk to him maybe take him to Dende with Piccolo, he might need their support , they always knew how to help him before, Goku looks up and notices Gohan's Ki heading north, turns to Chichi, "Chichi I think Gohan has already gone there himself, Did you know I love you?" 'Yes and I am truly the genius of the family!" Goku reaches over and kisses her, and IT's him and her upstairs to begin their night……


	5. the date2 chpt5

**Youre where I belong**

**The date part two**

**At CC**

Vegeta come back to bed!

"Onna let me be for a moment."

'No Vegeta, I know why you are out there and everything is still fine!"

"_I can deal with Trunks but not Bra_

"Veggie, what are you worried about? Bra will be fine she is too much like you, and she will just do what she wants anyways…"

"Women stop assuming you know it all! I am not worried about Bra herself I am worried about the Brat!"

"Trunks?"

"No"

"Pan?"

" No Pan has enough people on her side Goku will handle that, it's Goten."

"I don't get it Vegeta; I thought you were worried about our kids and especially Bra why so concerned for Goten? Goku can handle that too, Chichi can if not, I would worry about Gohan…."

"Women stop guessing, No I feel Gohan he is ok just trying to let her grow as for Bra, well I will have to destroy something for that one…No it is what Bra will do to Goten that has me worried…."

"Still veggie, Goten? It's not like he is as feisty as you or Trunks for that matter…. She kisses on his ear and he snorts _nor as feisty as you women_

_no I think that Goten will not be the same after our Princess claims him_

_what can Bra do? Yesterday you were concerned more for Trunks, wont Pan change him?_

_not like that, this is different…._ He turns to his own women and brings her back to bed he must be getting soft to worry about all these people! But deep down he is concerned for no matter what, these people are the last of his race and he is the mighty Prince it is his duty to know what his subjects are up to, …..(I know OOC)

**West City**

Trunks took them all to a Restaurant to have all you can eat pizza! Pizza and beer the aphrodisiac of all Saiyans! After their meal Bra and Pan wanted to go to the beach and pier just to hang out like they did when they were younger and Trunks and Goten would bring them to the pier…..

As soon as they got there Bra waved off Pan and Trunks and grabbed Goten by his hand and started walking in opposite direction from her brother…._Trunks I am going this way so stay away_

Trunks turn to Pan and ask if she wanted to go to the pier and smiles and nods yes... Trunks takes pan out along the Pier and they pass by nighttime fishermen trying to catch some fish, and as they are walking side by side their hands brush against each other and then he closes his fingers around hers and they walk to the end of the pier sit down and watch the lights from the ships passing on and listen to the waves lapping the pilings of the pier, Trunks thinks that this is so peaceful and so glad he is here with her, "Penny for you thoughts"

" OH I was just thinking how nice this is"

"yeah me too '

Pan Trunks both saying the names together then laugh Trunks says "Go on you first… " "Well I was just going to thank you for asking me out tonight I have had so much fun with you guys and it has been great."

"Pan you don't have to thank me, you have done more things for me like bringing that picnic to CC the other day, that Race today…"

Pan nods and looks out to sea again. She is so beautiful, the more I see her the more I want her, "Pan, I have been thinking a lot lately...' "Yes?' "Well I was wondering if maybe you and I could maybe "

"Just say it Trunks."

"Well , (God why am I stuttering?) I would like to go out with more like this , you know date" holding back a scream Pan nods her head and turns to face him,

"I would like that Trunks."

"Really?" " Yeah really, why are you stuttering..?"

Pan smiles not believing her luck…"

Trunks smirks well I thought you would punch me or something or call me a liar.."

Pan laughs, "Well if you are joking I am going to throw you off the pier and kick your ass, but I took a chance thinking you were serious…"

Trunks takes both of her hands into his and says "I am very serious, and slowing comes and kisses her on the lips, softly almost chaste, she snuggles up closer to him both silent watching the boat lights in the inky sky

**On the Beach**

"Hey Bra slow down!' "What's a matter Goten can't keep up with me? " No I just don't know why you are dragging me so fast?' Bras stops looks at him he gives her a Son smile and she kisses him . Goten had had his eyes closed with that silly grin and he feels Bras lips descend on his and he lets go of Bras hand and grabs her around her shoulders and then his mind stops and his body takes over, Bra had only wanted to shut him up and the urge to kiss his silly face seemed like a good idea, so she snuck a kiss only to find herself now wrapped into the strong arms of this Saiyan, not even knowing when the kissed turned from sweet to devouring, Bras steps away breaking the kiss' contact causing Goten to emit a growl from displeasure, suddenly he blinks and begins to apologize to Bra' I aaam sorry Bra, I did not mean to , you kissed me and hey Why did you just kiss me what just happened!" Bra is looking down not even sure if she trusted herself to look at him, and said "I just wanted to keep you quiet for a minute, I don't know it seemed ..."WOW" both of them say this together, "Bra what was that?" 'not waiting for another word Bra quickly grabs Goten again and begins the onslaught of kissing Goten to keep him from talking…Goten Closes his eyes and starts to feel the heat … deepening the kiss he wraps his arms around Bra to prevent her from backing away again and then pulls her down to the sand and moves down to her neck kissing and licking trying to memorize every inch of her perfect face and body, Bra hisses as he licks at the point where she would love nothing more then to feel his canines bite her but Goten had moved down trying to gauge her shirt off and bra out of the way.. He starts to laugh deep in his throat as he thinks about how this bra is keeping him from his Bra…His Bra? Suddenly the cool breeze starts to lick against the wet skin on Bra and she almost cries "What wrong?" Bra, I what is happening?" "She realizes that talking might be in order now…" Goten, I really like you, I always have and well." "Shut up Bra!' "Forming her lips into an O "Goten continues you have always liked me?" "Ok what game are you playing at, because right now I cant take any games that you and Panny have dreamed up for me…" 'No Goten this is not a joke" "right hey I just broke up with Valese and now this, I cant explain it but …" Bra puts her finger on to Goten lips to hush him and as soon as they touch him the fire begins again… Goten mind starts to blank and the only thing he can do is to kiss her fingers then take her hand into his, kissing her wrist feeling the pulse their her slowly brings his mouth up to her neck feeling the strong throb of her pulse there, he hears Bras say "Yes Goten" and her swirls his tongue over the pulse and nuzzles her ear taking in the smell of her arousal from this simple movement, slowly capturing her lips again frying her and his brain with the intensity and urgent ness of that kiss, As Goten lifts up her hair to work on the back of her neck Bra begins to whisper words to him…"Goten, I have always liked you I think I love you and I oh please don't stop I think I would die if you were to stop,…" Slowly he turns Bra around to face him again, and says "Princess I am yours and he closes the distance and finds that apex at her neck and bites down, gaining him a moan a pleasure and pain from his Princess claiming her marking her never even knowing what the hell just happened…..

At the moment Trunks and Pan look up, "Did you feel that?" Yes its Bra and Goten's Ki it's raising…. Maybe we should go find them? "Yeah let's hope all is okay, Trunks and Pan fly up off the pier and toward the area where they felt the Ki's of their best friends..

**At CC and MT Pau**

Vegeta wakes up again and feels a change in his daughters Ki grr its wrong then her hears Goku _Hey Geta do you feel that?_ _That's Goten and Bra_

_no kidding Kakarot leave me alone_

_Want me to come over_

Vegeta turns to the clock seeing that it is only reading 11:30 PM and thinks again _I will see you in 6 ½ hours why do I need you now/_

_Ok just try to go back to sleep I told you so…_

Dam stupid baka!

"What is it Vegeta? Nothing women let s go back to sleep" Vegeta puts his head down hoping that that clown would leave him to think for the rest of the night**_… BRA\_**

**On the Beach**

**_BRA_** Bra steps back from Goten after hearing her father in her head, looking a Goten his lips crimson, she hears his growl again, Right then Pan and Trunks see the two on the shore and start to land… Goten stops growling licks his lips and longingly looks at Bra, then he hears Pan and Trunks., Hey guys what's wroooong we felt your Ki's skyrocket…" Bra speaks first, "Oh umm nothing Trunks we were just playing around…, Oh hey you ready to go..?'

Trunks and Pan shrug and head back to the car followed by bra and in the rear Goten who has not said a word and continued to stare at Bras retreating form, he slips into the car next to Trunks and the four head back to CC for a sleepover…….

Goten says not a word on the drive home which is unusual for him a Son, as they get out of the car Goten says goodnight not sure of what he is doing and goes to his own room across form Tunks' room and lays down….Trunks and Pan shrug and got to the TV room to watch a Movie, Bra head to her wutie to take a bath and figure out what just happened…

**In the Tub (citrus)**

Bra still feeling the soreness of her neck wonders at the strangeness that had over came Goten... he has not said a word, that is just so not like him, and he bit me, he claimed me but yet he is not following me around, he is not looking for me he is not talking in my head, oh no maybe it is not a bond what is wrong this is not what daddy told me would happen, something is wrong, maybe I can feel him, Bra closes her eyes and tries to feel for Goten, smiling that she did not feel it before, he is here, he has always been here, why did I not sense that? _Goten can you hear me_?

_Yes Bra I hear you_

_what's wrong?_

_nothing my Princess what can I do for you_

_Goten your acting funny what can I do for you well get your ass in here and ,uhh you know get in my room now!_ Without blinking Goten's gets off his bed and walks to the suite that his Princess lives in and comes in to her bathroom and kneels at the tub… "That's better Goten why aren't you acting like Goten?

'I don't know what you mean Princess; I am here to do whatever you wish…."

"Really?" _Goten will you make love to me you claimed me and that is what I want…_ for the first time Bra sees a glint of fire that is Goten's onyx eyes and he grabs her towel lifts Bra up from her tub and carriers her to her bed, as hey lays her down and begins his onslaught of her lips again, fueled only by what her hears Bra in her mind is telling Goten exactly what she wants and needs.. he removes his clothes and lays to the side of his princess as she urges him to love her, he obeys by first remarking her again and as he slides into her tight warm sheath and buries himself into to her and her hair smelling her, memorizes this feel, branding his heart and soul….torturously he thrust over and over hearing Bra scream his name in his head (a/n Vegeta better not hear them) knowing that he is touching every part of her inside building up for her to release; a mind blowing explosion of bright lights and as she lets out a real scream "Goten" she hurls back and sinks her own canines into his neck colliding their blood and his seed into each other bodies combining and melting into each other, …Sleep overtakes them quickly and together they share the same dream…..

Meanwhile Vegeta twitches in his sleep!

**ON the Couch**

Pan and Trunks were sitting on the couch watching some silly old movie they had found…. In Pan's thought were just on how much she had always enjoyed being here with Trunks watching movies and this date seemed not so special than any of the other times they did the exact same thing….(The only difference was that he asked her to date him… )The only Difference! Hell that is like like saying that the only difference between enemies is comparing Buu to Pilaf… and that both were just he same… , Pan had been around CC to know that Trunks was never this serene and even tempered around the multitudes of women he had dated…. She knew that he use to act like a Manwhore ( a name her and Bra came up with to describe Goten's and Trunks escapades) so why has this baka not even tried to do anything? Maybe he is scared of Dad? Yeah which one? Mine or his (hehe). Right now I don't care he is here with me like always.

Trunks was pretty much in his own world thinking on some similar train… I cant believe I asked Pan out, I mean tonight was supposed to be it and here we are watching TV like we have a million times, just sitting here together comfortable. But my desire for what I want to do is anything but comfortable…. I have not even touched her and I am not scared am I? No, I feel it its not right something is not right with this, not tonight I cant believe I am thinking this, it never presented a problem before and here I am restraining myself around Pan Just like always The one person I can be myself around but yet cant be a man a Saiyan… Then a remembrance of a conversation hits me like bricks.. _nothing does the soul justice to that which is in the throes of battle…then and only then will you feel the animalistic tendencies of having Saiyan blood run through your veins _out of all his advice and lectures why is that one on my mind…throes were to be hurtful and yet he thought it meant the love of battle, which every Saiyan had a tendency for, but that conversation was during their little pep talk fathers universally seem to have with their teen sons, it was the when he heard this that made him ponder things as they stood now, _to claim you mate you must defeat her win the battle, "but dad who would want to beat their girlfriend I mean you can get arrested for that.." Trunks stop acting like some ninjan, we are speaking of Saiyan ceremony and rituals not some courting game on Chickyuu _Still to this day he seemed perplexed as to who could stand up to a battle against him…yet one female came to mind and that was…

" Pan, the movie is over"

"hmm, oh ok" wiping her eyes Pan sits up and off of Trunks shoulder, he grabs her hand and they walk together upstairs, stopping at her room at CC, he bends down and whispers in her ear ,

"Pan lets go out tomorrow night just the two of us" he kisses her temple and drops a another chaste kiss on her lips. Pan nods her agreement and turns to her bed to fall asleep… Trunks goes to his room to contemplate what must now be a new plan of action, compliance was never something Son Pan was known for, he must be careful dealing with both sides of his soul and right now it is more human then Saiyan only perhaps because he was hoping Pan would have not been so complacent he would have liked it better if she had tried to kick his ass off the pier but not because she thought he was joking. That's when the puzzle started to fall into place, _which was the battle his dad had been speaking of. He knew humanly he was going slowly way slow for Pan, but if anyone would arise to battle is was her too, and then would she and his Saiyan blood would boil, then he could claim what is his,.. with a small chuckled he cockily thought he had this one in the bag when a small voice sounded in his ears, _

_what makes you think that you will win?_ He laughed slightly .. always leave it to Pan to have her say and the last word on any subject…

Pan closed her eyes and had heard Trunks superior ramblings when she accidentally answered him that cryptic remark… He forgets that he is like an open book to me, I think he forgot how long we have been able to hear each other.. Pan could not remember but when they sparred or fought against a enemy she could always know what he was thinking even when he was fused with Goten she could hear just him. Suddenly too much of a fun day ended and Pan drifted into sleep.


	6. the morning after 6

**The morning after**

**CC**

Vegeta woke at 6:00AM like always. He silently removed the Onna's hand from his chest and prepared himself for his day, a long day. Goku would be here very soon and Vegeta was always waiting for his subjects, never late, always prepared

_yeah like some friggin boy scout_

_Kakarot will you stay out of my fucking head_

_Oh OK I'll be there in 10 minutes_

Vegeta puts on his gloves and wonders why it had to be that clown that he had to gain such camaraderie, On Vegeta-sei he knew warriors were teamed up and had a special connection with their brother warriors they had to to survive the many battles; they worked in packs and as such relied on this form of communication, but that clown just drove him nuts with his useless little quips that were never that important, "just like a boy scout" what a fucking pain in the head….

He started down the stairs when the idea formulated, he had passed the hallway of the brat's rooms and it hit him… As he made his way to the kitchen he looked in the fridge and tossed out the concoction that Bulma had made yesterday as to not have to eat it this morning, he smirked… Next he went to the intercom and pressed the rooms that the Brats were in and bellowed "Brats! 15 mins in the Gravity Room!" smirking he walked out he kitchen door and made his way to his heaven on earth, only to be surprised again, there meditating next to the door of his GR was Gohan, in a fighting Gi……. "Vegeta-sama"

Vegeta looks up to see Goku landing and silently all three fathers walk into the GR and Vegeta turns it up 500Gs formulating another idea…

Vegeta was not surprised to find Gohan there not really, he had almost wanted it… His original idea was to have the brats involved in this morning training session to gauge some idea as to where they stood, however, the arrival of the older brat made him consider a few things, now all the brats were here and this is just too good of an opportunity to waste…looking at the two Son's he anticipates that this morning is going to be a good one, at once all three seem to power up

_I see the boy has something on his mind_

Goku smiles to Vegeta and sends him this one,

_by all means Vegeta, lets welcome him to battle_

A knowing smirk crosses over both full bloodied Saiyans' faces as they prepare to take on Gohan.

In their rooms both Pan and Trunks are rushing to find their gear to spar suddenly as they make their way out of the rooms they hear loud screams coming from Bra's; Trunks and Pan lock eyes and wondering if being late to the GR is a good idea but both itching to see what that yell was about, when both sense the other battle in the GR… "Pan come on I think we need to be somewhere else" hurriedly Pan and Trunks rush out to the GR only to find that the only unlocked door was the viewing area of the GR. Excited both lock onto the battle between Gohan Vegeta and Goku mesmerized by the shear power of the battle that had all three at SSJ2.

Bra heard her father, he did not exclude her but yelled right through her brain from that intercom, so she knew that he wanted her downstairs at Kami 6:30AM? The Kais must hate her this morning. That is when she noticed that she could not move, she was pinned down by two legs and two arms. How could she have slept with this huge man practically on top of her! "Goten, you have to let me up" That was then that Goten woke up and noticed that he was with Bra and definetly in a compromising position and very naked. "Shimmata!" He screamed Bra covered her ears and screamed right back at him "You asshole shut up!" That was what Trunks and Pan heard and they rushed out. Goten looked half dazed he felt like his skin was burning he looked at Bra to see her fuming, then she spoke, "Goten we have exactly 5 minutes to be dressed and down in the GR, my father has commanded us all, so stop screaming and get ready!' Goten still in shock not even trying to figure out why he was in Bra's room naked, gathered his clothes and went for the door, Bra touched his arm, at that moment the entire night flashed by his minds eye and with her touch the heat scorched him and was kissing Bra…"Goten, Goten we have to be there or Father will be very angry…slowly without words Goten nodded and went to his room to change never saying a word…. to herself Bra still very happy is not so sure that Goten's behavior is normal, she feels that she must take this up with the Prince himself—

-

**GR**

Trunks and Pan were so enthralled at how much power the three men seem to be displaying though they could not feel the anger that such power usually the cause, happily Pan was cheering for her dad who seemed more then capable of handling grandpa and Vegeta, Trunks was noticing how excited Pan really was!

_you know if my dad or Goku go Super3 your dad might lose_

_Trunks shut up look at him he has not trained in years but yet he is whipping them now !_ (she holds up two fingers) Trunks is aware and beginning to hope that he would not have to face the full power of Gohan. Realization then hits him that maybe that is why he is there, Kami help me, I am so glad I did not do anything with Pan, (and meekly he says) yet.

Bra and Goten step into the viewing area and Bra sits next to Pan, Goten takes a step lower to be at the foot of Bra at the bottom of the bleachers. Trunks and Pan pass a look not sure what to make of that but both continue to watch the display.

Vegeta steps back to let father and son go at it for a while, he wasn't backing out but he needed to get things done this morning so that he could get down to his business of training alone…That is when he turns to where the other 4 brats were sitting, then he notices Goten.

"Stop." A simple command both Son's look at Vegeta,

Kknowing that the other 4 could not hear them he asks Gohan question, 'Do you have a problem with Trunks and Pan?"

"Vegeta-sama I am not sure"

"Good answer," Vegeta lowers the Gravity in the room and unlocks the main doors. _Kakarot do you notice Goten_? a simple nod,

_I am going to ask you to do me a favor_

"Alright Vegeta what s on your mind?"

"Gohan we are going to take care of some matters go out and ask Bra to step in." Learning that one does not question the Prince Gohan leaves the GR and tells Bra that her father wanted her in the Room. "Bra sent a questioning look to Trunks, who only shrugs, not sure why Bra would be the first one to get her ass kicked this morning but not minding it for a change, she gets up. Goten intensely watches as his Princess goes into the room and he touches on his mind knowing that she is a little scared. Gohan comes up and pats him on his back and he growls at his brother, "hey bro what's wrong?" Goten looks at Gohan and then a Trunks and Pan nodding then turns his attention to Bra. Gohan looks for Trunks and Pan for an explanation they only shrug not knowing what to tell him. Pan gets up and hugs her dad, "Daddy you were great" Trunks watches as Pan and her father are deep into their conversation and noticing that their bond is so great that Gohan surely most know that nothing had transpired between the two, relaxing he focuses on the GR room .

Pleased with himself Vegeta comes up to Kakarot and asks him to fight Bra.

_Vegeta, why are you asking me to fight Bra? Out of all the Saiyans she is the least trained_

_Trust me she is going to surprise you with what she can do._

The battle begins

Goku not sure of the reasoning takes a stance allowing Bra to make the first move. Vegeta watches as his Princess use most of the tactics that she had learned from Trunks and himself, recognizing each movement and is very happy that she should know so much without formal training.

When he notices that Kakarot is only giving her as much as she is giving out he asks again _Kakarot attack harder and see what happens._

Goku figuring that Vegeta is now testing his daughter raises his level up slightly to see what Bra could do. The first twitch, Vegeta turned to the bleachers to see Goten become very alert. Bra felt like she flying with happiness. She had never sparred with the Goku and though he wasn't powered up she could tell he was impressed with her as well as her dad that was before Goku knocked into the wall. She slid down only to find instead really being hurt that she liked it knowing that he had to hit her harder,.

that was when she heard Goten:

_Bra you are doing great, now relax and just listen to me_ Bra closed her eyes wiped her mouth and took her stance. Bra opened her eyes and attacked the mighty Saiyan. Vegeta saw it Goku felt it. Her Ki signature had changed and so did her technique

Trunks looked up and wondered where the hell did his sister learn to fight like this, like Pan, no not Pan like Goten? Trunks looked down to see Goten stock still eyes closed. HE looked in the GR room and locked a gaze with his father questioning what had happened, Vegeta frowned, that was when the battle became more then training, the harder Bra fought the stronger she became and at each turn Goku kept powering up and noticing how like Pan Bra became, but even so she took on a more familiar persona one that was not like Pan but like Goten,(A/N Gohan trained with Piccolo so Pan has that Technique but Pan also trains with Goku ,Vegeta, and Trunks; Goten trained with Chichi, and then Goku so his style is different).

It was when Bra began to transform into a Super Saiyan that things started to go from interesting to downright eerie…. Bra had never felt so elated, here she was in a fight with a mammoth of a Saiyan and meeting him fist for fist, all the while Goten whispering to her and feeling him yet knowing that he was helping her increase her strength but feeling it all around her like it was her own… When she began to transform the power was incredible and Goku not one to back down began to throw attacks at her and in one desperate move Bra set her hands back to take out her opponent with his very own technique, when Vegeta told her to stop… not hearing her father Goten in her head setting up the Kamemeawave sent is flying toward the man she was fighting, Goku expertly reflected it, however is bounced off the GR wall and was being sent back to Bra… unable to hardly stand anymore, her body nearly burned out from using all of her power and some of Goten's did not even see the ball coming head on, that's when they heard and felt the scream;

Goten :"NO!" using his dad IT he placed himself in front of Bra taking on the full force of the Ki ball. Having only half strength he passed out and slummed to the ground next to his Princess.

Goku looked to see a small frown on Vegeta's face and gave a questioning look.

_She has used much of his energy too_

Slowly, Vegeta picked up his daughter and Kakarot picked up his son and took them both to the infirmary at CC, to give them a much needed rest.

Questions were perched on everyone's lips as the four left, however, Pan was the first to jump up and ask Trunks if he was ready to spar, noting that this was her way of changing the subject, Trunks felt that this spar was going to be very mild compared to what just occurred. Gohan realizing that Pan was still his baby for now left to go home and prepare to leave for his conference the next day..

**Trunks and Pan**

As usual Pan and Trunks don't hesitate to start throwing punches, so use to each other by now both were always prepared for a fight. However, both recognized that this spar was nothing more then a silent conversation and a futile attempt at training. What just happened?

_Pan I don't know but it looked like Bra was using Goten's technique_

_Yeah but she has never fought with him_

_Have you noticed how he is acting? _

_It is not right I know Panny but how could everything change him so fast? _

_Have you even spoke to him since last night? _

_No I was with you then we went to sleep and now this… _

_Bra has always loved Goten _

_I know Pan, that's why I asked her to come last night when Goten told me about Valese _

_Something has happened_

Both fighters stopped and looked at each other no communication needed both understood that their best friends had something occur between the both of them… Breaking their reverie Vegeta announced his presence "Are you two children going to fight? I am getting bored with this pathetic display!" Pan getting the upper hand decides that Trunks needed a good ass kicking and while he was considering his fathers words he gets a round house kick to the head, thus starting a good bout. Before the two Demi-Saiyans left the GR Vegeta decides to enlighten the seemingly confused couple, "Bra and Goten have matted." Noticing their smiles he continues, "it is not as good as you think." Worried now Trunks asks his dad, 'Why can't you be happy for her, Why…" "Boy do not question me, I am not unhappy just very concerned…" "Goten is a great guy why.." "It is him I am worried about" Pan had never heard Vegeta sound so dubious nor talk so much about someone lese asked a question. "Vegeta-sama is Goten going to be ok?" Vegeta looks down to consider how to answer and turns to the GR to train alone. Well I guess we are right to worry now too Trunks nods and both go inside to clean up and get something to eat.

(a/n I know he is OOC but Vegeta does not have to be such a prick all the time)

CC Infirmary

As Bulma gets up she head to the kitchen seeing that Goku was starting on his third box of cereal, looks in and sees that her work of art from yesterday was missing, looking to the garbage she notices that the batter was tossed out.. GRR that man really ticks me off, She leaves the kitchen to make her way to scream at the little Saiyan when he speaks to her go to the hospital wing and check on Bra and Goten without a reply Bulma turns and jogs over to her infirmary to see what has happened. Once inside the cool medical wing she notices that both Goten and Bra are in the two regeneration tanks, going to the readout she notices that both have no real injuries and begins to disperse the light green liquid to do more of and exam. Ordering her med bots to help her she gets Bra and Goten on examine tables and wonders what had happens that they seem fine but had not responded . Checking for internal injuries Bulma decides to have a full diagnostic test on both children…. Bulma sedates them even further to perform tests that would require no movement (CAT scan, and such) After a few hours and many test later Bulma is sitting on her lab stool intently looking in her microscope when Vegeta comes in and asks her how everything was… getting up and leading Vegeta into her private office she sits in her comfortable chair at her desk contemplating all she has learned or not learned in the past hours… Knowing that Bulma is rarely quite Vegeta prepares himself for a long winded rambling of his genius mate… deciding not to criticize or aggravate her he waits to hear what he suspects…" I have no idea what has happened" Vegeta must have looked startled because the look he gave Bulma made her laugh " God Geta I would never expect that face, all theses years and that is a first… "sardonically he comments that he had never heard her sound so defeated over anything…" " well I don't know what has happened to cause this but I do know what is going on just not the why yet" "continue' needing no other comment Bulma gives Vegeta a run down of what physically was wrong with the pair in her care ' "Vegeta, their blood type is the same, it never was before, Every test I have ran they are a match the same Ph levels, the same brainwaves there brain waves are identical it is like they are the same person… They only test I did not give Bra was a CAT scan, nor could I do any x-rays? " letting this slide Vegeta questions that one thing he wanted to know, "has Bra gained a different chromosome?" "what no, like I said I could not do any of the other tests on Bra because , well because she is pregnant." "Like a light going off Vegeta not sure if he was relieved or pissed," Asks, are you sure? "Check for yourself; I did a blood test but it was not sure I got a negative positive result it was the Ki test that set off the possibility, With you Saiyans it seems that Ki is faster at knowing theses things before our human standards can…." " I see" "That's it I see? Vegeta I just told you our baby girl is pregnant and that is all you can say what the hell happened!" "They mated".. considering this new development Bulma thinks for a moment and concludes, "Vegeta for thirty or more years I have helped put together as much as I can for Saiyan physiology, mental illness, anything I could find picked your brain and spent 1000 of hours logging it studying it all in my spare time for you , us and our friends… I have never even seen or heard from you that mating could cause both to change so drastically… How can this be possible?"

Turning to the women, Vegeta says, "she is a Princess he is her subservient, jokingly he called her Princess, deep down his instinct always knew she was just that; His Princess, IF Bra is pregnant then I am assuming his blood type has changed and not hers.." Yes that's true" "well then it seems that Bra has done what no other has been able to do "yeah what's that Veggie?" "Conquer a Son" Vegeta turned on his heel and walked out, leaving his Onna to do what she did best… "Vegeta what the hell do I do now!" Scream.


	7. whats a son to do? 7

What's a Son to do

Concluding that her charges were fine but exhausted Bulma leaves the medical wing and decides to call Chichi. By the time she hung up it was sure that though she was worried both women were ecstatic to know that their babies were going to have a child, promising to be over in a jiff, Bulma jerks up to see that Goku had Its him and Chichi into her waiting room.. , "Well I guess I better order some food" Goku gives her a Son smile… Bulma calls for the food and then decides to take Chichi with her to check on the two in the hospital, while Vegeta and Goku sit watching a blood thirst move and the TV. A soon as Chichi leave Trunks comes downstairs decked out in his favorite jean, white T and his CC jacket… Goku gives him a hi while Vegeta grunts something unintelligible.. Figuring the two were too into their movies he begins to pace waiting for Pan…. "brat stop moving your irritating me ." At that moment Pan graced them all with her presence wearing seemingly a matching attire to Trunks… except she had on a black leather jacket… "Ready to go?" asks Trunks "yep.. bye grandpa bye Veggie-sama" ducking quickly outside before getting a Ki ball on her tush from the grumpy little man…

Trunks decapusilzes an air bike hoping on behind him the two sped off for their date…

Knowing hunger is always a first for a Saiyan they head for a sushi bar near CC offices in West City. Trunks and Pan had been their many times before when they escape for lunch many times from Trunks office… "youkoso Trunks-Kun, Pan-Chan**" **they owner loved his two best patrons. 'konicchi wa, Ren-san" the reply They sit at the bar ordering their normal fare which included two bottle s of warm sake…

Finishing up their late lunch Trunks and Pan go for a ride into the remote area north of West City… Noticing how the terrain had started to have green springing up considering the last sparring session that their families had had last time had really disrupted the place, they settle on a hi precipe of rock that had been left untouched… The setting sun seemed to be kissing the earth and the sky was turning deep shades or purple, Pan favorite color….Trunks and Pan were sitting next t each other their legs hanging form the side of the cliff… They had done this many times before watching the sun set or watching it rise but tonight Trunks was sure that this time would be different for both…They spoke each others name at the same time, but Trunks shook his head letting her know that he wanted to go first this time, about to protest like always Trunks bends down and capture Pan lips in their first real kiss…. OMG I cant believe he is really kissing me was her first thought followed by nothing more then a blinding sheer happiness that swelled in her heart… Feeling her emotions change form surprise to want Trunks deepens the kiss taking her fully into his arms and on to his lap… Enjoying this position much better the battling of their tongues take on a desperate attempt to dominate each other. When Trunks suddenly stops the kiss…."What wrong?" He can see it in her eyes rejection, she's afraid…. Trunks had only wanted to look at Pan for a moment, so when he saw this fear in her normal fired up eyes he did one thing to ensure herself, hell him that he was not going to have her fear him , he challenged Pan.. looking at her fueling her fear slightly but hoping she would not fear rejection but the fear the need he had.. Pan, I want you shocked that he used that way to relate his feelings, kind of pissed her off. (like he knew it would) SO boxer Boy try to get it Both flew away from each other the serene moment gone for now because Pan had just been baited by Trunks knowing that in a small way he insulted her by that statement, fueled by her want of him but more enraged by how he said it they circled each other eyeing each other up….deciding to have some fun Trunks responded by saying out loud" What's the matter Panny cant handle the heat or the truth" Knowing he was teetering on crying and getting really fucking mad she decided to come right at him and show him what happens when someone messes with a Son….

Downing their 5th Pizza each Vegeta and Goku give each other a smile noting the hi Ki's of Pan and Trunks, deciding best not to give the ladies anymore problems for the night they kept this one to themselves…..

This mornings battle was nothing more then an excursion in futility while to night by the light of the setting sun, Pan and Trunks seemed lock into a death battle. This too had happened times before but not by sexual innuendos that they began hurling at each other. Trunks being far superior in his tactics could only get Pan more angrier and more determined not to let him win. Their fight was almost more verbal then physical, figuring that this was getting Pan nowhere she deciding to kick it up and show the High and Mighty Saiyan no Oujia something he would not forget, Pan screamed at the top of her lungs gaining an open gaped mouth Trunks silence…"Well if I knew that would shut you up I would have started powering up earlier…" Knowing that the sexual tension between the two was thick Trunks matched Pan for Power and flew at her pummeling her deep into the cliff they were just sitting on …Not fazed but still in the Pan sized Hole she blasted out many consecutive Ki blast at the "purple haired fairy" as she like to call him when he really pissed her off…Trunks being a virile kind of guy would tolerate all of her attacks except when she challenged his masculinity decided that beating the crap out of her was more pleasurable then anything at the moment, and soon forgot about how he could show her he was not a fairy by seducing her instead reverting to Ki blasting her so deep into the earth that it would take her a week to climb out. Trunks was so into his torment of beating Pan down that he failed to recognize the other Ki signature coming his way…Piccolo made his presence known to Trunks by saying, "I think that you have beaten you opponent today" "though I cant see why you needed to hurt her so badly" Coming out of his trance Trunks realized that he had made a terrible mistake… Pan was only encouraging the fight, continuing on the same sexual avenue that had started it, she didn't want trunks to kill her just to fight her Hunt her make her want him, to show her that he was not that fairy she claimed. How could his anger cloud his plan; what is wrong with him… Trunks was still as he watched Piccolo dive into the hole and carry a very beaten Pan out, Piccolo gave him a scathing look and took off with Pan to the lookout… Trunks not sure what went wrong took off to the north heading for the farthest area away from everyone…

It was Dende that alerted Goku. He turned to Vegeta and told him to find Trunks. I don't think Vegeta had ever seen the larger man more angrier in his life.. Goku fazed out going to the lookout, while Vegeta searched for his son. Not sure what happened the two women just stayed put and wondered what else could go wrong this evening…

Goku went to the lookout to see Dende healing Pan's broken body. Piccolo turned to him and asked him if he knew why Trunks would do something so harsh. Before Goku could even answer Gohan appeared demanding to see Pan. Assuring the Son's that Pan would be fine, Mr. Popo took her to a room in the lookout to get the rest she needed to finish healing. Gohan was on the verge of a totally meltdown. "I never thought he would hurt her like that, I am going to kill him." " Easy son, I don't know what happened but maybe we should talk to Trunks or wait for Pan to wake up… We cant jump to conclusions." "Dad I felt her, she was begging him to stop he was really hurting her she called for me." Gohan putting his head down barely able to breathe." "Gohan you need to calm down nothing good will come of this if you hurt Trunks." "Dad he will pay!" "Your father is right Gohan there has been enough hurt here, we need to know why Trunks would do this." "It does not matter; he did it that's enough for me." Before anyone could stop him Gohan was gone and presumably going to kill Trunks…

Vegeta felt the anger from the larger man, he just could not understand what had happened, what pissed him off more now was the urgency in Kakarot thought to him. Find Trunks Now Vegeta Gohan is on his way Not sure what else to do Vegeta took off north knowing of only one place his son might flee to. Gohan could not pinpoint Trunks he was hiding his Ki, so he would have to search for him.. Knowing that his son was suppressing himself Vegeta was hopeful that he could retrieve Trunks before he was sent to the next dimension. Hoping to stop his son Goku decided to take action and with the help of Piccolo, they found Gohan waiting for Trunks to return to CC. Deciding on waiting for his prey Gohan was not happy to be confronted again by his dad and mentor, turned his back and told them that there was no use to even bother him, Piccolo doing the only thing he knew to dissuade the young angry father, he used his telepathic powers of Kami to render the young man down and then Goku knocked him out cold…..Not sure what else to do Goku carried his son back home to Videl and hoped that he would think that it was all some bad dream….

In Tibet

Vegeta hated this place, it was too damn cold, but he knew his son would seek solace in this place. He found him here once before, it was the day that he had hurt Bra and Pan, they had been sparring and he just accidentally hurt the girls, him and Goten , they were so scared that they runaway from home and came here. The girls were fine but the boys knew that they had taken the game too far… shit that was 14 years ago the girls were babies 5 or 6 while him and Goten were late teens, n wonder the boys ran off they were in for it . Vegeta got them then Goku had been off world training with Uub. Smiling remembering the Ki blast beating he gave the boys the entire trip home… shaking his head at that memory it was what happened when they retuned to CC and Gohan had his way with both of them…but nothing compared to what they were more scarred of the women were super pissed. Vegeta thought that that must have been the real reason for their flight….Weaklings…

Trunks knew his dad was coming for him, he could feel it. He came here with the hope that dad would come, he despised that failings and knew he dad was going to give him a bad time, but he needed to figure out what had gone wrong, thinking that something was wrong with him for doing such a thing, not yet ready to die by Gohan's hands he needed to see Pan before that, but he did not trust anything right now, not even his own self so he stayed put hiding his Ki so Gohan could not find him but knowing that his father would be there very soon….

Vegeta landed and slowly walked to cave where Trunks was hiding, anger for this show of fear, he marched in and asked his boy, "first you about kill your chosen mate now you are cowering like a fucking weakling, get up and get home!" Trunks turned to his dad expecting that remark look at this proud and disappointed sire and said, "Dad I'm sorry, I don't know what happened what do I do now?" Vegeta snorted and Crossed his arms and turned his back on his son looking out the cave, waiting several minutes before he spoke, " I told you to stop playing games didn't I? This was for real, you have spent too much time fighting the girl. Playing your stupid games it should have stooped years ago…." "why?" "because she is a warrior she has been your equal for so long now that you forget that she is your mate… she has been from the day she was born.." "Dad that makes no sense." "No, well listen here Trunks, what did she do to make you hurt her?" "She called me a purple haired fairy." The laughter that rang of the rocks in that cave gave any indication, the world must have known that Vegeta was laughing, he nearly passed out from lack of oxygen that had escaped his lungs…." Yes well, wiping his eyes, I could see where that would upset you, honestly Trunks you are really acting like some changeling…" Trunks questions his father about this" "Well I assumed that if anyone would know how to remedy such an allegation it would be an offspring on me and your mother, but seeing how all you could do it beat the poor girl down, I don't know how you could be so blinded by that." Not sure if his father just joked on him or was serious, the gravity of the situation seemed less panicked. " Trunks, too many years of games and pals has caused you to treat Pan differently, I told you know more games for a reason, this is not your best friend, your good ol buddy, this is Pan an Saiyan Women, with very inherent Saiyan instincts." After a moment Vegeta took off not bothering with his son anymore, the boy has to figure the rest out, he cant coddle the man hell he is 33, he should have better control by now….Vegeta needed to get home and check on his daughter and her mate it seemed the day had been long too long just as he imagined it would be.

It only took Trunks a few moment to think of a reply to his dad, but Vegeta had left him. He felt so lost that he tried to do what he could to not die and yet fix things with Pan. Trunks closed his eyes and tried to reach her… Pan I am so sorry trunks I am not talking to you he smiled knowing that she was fine only would she ignore him by telling him this… By the way I am so kicking your ass tomorrow laughing still Oh I am so scarred Panny look who lost tonight.. seething in her sleep she sent Him a growl sound and Wait until my dad finds you! Not sure if he believed her or not he remained still and felt the cold grip of death when he heard her again Purple haired Fairy! Trunks stopped, and smiled, she was still his Panny, nothing could change that no matter how many times he screwed up nothing would change their love.. Panny get well Princess softly almost a tickle in his mind he thought heard her say I love you but did not know if he was imagining it out of desperation or not.

Trunks had decided to stay the night in his little cave just to let the family cool off.


	8. still there 8

**Still there**

Back a CC

Vegeta returned to find Piccolo and Goku talking to Bulma and Chichi, upon his arrival he was bombarded by the banshee screaming of the women…. "silence!' "he is fine, ne.. she is fine, then all is well, we will deal with this another day, how are the other brats?"

Bulma looked up noting that she would get her answers tonight decided to let it go, his concern over Goten and Bra was enough to deal with.. One emergency at time…

"Geta, see the waves , they are sleeping though Goten's seems to have no other injuries then burn marks, he wont wake up. Bra is just exhausted" "She used all of her energy and took form him, she went Super, a body cant handle it was never trained to handle that much power at once" " Can you wake her up?" I was trying to wake up Goten" Bulma , wake her up and see what happens… Bulma reaches in the locker and takes out an epi shot and plunges it into the IV in Bras arm… slowly the medicine reaches the vein and Bra begins to stir…. "what happened?" Bulma starts to fuss with Bras lines and talks softly to her daughter, " Bra hunny its momma and you were hurt today do you remember anything?" Bra looks over to her father and then her mom and she nods her head but then panics, "where is Goten?" She follows her mothers gaze to the next bed, nearly tearing out of the bed she nearly rips the Lead and lines off her body to check on Goten.. not saying a word Bulma begins to take the connections off of bra as she sits looking at Goten… Looking back to her dad for an answer, Vegeta steps and tells her, "he took that blast for you.. he's not hurt, he just wont wake up yet." Closing her eyes she asks her parents why… knowing that the night might be longer now Vegeta and Bulma bring their daughter upstairs to her room to tell her what then knew..

Daddy why would Goten change like that? I don't understand Mom has never heard of it before I have read all of the notes and listened to you and nothing like this ever came up.." Tell me bra what happened last night…" As Bra told her parents what happened on the beach and at home she figured that they knew most of it anyway, she still had not posed the question, "Dad why would Goten act so indifferent to everyone?" Not really having a thought to this Bulma sat back to hear what the man had to say, "Bra you are a Princess of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei" Dad spare me the history!1 No, you asked me now listen… " The Royal House, you know the history?" Not expecting an answer, " The children have a hogosha a protector Nappa was mine but also my teacher, everywhere you would be your hogosha would be there always watching and protecting you as his duty demanded it. Girls mostly needed this more then boys did, because of the violent nature of the Saiyans, especially those of the Royal house any Chibi could be harmed… But these hogosha were not some soldier of elite they hand especially hand picked by the families usually someone very close to the royals… there are times when the girls were never known to know who was sworn to protect them, to keep both safe.. " but Dad what has this to do with Goten?" "Wait there is so much I am not sure how it all fits, I was very young when I had left the court that I have to remember…" " The hogosha was bound by his own duty to his charge, I knew from the moment that Goten saw you in your crib that he was bound to you…IT was a natural thing for him to swore by his own breath that nothing would ever harm you" "Ok so that makes sense.." let me finish, Bra sits back quietly Vegeta was grateful only to have to deal with one interrupting female, as Bulma just sat back to absorbed all that Vegeta was telling them…"HE would die for you , even if you had not mated with him.. To him you were his responsibility, but as simple as that is sometimes things are not what they seem… Bra you are a Royal Princess not some courtesan, Goten knew this His Saiyan instincts have always been to respect the house of Vegeta-Sei, a dead race yes, but he was taught by me just as you Trunks and Pan were taught like That idiot Kakarot is learning and Gohan has found… the only reason that we remain Saiyan on this Mud ball was to maintain that balance to keep what was alive of this race and as you see to continue, though we are not immortal we know by what means to have immortality.. To create more Saiyans… Itching to tell Bra the news Vegeta raises his hand to Bulma to note that he was not finished…Goten is your hogosha, yes but what can happen is that he becomes your_sokushitsu. "_Dad that is sick!" "really Bra is it so hard to believe that women have pleasure slaves as much as men do?" "Vegeta I don't think she needs to hear this! I mean how is this helping to explain the situation…' Bra you say that Goten only came to you after you asked him too? That after he marked you that he did not hunt you and take you then and there… before you answer , think about this I saw that he sat at your feet today watching the match, he would usually be right next to Trunks, also he sleeps when you sleep, he is mocking every physical aspect of your being, he is sworn to protect you yes but even more so he has sworn to be your subject in which to rule over, Bra you have not found a mate but a concubine!" "Silently Bra cries shaking her head no " Daddy I love him" "Do you Bra, because I will not let him be a plaything to you, it is disgraceful for a Saiyan to lose himself to anther that he is not even a man even by Chickyuu terms, mated or not You must let him go.' "Bulma jumps up to yell at her stubborn man "Vegeta that's not right what about the baby?" "Baby, what baby?" "Bulma not caring about tradition and things came to her daughter and told her she was pregnant" Crying in her arms she cradles her daughter and looks over to Vegeta, pleading with hi that there was another way to handle this, Vegeta shrugged not knowing how he could Make Goten be a Saiyan warrior without breaking his ties to his daughter…Bulma gave her daughter another shot to put her back to bed and made her way to her room…..

"Vegeta was in the bed when she slid over t him, "I know you are awake Geta, just listen to me for a minute don't answer.. Things like you say happen all the time on Chickyuu, it is in our history too, just not so supernatural that changes a person on such a chemical level, but I still believe there is another way to stop it…" "Kakarot said that Goten would be with her when she told him to be with her" "you knew this would happen/" "No, it was a possibility, I just did not know how much he took to this role, he could have stopped himself." "Vegeta what if Bra told him not to be this way she says they have not even talked that it all just happened very fast." " Bulma I don't" :wait tats twice you said my name in one day now I am scared Vegeta…smiling in the dark he takes his women hand I have been too nice today, I think I shall put my subjects through the wringer tomorrow but tonight I am going to work on you. (A/n Don't flame Vegeta just know it all maybe warning should be OOC for Vegeta, )

Testing part of his theory Vegeta had woken up Bra to bring to see Goten. Quickly she goes to him and asks him to wake up. As his flutter open he smiles at her and says" Good morning Princess." Looking forlornly at Vegeta he turns and walks out hoping that something good would come out of the day….

Vegeta is walking to his GR when he feels Goku behind him, without looking he continues on knowing the younger man would follow him to start their daily training…

Trunks new he had to go to work , he just hoped that Gohan would not bother him. He flew to his office and showered there trying hard to get through the day ahead. It was Friday so he could relax for the weekend. Every so often he would feel for Pan to check on her, each time he would either hear from Piccolo or Dende or Mr. Popo that she was resting and fine, he could hear her giggle sometimes knowing that in someway this was a sort of punishment for hurting her. He then thought about Goten and what had happened since two nights ago, his mom had called him and gave him the short version and now it seemed that everything was just so up in the air…he needed Pan back to help him sort this all out, they needed to be together.

Gohan had woke early Friday with a bad headache, soothingly Videl was there to ease him, knowing that they all wished that he would not remember the day before, he packed his bag and prepared to leave for his conference… He made a quick stop at the lookout to check on Pan. " Panny are you ok?" "yeh dad I am fine, it just got out of hand he did not mean to hurt me." Somehow Pan wanted to assure her father that Trunks was not some crazed sadistic Man bent on hurting her… " dad, don't be mad at Trunks we have fought like this before, I've been hurt he's been hurt it just makes us stronger" guessing that she really does not want him to hurt Trunks, Gohan sighs, " Pan, Trunks hurt you without thinking, that's all he ever seems to do to you, I should forbid you from seeing him.." Now sure panic welled up in his daughters eyes crying softly Pan begs her dad, 'Daddy he wont do it again I promise I wont make him mad please dad." Turning to see Mr. Popo, Gohan looked very concerned, MR Popo asked that Gohan leave knowing better then anyone their that Pan needed more rest to begin to see the graveness of the situation and to realize her words were not what a concerned parent wanted to hear…

Later that day Goku made his way to the lookout to check on his favorite little fighter: Hey Panny" "Grandpa" hugs and kisses were the best part the one thing Pan never got too big to have is the love of Goku Unfortunately , today was not going to be all sunshine and roses" Panny what happen?" " pan began to tell her grandpa what had happened getting very flustered describing the kiss and then next what occurred afterwards, but found it easier to describe the battle and then what she had said to cause Trunks to lose his temper.." Not sure how to help Pan Goku suggested that what she really needed was a women to talk to so Goku gathered her up and Took her back to Mt Pau. Seeing more then just her well being Pan a vague idea that something more then getting the Ki blasted out of her had happened she went inside her grandmothers house to face Chichi and her mom. Between tears and I don't knows and its ok baby and I'll castrate that purple haired fairy (from Chichi) Pan was left to wonder how everything got so screwed up in such a short time… She needed her best friend, she had a feeling that he needed her too….looking at her clock she noticed it was 6:30 he would be leaving soon so she ran to take a shower… she got out and was in her room when she felt a warm breeze touch her shoulder…"Pan, I am sorry about last night" Calmly she decided to screw with her pretty boy some and while her back was to him she dropped her towel and continued to dress sometimes turning sideways for him to get a glance of her lithe body.. He stood there dry mouthed, he had always been yelled at for catching glimpse of her he had always managed to catch her half dressed, I think he tries to see me knowing that this is just how it was when you are always with someone she decided to play it off now that they both knew how they each wanted the other, why play games like pretend when the real games were more fun trying to start breathing again Trunks waited until she was dressed before he spoke again, "Pan do you know what happened to Bra and Goten?" "yeah I got the dramatic version form Grandma." " to be honest Pan all I can think about is that I need to be with you and that the only person that seems to make everything seem ok is you." Trunks you read my thoughts and yes the same for me. Do you want to fly with me?" "let me tell my mom" quickly she yells to her mom that she was going off before anyone could protest Pan jumped out the window and Chichi and Videl watched as the two energy beams soared across the sky… Chichi remarked " you know Goku and I use to spar too" pleased with herself Videl thought well "I did try to kick Mr. saiyanman's bad ass before." The last remark come from Chichi, "Trunks is not even like Vegeta, and Vegeta would never hurt Bulma, I think we are putting too much in to this its not like they haven't trying killing each other before!" (


	9. here with you9

Here with you

CHPT 9

You're Where I Belong (Cont)

Flying had always been their safe place, when they were totally free.. The first part of their flight was always a race just pushing each other faster, then circling around and bumping into each other, they could never help but make silly games of tag in the air, as fun as that game was tonight when they fist bumped into each other they seemed to not want to let go, Trunks turned on his back to fly upside-down and Pan snuggled on to his chest and rested her head down , both with eyes closed holding on to each other they glided through the sky in a acrobatic display. Using his Ki senses he took them on a spiral as hi as he could go then he would dip down at accelerating speed. Pan loved when they would play rollercoaster it had always been her favorite thrill ride, She had loved the moment grandpa took her on her first flight, but it was best with Trunks. He began to slow down to talk to her, 'Pan, I have been really thinking, and I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you." "Trunks I know," "No Pan I need to finish, I'm scared of what is happening, I should not have been mad at what you said, I should have never been that angry at you. I think that I have been holding something inside and before I make impossible for us to be together, I have to let you know…" "You have always been there for me, you never turned your back on me, many times I was mean to you, times I ignored you because I was so much older, Pan you were a little girl then my best friend and that just cant go on anymore.' Pan began to tremble slightly not sure if Trunks was going to end their friendship right here and now.. (after everything that has happened maybe he is afraid of Bra and Goten's situation, maybe I just piss him off too much, maybe my dad threatened or wants to kill him still, what about Grandpa, maybe Vegeta told him to end it, I cant live with out him…) Feeling her tremble Trunks tightens his hold on Pan , " Pan I can't be your friend anymore, I need something more," Pan pulled up from Trunks chest not really sure why everything was hurting so much, "No!" Smiling Trunks says, "Panny its ok, I want us to be just more then friends," Pan crashes back down on Trunks chest causing the pair to drop suddenly, Trunks powers up and takes them higher and stops; floating above most clouds he set Pan on his lap as she cried. "Baby its ok, tell me you want me that way too, please Pan don't cry, I need to know how you really feel, I am dieing inside I cant keep this up I cant play these games…." Wiping her eyes and slowing her mind down Pan looks into his crystal blue eyes. This man, this one person who she always felt complete around, was asking for her. Gathering up all her courage tired of being tired, done with everything, it seemed like years of torment were over, it was now or never, and she was not going to let it slip away, she did the only thing her body would let her do, she place her hand over Trunks heart brought her lips to his ear and whispered "take us home." Not really sure he heard what she said, but not asking questions Trunks took off again at top speed not letting Pan out of his grasp, decision made he took Pan to his suite in his West City offices. Being the president of CC did have its perks! They had to ride the main elevator to his office then take the private elevator to go to the penthouse. Trunks used this for his retreat, his friends and family had been the only ones ever to be there, it was Pan's. In his heart he always kept this place for her. Hoping she would stay with him. He had never really moved out from home, it was easier to see Pan and Bra and Goten at CC, but now he thought it was about time…Realizing now that he was taking them to his home, Pan gained more confidence that she would not have to be bombarded by everyone at CC, this was home, she felt his mind, he thought so too. Smiling up at him Pan had no more fears, They never said words, Trunks held her hand and took her to his room, he turned the lights on to a soft glow, closing the blinds and setting the music up to a very low and soft instrumental, he then sat Pan on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, Pan starts to get a little giddy and could not help but to think how cute this was, he is like setting the mood! A nervous giggle escapes her lips, Trunks gives her a questioning stare, "I am sorry Trunks, but this whole seduction scene has me a little lightheaded…Giving her that comfortable smile he looks around the room and finally laughter breaks out from him, "Yea well I ah , well I just don't want any thing distracting us and I thought the music was good, and.." "Trunks you are like this ladies man but this is so cliché…!" "Yeah but it works.." " Trunks talk to me" Knowing just about how nervous she was, Trunks took and inventory of his emotions, this was it, he was not going to let Pan go tonight, or ever, he had already determined it, their bond had grown so strong in the past few days that it would probably kill them both he did not finish it, if they did not complete it. Taking a cleansing breath he started "Pan, we have fought so many time, had so many battles, we don't live in Vegata's world anymore, but here now on Chickyuu, we have followed every tradition on earth and many from Vegeta-sei, I am driven by so many parts of my soul and have fought with many demons and voices of reason, I am tired of playing games and following rules and screwing up. I know how much being a Saiyan is to you, I know how badly you must need a challenge, but I don't want to be a challenge. Anyway (giving her a Vegeta smirk) I have kicked your ass so many times that I am cashing in all the chips! "Well go from romantic to smug!" they both laugh. "Trunks, I only have one thing to say right now I'll tell you more later..: "yeah what's that Pan-Chan" "Hail the mighty Saiyan no Ouji, I am powerless to you my Prince you are a great a mighty warrior I surrender." The growl was the first thing she heard until her mighty warrior decided to kiss her, then leaving her lips for a mere moment and said, 'Love me Pan-Chan" +(a/n oh you want a lemon? Me too)

_You're my first taste, first taste  
Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known  
You're my safe place, my safe place  
From a world that can be so cruel and cold  
You're my harbor, you're my shelter, you're that welcome smile  
That lets me know I'm home_ (Trisha Yearwood, _You're where I belong_)

Slowly , almost painstakingly Trunks pulls Pans top off, and then repeats the motion with his, watching her eye for any sign for him to stop. He begins to kiss Pan again and traces kisses to her ears swirling his tongue causing her to moan her pleasure , sensing her arousal he traces down her spine unhooking her bra and letting glide off and tossed it to the ground, he sits back to admire this creature, his love, his dream, the headiness of what he was about to do had changed his eyes to a darker shade of blue and Pan sucked up breath at that look, of that vision. He kissed her again always going back to her sweet pouting lips if only to reassure her that he would never do anything she was not ready for, but seriously doubted he could stop now; he continued. Not wasting more time he brought his lips to her right breast, smiling how it peaked just for him and he swirled his tongue the rosy bud eliciting a hiss from his Pan, his other hand was softly kneading its twin and he felt the short breaths now escaping from her, he moved his hand down to her shorts easily unsnapping and pulling them off, he let go of her breast and sat back again to take in the picture of Pan… Not needing any encouragement Pan decided to treat him to such pleasure and reached for his waist, undoing his pants and removing them, both were looking at each other. Trunks in is briefs (had to) and Pan in hers, . Closing his eyes he breathed in the air, all his Saiyan instincts led him to know hat Pan was very eager for him , needing no more encouragement he kissed her lips softly but quickly found his was to the top of her panties, and kissing her stomach he removed them hearing a slight OOH form his beloved he removed his too, and placed his hand on the inside of Pans thighs slowing widening her legs so that he could see her moist flower, starting to wiggle out of the tension building Pan grabbed the pillow and hid her head underneath it, never leaving his position, "Pan look at me, see what I'm doing don't hide, tell me what you feel please" "Trunks" was about all she got out before he began an assault on her folds, sliding his tongue lightly in and out of her knowing that she had never had this happen before, he felt her hand grab his head, smiling inwardly her prepared himself for the battle of control, all he could get out of her was her saying his name over and over her mantra well placed on her lips he went for the nub of flesh that was begging for him. The power of her hands about jerked him away from his prize and it took all his might not to scream as she was ripping his hair out that and trying very had to keep her legs apart, he slowed down his licks and sucks and she began to relax, still chuckling to himself he felt that she was a feisty one but would learn real quickly how to love this….Already her dripping hole was beckoning him and not being able to stand it much longer her wanted her to have as much pleasure she could experience, so placing his two finger wherein her juices were flowing he began plunging in and started to suck and nibble long and hard on her nub, twisting with Pan at every turn, encourage by her new sound of moans and yeses he increased his speed of sucking and widening her now with another digit …

Pan was dieing, she had never felt anything so erotic in her life, she could not even gain one coherent thought. She could only hold on and ride this, a tightening was bailing in her lower stomach and she felt like something was happening but could not put a word to it, Once again calling his name telling him stop don't stop and not even sure what the hell she wanted, the explosion that happened seemed unlike anything, when her climax hit her. Trunks held on to her for life, her no's became definite yeses and he no longer had to hold her legs apart for the opened wide for him on their own accord, releasing his hair Trunks looked up at his beauty and asked her with his eyes if she liked it, eliciting another moan he made his way backup to her lips, capturing them sharing her essence with her, her kiss more hungry then all the others Trunks was pleased that he had made he so happy, but was growing very hard needing her just as badly he told Pan that he needed to love her be in her, . All Pan did was nod her head and said, "yes please Trunks Please I need something I can't .."he closed his mouth on hers again and rubbed her moist fold preparing her for his throbbing member , slowing impaling her he caught her breath in his mouth and steadily pushed passed her virginity and filing her as far as he could go..

Instinctly, Pan raised her legs up and wrapped them around his waist allowing for him to go deeper. Trunks pulled out slowly only to repeat the same movement, not believing the tightness and hotness of Pan, once more he pulled back and by shear insanity on her part she grasped Trunk buttocks and slammed him violently into to her gaining both a tremendous moan from each other. At that moment the pace between the two Saiyans became rather violent as he could not go harder, faster or deeper into her chasm and her matching force seemed to not be able to give them what they wanted, in animalistic frustration, Trunks flipped Pan on to her stomach and began his assault from another vantage point earning him a hiss and a growl as he was able to do some justice as to what his little minx wanted from him. It was building up so fast, and he did not want to miss her face when he came so Trunks once more flipped Pan over and then placed her on top sitting up to let her ride him out, not sure of what to do Pan pumped up on Trunks lie a piston, he grasp her hips to help her along, her hand on his chest as she rocked frontward and up and down , know knowing what the tightness in her stomach began talking to Trunks' "Trunks I feel it, oh! is coming, Trunks, yes I need it harder and more," "Oh Pan come on baby, yes, come for me please !" Changing positions again knowing that soon he was going to lose all control he places her underneath him again never losing contact and having her legs over his shoulder her was pounding faster and faster then before and as Pan screamed his name she came her wall clamping down on his hot shaft he lunged forward pouring his seed deep inside of his love and with the last clear thought he bit down into her neck and the pleasure of that alone caused Pan to come again from the intensity of that bite, returning the favor she bit him back and sucked on him like her life depended on it, The power causing both of them to shudder in pain and pleasure then they simply passed out.


	10. i'll be there 10

I'll be there

Good morning Princess." Looking forlornly at Vegeta he turns and walks out hoping that something good would come out of the day. "Good morning Goten. Goten how are you feeling?" " I'm okay" "Goten we need to talk" Not feeling much like laying down anymore Goten gets up and he and Bra walk out of the med wing at CC. Bra is thinking, (he is not saying anything, I cant stand it is like he is just a robot, she turns to her long time best friend and now mate and asks, 'Don't you have anything to say? I mean yesterday you were talking to me and helping me fight Goku and now you are quiet, not to mention you have not even said a word about the other night." "Bra" she looks up smiling that he used her name, "My Princess, I am yours, please whatever you need from me just ask." Not sure how to answer him Bra searches for a look in his eyes and is startled to see a vague expression, "Goten I want you but not you I want Goten back and I am so afraid your not him" sucking in her breath for saying that, knowing deep in her heart that though she has her Man ready to do her will she did not have her Goten. "Goten go home." Crying Bra runs back into her home seeking out her mother.

"Momma, momma, what am I going to do , its not him its not him…" Bulma jerked up from her morning coffee, and ran to hold her baby girl, and there they sit on the kitchen floor rocking back and forth trying to comfort her… Bra not really understanding what to make of Goten's appearance and not sure if she understands herself right now goes back to her room and forced herself into another slumber.

Gathering her wits about her Bulma head out of the house only to see Goten standing in her garden not moving. Figuring that he must have some thought she walks up to him and places her hand on her shoulder, emitting a loud growl Bulma starts and pulls her hand back from the snarling person before her, not sure what to do she takes a step back. "Onna go back inside" not sure if he said it in her head or not Bulma turns her head to see that indeed, Goku and Vegeta had come out of the GR. The rumbling in the young Saiyan continued to grow louder and it took the speed of Goku to place himself right in front of his son, Bulma still too shocked to move feels Vegeta grab her arm and place her behind him and noting that go inside was all she heard. Quickly turning on her heels, Vegeta walks up to Kakarot and places a hand on his shoulder Goku grabbed His sons arm and all three we transported very far from there.

Acting very much like a dangerous caged animal Goten looks at his two capturers and watches them venomously, Goku not feeling to well starts pacing in front of him catching Goten's eyes every so often thinking furiously to his friend what's wrong with him it is like he is possessed, this is not my son I want to beat him for acting so badly toward Bulma Stop, Kakarot your giving me a headache again Goku looks at the Saiyan Prince a lopsided Son grin, It's time

"Boy! What do you want with My Princess" at this Goten stops his noises and looks at the little man, " I want to serve her as My Princess!" Vegeta Snorts "Your not even worthy, she would rather die then to even bother look at you. Your not even a man let alone a Saiyan, what gives you even the right to serve her, you should be crushed by her!" Looking like the wind had been knocked out of Goten Vegeta carries on his triad of how low Goten really is, giving sorry excuses for even trying to act like he cared about Bra, daring the young man to even think he was good enough just to say her name. At each lashing of Vegeta vicious tongue Goku watched as it look like his son was being physical beaten by the Saiyan no Ouji. The attacks were harsh and fast and when Vegeta got on a roll he was hard to shut up, the insults were really getting colorful when Vegeta made one about Chichi calling her some banshee whore that bore a creature of such disrepute that Goku finally had had enough. Power up to ssj2 Goku simple told Vegeta that he had gone too far. Not even Blinking the little Prince so caught up in his method of helping Goten, laughed. Not even giving Goku a second glance Vegeta powered up and rammed into Goten so hard Goten spit up blood. "Vegeta he was not even powered up!" "Idiot shut up" "I will beat into what ever it is or I will kill were he bleeds!" "taking perverse pleasure in attacking Goten Vegeta lets out his rage for him mating his daughter but mostly for not protecting her, impregnating, and making her cry all of which was too much for him to ever tolerate. Goku stood pleading with Vegeta to stop but not attacking his Ki's was going higher and higher finally stepped in between the two and told Vegeta that that was enough, turning away he said, "Fine he is not worth it anyway."

Vegeta took off into the sky and Goku turned back to his beaten son, and for one moment Goten spoke, "dad?" and slipped into darkness.

He was dreaming he must be. The girls his Princess was so young. They were outside him and trunks were sparring in the front lawn. Bran and Pan were sitting on a blanket getting a picnic ready for their two big warriors, they had to about 5. Goten smiled and waved at his niece, Pan stuck her tongue out and cheered Trunks on. He laughed that was when Trunks gave that hard hit to his jaw.. Bra screamed and sped so fast to his side, and Pan not one to miss the action took off in hopes to get to hit someone, they did not see Trunks send the Ki blast to him. It was not strong enough to do any damage to him but the girls were right there Goten went to send a blast to met with Trunks and inadvertently each girl took the blasts head on. Jumping up and moving in I could see the fear in my eyes reflected in Trunks. Both girls were knocked out, He had Pan and I picked up bra noticing she had cuts all on her face and her once blue hair was matted down dark purple from the blood seeping from her cuts. I nearly threw up. Trunks looked just as bad and in my heart I knew that he and I were going to die. We flew to the Med wing and barged in shocking the hell out of the staff, thanking Kami that Bulma-san was no there, we handed our charges to the doctors on duty, as we slowly backed away from the two teams caring for our girls the door blew open and the Prince himself scared the shit out of everyone, Trunks notices that someone had just mentioned his mothers name he grabs me by my Gi and tore out of the room so fast…

Next scene, We were flying very low barely going fast but flowing a river, every so often we would go into the woods and just skim through the brush of the trees. I was following Trunks just like I always had… We stopped a capsule house and we went inside, there he took capsulated items I figured it was food. I asked him and he nodded, we were on the run too afraid to even speak, Trunks thought it best to not say anything so I just kept following him. It took so long to get there and it was very cold.

The cave was our home for about two days. I don't think we spoke maybe two sentences to each other. Finally my hunger was getting the best of me and I wanted to forget about it so I closed my eyes trying to feel for Pan or Bra I had to know how they were. Then I heard a sweet sound. The girls were laughing in Bras room they were playing dolls, Pan answered me though, you are in such big trouble uncle Goten!" I had to smile they were fine. I woke to look at Trunks I spoke to him, "Hey trunks they girls there ok, why are we still here? We can go back home they're not hurt . I tried again hoping he would respond, Trunks?' He turned to me for the first time since we left I got to look into his eyes, this was my best friend I loved him as my brother I was closer to him then any other person, I knew something was wrong" The only thing he said was, "I hurt her" Guilt and happiness was present and after trunks said that he screamed for all he was worth powered up so much I nearly was blown out from that cave, it was only 5 minutes later that Vegeta found us, severely lashed us for our mistakes, he sent us home knowing what was waiting for us there would be worse then what he could ever do.

Goten woke up, panicked is his heart, he looked around and noticed it was dark, so he laid his head back down, he hated remembering that day…. Not so much they got into trouble but how fragile the two girls has seemed. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else willing his sore body to rest…..

Out of all the dreams to have on this night why did she dream of that? Pan closed her eyes and wondered what had happened. She turns her around and notices that Trunks was awake too. Pan could not place it he looked so far off, "whats wrong?" "nothing I just had a dream.." "me too" hesitating he asked, " was it that day?" "yeah" he closed his eyes and pulled me even closer. I remember what had happened, I also know that that had been the first time that Trunks spoke to me through our bond. After me and Bra had been hurt they boys ran off, and when we got up I was fighting mad. I wanted to pay back the Prince for getting me with that ball so I was formulating my plan, I was thinking about it hoping Vegeta-sama and Papa would find those two. I was so into thinking about Trunks that I was not sure it was him speaking to me. So I played the game and answered him back. I told him hi Kaasan was going to beat him with a frying pan. He laughed, so did I , he asked me if me and bra were ok , I told him yes, but that I was hurt. I told him he hurt my feeling and my bum. Then I started crying. For the life of me I don't know why I did that. I hardly ever cried and I was just so glad that he was there with me inside… he told me not to cry and that he would never hurt his best friend again. I smiled and said ok. Then he was gone. I never wondered about that conversation until later that day, I was bra's house playing that stupid doll game my doll was kicking her dolls butt like always and then Bra looked up at me and I looked up to her and we heard Goten, Bra looked like she was going to pee in her pants and I shrugged and told him how much trouble he was in… I could always talk to Goten and or Papa and grandpa that way so it was no big deal…Bra couldn't believe it she was so excited that Goten could speak to her like that too, I shrugged it off and said I talked to Trunks today too, she smiled letting me know she had too. That was another one of my favorite parts of being a Saiyan. We were best friends from that moment on…..

Trunks smiled I could see him smiling. I did not know that that day was such a good day for you?' "Well live and learn boxer boy" "Pan that was a very hard day on Goten and I , we thought that we had really hurt you guys." "Trunks when are you going to learn it takes more then a Ki ball to hurt me?" it was meant to be funny, but thinking about Bra and Goten made it all so surreal, we needed to see Bra and Goten.


	11. late night snacks11

**Late night snacks**

**Don't own it (DBZ)**

**At Mt Pau**

Clearing his head, Goten got up and went to the kitchen. It seemed that mom never forgot about him. Taking the three large bowls from the refrigerator, he opened them up and started to heat them in the microwave. He did not know why but he felt very confused, like he had gotten severely drunk and severely beaten. Rubbing his neck and finding a sore spot he turned to the stainless steel toaster and noticed a mark. Not sure what it was he went to the hallway bathroom. Looking in the mirror he got a good sight of the bite mark, and suddenly all memories of the past 36 hours hit him like a ton of bricks, and luckily the toilet was open for he emptied what ever he had left in his stomach. ( I know gross). Hearing the commotion downstairs Goku comes down to see his son worshiping the porcelain God and waited silently for him to finish. Goten got off his knees and began to wash out his mouth and rinse his face with cool water. Knowing his dad was there, her turned around and looked at his dad's face. "Well, are you hungry?" both Sons head for the kitchen to finish reheating the food and filling their bodies back up…after about 5 minutes …… "dad I really think I need to go see Bra." "Well Goten I am not so sure that that would be best right now." Feeling his anger rise, Goten bit off, "I don't think you understand, I need to see her" "Son, it might not be such a good idea, I mean you have just now stated to act like Goten again , and I am afraid of what Vegeta might do to you if you go there right now." Slamming the chair from the table Goten got up and the power began to radiate off his body, fearing for a problem Goku stood up to his son and quietly spoke, "Goten, listen to me, Bra is safe and with her parents, just like you. I am afraid that(trying to think of something to change his sons mind) well uh, I know that Vegeta would find it highly improper to upset the Royal house before umm the preparations that the Princess must make to officially accept and announce your union…"(I hope this works). Blinking for a moment, Goten scratches his head. Somewhere in his mind trying to recall all the lessons that Vegeta had forced the Saiyans to learn, he was not sure if what his did said was correct. (Goku doesn't lie just gets confused). Sensing a little trepidation, Goku becomes more clearer in his explanation, "yeaah , you know how strict Vegeta is about tradition and the proper way to do things, and he goes on and on about the Royal house of Vegeta-sei, and this being Bra and all he wants everything to be done right and then there's Bulma, she wouldn't have some shing ding for her daughter and she has to have the best, I mean after all it is Bra and well she is a Princess and (blahblha…)." Goten puts his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out Goku... "All right dad I get it. But I still don't see why I cant see her." "Well to be honest, son I think she just needs some time and well maybe we will call over and make sure Bulma thinks its ok…." Goten , figuring his dad was really out there, agreed and rushed back up to his room and figured he would try to connect to Bra a different way.

**At CC**

In her dreams she could see that day again. Her and Pan were making a picnic for their warriors. The boys did not know how much they meant to them, and they never turned down food, so Pan and her were on too happy to pretend… Even though she was hurt more then Pan from the Ki balls thrown by Goten, she knew he had never meant for her to be hit, she imagined that he was rescuing her form her evil brother. She always like to think that after the incident occurred. But tonight's dream was so unlike the others. This time she saw Goten pick her up and rush her to the Med wing. She heard of what happened but she never dreamed this part… She could see the capsule house in North sector 1042. She saw how nervous Trunks' looked and them she saw the cave they were hiding in. It was like she was there. Gaps to the whole incident became clear to her. She woke up as she felt how happy Goten was for them being safe. Shaking her head she could feel that that happiness was still with her. Then remembering how Goten looked that morning she felt a harsh tug on her heart and once again she cried for the way things were turning about…Getting up and heading downstairs Bra was feeling very hungry. She had slept most of the day and night, and most times it was a dreamless sleep. That one memory on her mind was a pleasant dream.. She walked in to the already lit kitchen Her father was there eating a midnight snack. Sitting down Vegeta handed her one of his many sandwiches. Picking it up, and biting she asked her father a question, "Dad, what is going to happen?" ignoring the fact that she asked while her mouth was full, Vegeta understood her clearly, "Bra, I tried beating the shit out of him , hoping to snap him out or just kill him" noticing her blanch he continued, "Right now I do not want you near him, or talking to him." Taking a few breathe she said, "I feel a very strong need to be with him right now!" "I know" shaking his head and agreeing with her, he knew just how she felt. "Bra if you want that man then you must wait a little longer, I know how much you feel a need to be with him, do you want him they way his was today? I know you better then that. You have more control then both of you and I will not have you risking your self nor that brats,(pointing to her tummy) life thinking you can win your Goten back." "I don't understand" "You would have to fight" "IF I could not kick some sense into him you would, but he would fight back, and might hurt you." 'Dad/" "this is not a normal situation, you would not be fighting for dominance, you would not be fighting for mating, you would be trying to keep him from you, even you would be an enemy. That baby would be and enemy to him, it is like his mind is not right, he would do anything for you, but his main objective, I am not even sure if he is thinking clearly to have an objective, I am not sure about any of this, only that he would fight you and you aren't strong enough to fight him, and beat him. Especially now." So I am telling you and asking you to think about this, you are my Princess and I would rather not see you hurt, use some sense that you mother and I have given you" (A/N I know totally OOC, but this is his daughter… I'm struggling here)

(_Vegeta, I think I did something wrong)_ Closing his eyes he answered (_Kakarot what could you have screwed u this time? I only left you a few hours ago/) (Yeah, I just need to tell what just happened) (Fine tell me)_ Goku then explained the conversation he had had with Goten to Vegeta. Going back upstairs when her father started talking to Kakarot, she climbed tae stairs , she laughed when her dad yelled out 'Idiot" only wondering what Goku had did this time…

**At the Penthouse**

Chinese takeout at midnight was a good idea. Pan and Trunks were very hungry after all the energy they had used up. Eating as fast as they could, they only glanced up so very often just to smile at each other. At last Pan went to grab the fortune cookie that was hers and tore it open…. "Confucius says that man with lavender hair is a fairy" choking on his egg roll, Trunks jumps up to grab Pans fortune she screams and starts a very intense wrestling match….

It did not take too long before the two were no longer fighting as the urge to fulfill some more basal need over came the couple and sought out reprieve from this hunger in the bedroom…..(a/n imagine it )

Ok I know after the very long first chapter and two nicely done others this one is short. I struggled here and am trying to think on what angle I should take for Goten and Bra, Got any ideas…? I am not blocked just trying to pinpoint an avenue to take, this could end up being a very long story and I would rather like to end it then write a sequel depends on the reviews! Thanks for reading !

5


	12. what can a father can do 12

What can a father do?

**You're Where I Belong**

What can a father do?

Vegeta began to formulate an idea. Bulma could sense his thoughts, as though he was on the verge of a tremendous breakthrough, recognizing it for what it was, she herself had has many time like this; the last thing he needed was and interruption, but she had to ask him something…..

(_Could that idiot actually come up with some idea that might work? I never thought Kakarot to be able to lie let alone act his way out a situation, though he was only with Goten, maybe that' s it? I can't believe that Kakarot might be the savior once again. How many times is he going to come to the rescue? Well he must be learning from me then… (yes thinking he's so grea),)_

"Vegeta?"

"What is it women? Cant you see I am busy?"

"Well anyone would think that you were trying to kill yourself with all the consternation on your face, I mean really Geta you look like you're about to explode! Too many thoughts your little mind cant handle?"

" Why do you always start with me?"

"Because you want me to"

Knowing that this was how they usually flirted before they found themselves healthy exchanging verbal taunts until one or the other attacks the other; and most of the time end up not coming up for breath for at least the next day….. (they are so dirty) Bulma knew that he would think much better of her if their sparring match gave him just the stress relief he needed to work through the problems he must be facing…..

No one knew him better then his blue haired vixen. 'Smart mouth bitch"

"Short, clueless alien!"

"Stuck up worthless human"

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly" with that Vegeta closed the distance, enjoying his spar with Bulma much better then thinking about everyone else…….(Hours later)

Usually, he was much more mellow after raptures her body Except for a few occasion s time did not allow it, like the time Goku popped in literally, just so he could spar with Vegeta! Mellow was not what occurred. But tonight Vegeta was quiet. Never one to be out of the loop for too long she approached Veggie with her thoughts, "_You know Veggie, I really hate seeing you all worked up, what can I do to help you?" _

"HMMF"

"Women you know me to well, but actually, I would need your help and your zaniness to make it work…"

"Really Geta, you need me?' happily Bulma was like a little girl being able to play in her mothers make up with permission…

Vegeta then told Bulma what Goku had done and his thoughts on the topic..

Well, it seems its good that we have the best party planner in the world! But I never thought that our celebrating our daughter pregnancy with her not being married would be a ploy to keep her mated… talk about my zaniness."

"Do you have an idea formulating?'

'Of course I do ?

"Of course you do, dare I ever question your plans, now that means I might have to wear a tux…"

"Honestly Geta I think that is probably what bothers you're the most."

"No, it was Kakarot seemingly, and innocuously coming up with a way out of this"

" I see the savior strikes again!"

"Please don't remind me, I am beginning to believe that he only acts dumb."

"No Vegeta, he is just very unassuming, he is the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Well good cause you need all the friends you can get.'

That said Bulma knew that Vegata's mellow after moment was long gone, and well, Stopped thinking as Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her waist and pulled her close to him as he had other ideas for the remainder of the night….(A/N I don't have it in me to write a BV lemon, "Its all been done before… Read Jose Quervo- hentai songfic story with Goku Bulma and Vegeta!)

The altered state of Saiyan DNA. Bulma began typing a new entry into her logs of Saiyan information. She really needed Gohan. If anyone knew as much as Vegeta it was that kid (yeah like he's a kid anymore) Calling on the Son's house she asked if Gohan could come over and help with her research, she knew that he would help and plus it was her and his families that needed to get things done… However, after hearing his voice she wondered if Gohan did not also have his own altered state; at least in mind….

Thinking that he could help his family and Goten and then get a shot at Trunks made Gohan smile evilly. He only learned yesterday from Videl about some of what had happened to Goten and Bra and he was concerned and intrigued. However, his mind was reeling from the fact that his daughter had not been home in two days… Only Videl saying that she was fine…. Yeah but she was with Trunks…..Resigning himself to gather up any notes he had and checking for his laptop to ensure he had most of his Saiyan research and medical texts, he prepared to jet over to CC. Before leaving Videl walks in and questioned him, thinking it might be better if Videl was there incase Pan came back with Trunks, he suggested that maybe she would like to go with. Eager to try Videl changed her clothes and got ready to leave with Gohan

**AT CC**

Gohan and Videl arrived at CC and they went to find Bulma in her personal office. They began to be filled in on what each other knew of the situation... Bulma wanting to work on Goten's altered being, Vegeta came in the room acting very pissy"

"Fuck Vegeta, what's your problems?"

"It's that idiot"

"Vegeta-Sama, what did Goku do now?"

Turning to Videl, "He won't come and spar with me, he's playing nursemaid to his brat!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and Gohan was silent, Videl had to hold back a giggle, but then answered much like one talking to a child, "Well, Vegeta, I'm not as strong as Goku, but I could spar with you…"

Without blinking, he answered, "10 min in the GR, you can borrow an outfit from Bra." His heels clicked and he walked out.

Scratching his head pretty much like his dad, Gohan questioned Videl's motivation,

"The least I could do, maybe distract him for what like 5 minutes..!"

A knowing smile passed the three faces and giving her a nod, Gohan gave Videl a thought, (_I'll help you out_) giving her a wink, and she rushed to go change.

Walking into the GR Videl noticed that that normal hum of gravity was missing...

"I did not think you could stand up"

Smiling, getting her answer, Videl stretched as Vegeta watched.

Preparing to at laest try to fight the Prince Videl took her stance. Vegeta smiled, he had always liked Videl's resolve, and she was perhaps one of the strongest human female on the earth. He seemed to ponder this thought, considering it was her daughter that had captured his son. In her own right Videl was a princess of the bumbling Hercules; ironic how the circle of the Z-gang seem to be drawn to each other. She was a much more aggressive fighter then Gohan. He would give her that, and she never backed down from a fight. Smiling to himself, he thought how Saiyan like Videl was, not surprising that her daughter would be just as aggressive!

She was no match for the Prince, he knew that, but still it was fun to fight with a woman. More then anything it was Videl's way of releasing her anger about Trunks. Though she loved his son like her own kid brother, she had her right to express it this way…. Vegeta really did not mind, He graciously allowed for it.

What really surprised Vegeta was her stamina? HE remembered how she never would give up, until she was beaten down. Remembering the first time he watched her fight. Her Ki was naturally higher then Krillin's and Yamcha, so he had to wonder what made this woman such a strong human? An inkling came to mind, he was never one to pondered bout the insignificants on this mud ball, but something in the way Videl acted seemed so familiar, that he had to ponder a question. "

"Videl what was your mother like?"

Completely taken back by his question Videl stopped fighting. Vegeta gaining back his evil smirk took the chance to slam her into a wall... (_Gohan, shit!)_

Hearing his wife expletive, Gohan closed his eyes and tried sending her all his energy to Videl….

Videl stood up and began to power up….Vegeta did not show his surprise he felt, but he saw Videl growing stronger before his eyes. Just happy to get a rise out of her he began to fight again… But as the fight progressed the harder it became for Vegeta to just play… in the back of his mind a sense of deja vu fell over him, then it hit him. She is fighting like Gohan, no her Ki is very much like Gohan's, "what the Fuck!" As he yelled Videl sent a Ki ball at the little man and got him in the chest. "Shit"

"Oh this bitch is dead"

For the next 15 min Videl and Vegeta went at it. Vegeta not having too much time to think, took it up and powered up hoping his opponent would not give up, surprisingly, Videl matched this level. Totally pissed and missing something, her jumped to Super Saiyan, what happened next that gave the Prince the shock of his life… A doppelganger was in front t of him. He looked twice to wonder where Pan had come from, shaking his head he knew it was Videl in a Saiyan form. Stopping and feeling for some clue, he realized that her Ki was off the chart and she felt too much like Gohan. He quickly dropped down and Videl slowly flowed suit. Then it hit,. He questioned,  
"How can you use his energy?"

"I have been able to sense the first time uhh, well you know!"

without a word Vegeta grabbed Videl and flew out of the GR to the Med wing to find Gohan and Bulma…..

(OMG is this a clue to what is going on?)

Busting into the office Bulma looked up to see two crazed looking people. Sensing an urgency form Vegeta, Bulma asked, "What happened?"

We need to run the same tests on Videl and Gohan , that we did on Bra and Goten.

3 hours later, and silence - Gohan and Bulma began too see a confusing similarity.

Vegeta did ask a perplexing question though, "Videl have you ever been sick?" Not sure what to make of it she had to say except for when she was hurt or giving birth to Pan that no, she did not ever remembering having been sick really sick. Following the line of that question Bulma asked Vegeta, "How could she use Gohan's Power?"

Quietly he answered, "only Saiyans can use each other like that, most especially mates, they live for each other they can give each other power."

"Goten gave the same power to Bra" Vegeta nodded.

"Videl what do you remember about your mother?"

"Vegeta, you asked me before, I am not sure, she died giving birth to me."

not even waiting, Bulma went to her Med files and internet and began punching up a search for Videl's lineage. With her accessibility to The hospital, Bulma had pulled up the report of how Videl mom had died……

Meanwhile, Gohan, not slow, began throwing out questions like crazy…"Do you notice that Videl took my blood type, I did not take hers? Isn't that the opposite from Goten? I d did not pass out and Videl was fine, We never once had a problem?"

"I think that it helped that your two are equal on some grounds, what has me wondering is if this is truly a Saiyan aspect or something that occurs between mates." Vegeta responded.

"Are you two thinking that Videl is part Saiyan?"

I am not sure, but it would make more sense, but then again if not then she can use your powers and you two have been able to share this for many years now"

"Yeah but even so Vegeta, we never did a comparison of my moms or Bulma's Ki before, maybe we can share with our mates?

"If it is possible we have some answers to a few questions, but if She has Saiyan DNA then that would definably explain her ability too plus it would help explain Pan's."

"Pan's just a natural fighter."

"She is more Saiyan then anyone else, in attitude."

"I think she get that from you!" Gohan laughs at his joke, trying to get the feeling of surrealism out of his head.

Smirking, the prince nods, accepting the fact that though Pan loved her family fiercely, he knew that that one had loved his son but she looked at Vegeta adoringly too. Out of all his pupils, she had been the most attentive almost thriving to hear about the stories he told almost more then Kakarot did.

Noticing a pass of looks and grunts, Vegeta questioned the pair, 'What did you just say?"

"Who?"

'You, Son Gohan?"

"Nothing, I was ah I was talking to Videl"

"you have been bonded to her?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"Well if you must know, I mean if it would help , it was umm "

'Just spit it out!"

"Vegeta it was the first time Videl and I had sex." Gohan's Cheeks turning bright red.

"You marked her?"

"Yeas and she marked me back "

"How could you know what to do, I told the Onna how to…" Feeling his check get a little hot, her turned back to his ONNA,

"Women have you found out anything yet/"

Looking up from the computer with Videl, Bulma scowled at her mate and told him to shut up!"

Videl walked away from Bulma and came and placed her hand on Gohan's hand and answered Vegeta's question,

"Vegeta, before Gohan and I had sex we had talked about it, and Miss Chichi had talked to me, I had never had mother so Chichi filled the roll… she told me how Goku would feel the need to mark her, he couldn't explain it, not until later, but Chichi remembers that he had bit her more then once and finally she bit him back…"

Gohan never hearing this story sat back to hear more, 'Go on."

Catching her breath, "Chichi , told me that after her many hickies from Goku she had begun to hear him in her head. She knew when he was hungry and what he wanted even before he could say out, almost like she could hear him. But then one time during the night she conceived Gohan that he was begging her to bite him, he never said it but she felt him asking her. She told me that after that night, they were closer then ever before. So when Gohan told me he had the urge to bite me , I remembered what Chichi had said so I encourage it with Gohan, and I bit him right back. That was the night that we conceived Pan too. "

"Laughing at her computer, Bulma turned to the others, subconsciously rubbing her neck where her scar mark was, "Well it seems we my have found answers after all."

Getting up, she stretched and decided to take a break from the search… "Anyone hungry?"

Two big nods and the foursome went to the Capsule house's kitchen.

(A/N it would be cool if Videl was a Saiyan, maybe I'll write about it)


	13. friends and lovers 13

**Friends and lovers**

**You're where I belong**

Saturday-Sunday

Trunks were watching as Pan was dressing. He loved how her body moved. So perfectly shaped. Her shyness before hand had always made him smile, but now she was boldly showing him herself, and he was just awestricken... His Pan.

"Didn't your mother tell you that straining your eyes like that will cause blindness?"

"Nope, I am not straining not when you so boldly do that up close and personal"

Smiling at each other, Trunks thought how like his father and mother they acted. OMG I can't believe I thought that…

"Really Trunks that kinda grossed me out a bit"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but you know we do act like them, you are pretty mean at times"

'Only because you bring out the worse in me!"

"Well you're just too ugly not to mess with!"

"You think I'm ugly?" Pan's eyes started to tear up

"No! o shit! I was only kidding" Trunks jumped from the bed and tried to put his arms around Pan...

"Don't touch me you ass!" Pan bolted and ran to the huge window opened it up and flew out.

Trunks grabbing whatever clothes he could find followed and tried to put clothes on and fly after his beloved…

He heard her before he saw her; she was on the roof of the building laughing her ass off. Not liking to be a joke he went up to her, "I don't think that was so funny!"

"Oh Trunks you should have seen your face and what trying to get dressed too! I think you need more clothes on, someone might think badly of you!"

"You're evil Pan Son!"

"Trunks you love it!"

Smiling, he grabs his Panny and devoured her mouth before she could mess with him anymore…

Pan and Trunks flew back down to his room, it was early Saturday morning and she needed to check in with her mom. After talking to Videl, making sure she knew all was good, she called over to her grandfather's house. Chichi explained that Goku was spending time with Goten, so Pan sighed and explained that she would call back later...

Trunks then decided to give his mother a call and to check on Bra. Bulma seemed vague about his sister conditioned but assured his that he was not missed too much. Trunks could hear his mothers smile while he explained about himself and Pan. He smirked when he heard his dad in the background "About time brat!" HE said goodbye then looked at his Panny.

"I think that we need a vacation."

Not sure of where his train of thought had went, Pan only nodded. She watched while her CEO began to make plans… In a no nonsense manner, Trunks began to order his life, First he called for his CC limo, next he ordered breakfast, then he called the airport for the CC Lear jet to be fueled. Watching him act this way was fun! Every so often he would come over and give Pan a kiss or a smile. Getting tired of just sitting there Pan went to go take a bath...

She loved the Jacuzzi tub, but soon the smell of the food wafted in and she toweled off and put on Trunks bath robe to eat. After they ate Trunks went to shower and change. Pan had wondered around the Penthouse, noticing how much of it was not yet decorated expect the kitchen, dining room and living room. There were 3 more full bathrooms, and five bedrooms, a patio area and the penthouse pool. While wondering around there was a ring on the intercom. Going to the front door she flicked the screen on to see whom was there. Trunk's personal chauffer was calling; he looked into the screen and smiled at Pan,

Good morning Miss Pan," Said Remy "I have some items that Trunks ordered."

"Hold on"

"Trunks! Remy has some things you ordered!"

"Okay Pan let him up!"

Pan buzzed in the man and waited to see what it could be.

Remy stepped off the private elevator and pressed the bell, Pan threw open the door and welcomed the wizened man in. He had been Trunks chauffer for as long as Pan could remember. He placed the items down tipped his hat and explained that he and the car were waiting for whenever they needed him.

Curiosity getting the best for Pan, she looked at the beautiful packages that Remy had brought up. However, she noticed the name of the stores for which they came from. Eliciting a squeal, Pan tore into the packages to see what Trunks had ordered from the elusive shop that Bulma owned. (She loved the shop so much she bought it)

Not wasting time she changed into the simple little dress that Trunks had asked for along with the shoes and panties and bra, all kinds of little things.

Quietly he snuck up to Pan and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

'Trunks how did you know what to get for me?"

"Easy, the shop knew your size and likes, mom always made sure that you and Bra and Marron or any of her friends and special customers' wants and likes was always available. It was a matter of calling down and sending it out."

"Your mom is always that kind of person, so are you."

"However, (taking a small box from his pants pocket) this, this is not from that shop..."

Pan noticed the Aqua and silver paper. This small box was gifted wrapped. Pan leaped to it and shakily opened the little box…There was a simply the most beautiful ring.

As Pan took the ring with the Square cut diamond (Princess cut!) out she looked at Trunks and notice him go down on he knee, gasping as she realized his intentions happy tears began to run down her cheek..

"Pan, I know you might think this is sudden but last night I told you that I was not your challenge. I am yours. You have held my heart forever, and I want he world to know it. You are my lover, my best friend, you are my home my shelter my love my life. I would be honored if you would be My Princess my wife my other half."

Her Saiyan mind was telling her that she was his mate, but now her human mind yelled for joy as she threw her arms around her purple haired Prince and kissed him.

"I hope this is a yes?"

"Baka Yaro!"

'Good, then let's get moving we have lots to do!"

"Trunks, this ring is From Tiffany's, you did not just order it"

"Panny, I have had this ring for a while now, I think I just kept hoping I would not screw up, so I could ask you right and not have you laugh at me." Looking quite like a little boy.

Pan came to her Prince and kissed him so lightly, "Trunks I would never laugh at you, not about this." Trunks took her hand and admired how beautiful it looked even more so now that she wore his ring. It made his heart just about burst from the happiness it gave him.

They stepped out into the midmorning sun and hoped into the waiting limo. Eyeing Pan he smirked knowing that this day was going to be the second best day in his life. They came to the private entrance of the airport and moved to the terminal for CC. They boarded the jet, one of the attendants handed Pan a fluted glass of champagne and she sat very close to Trunks in one the leather loveseats. His Pilot came in the back and shook Trunk's hand. Trunks gave him a flight plan and the captain tipped his hat and prepared for the flight.

The lull of the engine put Pan to sleep and she dreamed of her and Trunks dancing on the clouds…..

While she slept Trunks hoped that Pan would be up for the adventure he had planned….

They arrived in Tokyo, another limo was waiting for them, they sped away to the center of the city, and Trunks checked them into the Plaza hotel. The couple went to their room, they had no luggage to speak of, but Pan watched Trunks take out a notebook case. Inside she noticed that it had 15 empty Capsules. "Trunks what do you have planned?"

"Well, WE are going to go on a shopping spree and fill these capsules up!"

"But what…"

"Ssh, we are going to do this, I know you hate shopping but we are going to need to get things, you have to be the part of a Princess, and it would just not do with just ordinary things, we need to get some very special items!"

'Okay, I understand that, but wouldn't your mom or my mom…"

"Just let me spoil you this weekend. The sky is the limit!"

Pan let out a breathless, 'Yes!"

'Good, now let's go and eat!"

Laughing the couple strolled out of the room and headed into the big city…

Many hours later……

Pan and Trunks retuned from a hectic day. Pan was moody, so Trunks let her go up to cool down, it took three porters to load and bring up all the purchases…, The suite had three rooms and Trunks was organizing the items and preparing to capsulate them when Pan called from the bathroom…"Trunks can you come here.."

Striding to their bathroom, "Hey how are you doing?"

"I am sorry Trunks; it's just that some people are such asses!"

'I know babe, just relax.'

"Relax; they looked at me like I was some whore!"

"No, Pan they're just jealous over the fact that I was buying all of this for you. Look the sales manager straitened it out, no harm done."

"You should have let me blast her."

"Pan, you know what kind of things that my family has had to deal with, this is not the first time you have been with me out. You just can't get mad and go off the handle like that. Tomorrow is going to be better and tonight I am taking you out for dinner. So take your bath and wash up I have another surprise,"

The door bell rang….

Trunks held up a finger asking for a minute, Pan heard the muffle noises from the door, curiosity getting the best of her she climbed out of the Tub and put on her hotel rode, no sooner then that she was bombarded by three women… Glaring over their heads one was looking at her hair another had her hands while the third was scrutinizing her face, she glared at Trunks…, He waved good naturedly and left thee room with a promise to return…

Hehe, she is going to hate that… Trunks had decided to go to the salon downstairs and relax while those women pampered an unwilling Pan. Hoping that the building wouldn't need replacing if she lost her temper… just as he was sitting in the barber chair for a shave and cut, he heard Pan _(You are so in trouble when I see you)_

Smiling to himself he thought back, (_Panny, it would not do for you to be so grumpy, how people would feel if the soon to be Mrs.Vegeta-Breifs was such a grump! You are a Princess, you are above getting so worked up over these petty things, be a good girl and try to enjoy it. I love you for you, but just this once enjoy all this pampering!)_

Guilt. She knew she would not argue, he knew it. He just guilted her into allowing this to happen. She was not really mad about getting pampered, it was just that he threw her into it; she hated anyone making a fuss over her. Too bad she was not like Bra or Mare. Pan had never wanted to be so silly. But she then remembered Vegeta's description of the court of Vegeta-sei. Her favorite fairy tales came from Vegeta describing the histories of the Warrior Planet and those stories had been her dreams. She remembered how he described the ways the fierce women could be but yet demanded respect for their beauty and regal ness. She knew she was a strong fighter, a SSJ2 no less, so why not have the best of both worlds… She was just handed her dream, why did she not see this before, she could play her kind of princess, a Saiyan Warrior, sneaking a smile, and she allowed the three women to continue. They all visible relaxed noting the change of the young women.

Trunks feeling the change in Pans demeanor snuck in a sigh, (_I knew you would love this)…._he heard a Humph!

An hour later Trunks made it back to his room, one of the ladies stepped out and asked him where they would be dinning that night, "Restaurant Joel Robuchon"

Noting this the ladies wasted no time in ushering Pan into the bedroom that had her new purchases in it. The picked out a Nicole Miller evening gown in deep plum, smooth silk satin; draped neckline; criss-cross straps in back with a slight draping of satin on back; seam detailing around back bodice. Stepping into this was like heaven. It was so light. The managed to put Pan thick luxurious hair in to a French Twist with tendrils framing her face. What seemed forever, Trunks was waiting in the living room dressed in his dark Tux. As soon as Pan graced him wither presence he let out a deep breath. His eyes were shinning. This was his Panny, unbelievable she was more exquisite then he could have imagined. The way she carried herself, he knew she had a demanding presence, but with this she looked regal. Scrunching up his eyes though he gave her a snarl "Not quite right"

"What!" Pan sputtered, "I have been pinched and prodded, painted and plucked and this is what you tell me!"

Moving out of the room Trunks proceeded into the bedroom and began searching out one of the purchases. Removing the box, Pan sneaked a peek over his shoulder. Trunks walked to Pan and told her, "I think this will do."

As he opened the box he heard four gasps as he lifted the beautiful amethyst assemble. A pear shaped stone set in Platinum and matching earrings. Pan did not remember buying any jewelry and questioned when it was purchased.

"Well Pan every item you picked, I asked that a matching accessories and jewelry be picked as well."

'Trunks this is just too much, way too much I can't..."

"Hush Pan, I know that you are not into all these finer things like this and well nobody in our family is, but we will be living in a different lifestyle. This is no longer our buddy time, you are my flower, and you will have all the finer things, I would bathe you in diamonds, I want you bejeweled in every stone, by comparison those fine things pale to your beauty. I love you Pan and this is just what you deserve, it would be what my family would expect from me to just begin to give a Princess."

Retuning to the hotel, Pan was feeling kind of silly. She had stars in her eyes; due to the many flashes from the paparazzi. She had consumed a fair amount of wine too. Trunks ushered her upstairs and as they walked in to their bedroom which had a breathtaking view of the Skylight. Trunks held Pan around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, and began to assault her neck and ears kissing every spot, murmuring how much he loved her. Pan turned around and captured his lips in a lingering kiss. Taking a breath, Trunks steps back to give Pan a half lidded gaze. The bright blue eyes of her lover were now dark blue slits; she had never seen this side of Trunks before. Her mouth was still reeling from the kiss, but he noticed the surprise look in her eyes. He could recognize almost a fear, the question. He bent to kiss her again, drawing her into his arms and moving toward the bed. Slowly her unzipped the dress and slid the straps off her shoulders. Kissing her neck again then running his tongue from one ear, around her neck nibbling her skin then reaching her other ear, taking a small bite and gaining a hiss of pleasure and pain from Pan.

Pan's Saiyan senses kicked in and she could distinctly taste the air and the strong primal muskiness of the room. Her mind was in a blaze of what feelings that Trunks had aroused from her and the state of arousal he was in too. She couldn't speak, only stood there arching her body into his as he undressed her. He pushed her down to the bed, he smirked, very Vegeta like, and fear once again assailed from her. Tasting the air Trunks continued to stare at this creature, his mind in an overload, tensing for he had never been able to let this side show. He loved the desire and fear that was exuding off Pan. It drove him into a blind passion. His clothes were too restrictive and he nearly tore them off in a haste to be rid of them. He had to curb his anger. This surprised him for a moment, because it was an unknown anger. He was angry at the limit of time, the limit of clothes, and the fact that it was taken too damn long to take her. Pan's fear turned into surprise when she sensed the anger coming from Trunks, she began to increase her power incase he did something too rough. She could sense that he was teetering on the edge of the Abyss, and would only survive to meet him there at full strength. At this point it was like preparing for a great battle, one she only hoped to survive. The sweet kisses from the night before were missing, there were no words between the pair. Only growls were coming from her lover. She began to notice his Cerulean blue eyes were flickering to a deep teal, and his fine lavender hair was starting to glow. He was Power up to Super Saiyan, and she only prepared her body.

Fearing for her life, she only thought of trying to survive, but before Trunks Plunged deep inside her, she felt one thing in her mind, (_throes of battle_). She accepted this thought, wondering where it came from. One does not usually equate those words with sex! And she also knew that Trunks had not sent her that thought. Pan would later ponder those three words.

To her ears it sounded like two wolves fighting. The growls coming deep from his chest only matched hers. Pan had arched her body to fully accommodate a Super Saiyan, an instinctive move that kept her from being torn in half. There were no Ki blast, instead Trunks was sending energy through his body to Pan. Her mind was screaming as shock wave after wave raked her body, though she cried from the intensity but not pain. Blood assailed her nose, the acrid coppery flavor piercing them both, driving them both in to a deeper frenzy. They battled for dominance, Pan feeling an urge unlike any before clamored to pin Trunks down and take over, only to find that his strength had not increased but definitely won out that move. It was a sadistic game of making each other cry out but to not stop. Some deep animalistic urge had pushed them beyond rational thought. They continued deep in to the morning, until at last they cried out in a complete release and blacked out.

Waking Sunday morning, Pan tensed. She could still taste the air. Blood was dried on her hands and she could taste it in her mouth. Looking over at her lover, she could see the scratch marks that covered his back, down his thighs and even his face. She noticed bruising on his arms. Shocked to say the least she rushed to the bathroom she took a survey of her own body. If Trunks looked that beaten, Pan looked into the mirror, a matching gasps meet hers. Standing stark naked Trunks could only stare at Pan's backside. Then he looked in the reflection. The fear he felt before was nothing compared to this. Not the Ki blast from when she was little, not the pranks he had pulled, not the recent spar they had could even compare to how horrible he felt. He walked slowly to Pan fearing the loss of his world, he came to her and feel to his knees, a sob reached her ears.

Surprise more then anything shook her. She had to assuage the pain coming from him. 'Trunks, I m not hurt. Baby I'm ok"

"No, look what I did to you, I am so sorry!"

Getting mad at him she yelled, "Trunks stop!"

He looked into her eyes. Pan kneeled down to him and spoke very softly yet firmly,

"Trunks look at yourself, are you hurting this morning?"

He shook his head.

"Good, now I don't hurt either, we both look a mess, but we are ok, you did not hurt me. It is like any other battle or spar we had, even banged up and bleeding, we never really hurt each other right?"

He shook his head again.

Getting tired of his nonverbal motion Pan was irked, "listen boxer boy, don't act this way after last night, it was after all a glorious battle, and nothing does the soul justice to that which is in the throes of battle and only then we feel these animalistic tendencies of having Saiyan blood run through our veins…"

Trunks gave a startling look to Pan, noticing a questioning loom in her eyes.

"Pan what did you say, why did you just say that?"

"I don't know it was the words I could hear last night, the throes of battle. It made sense to what was happening. I was surprised at first then I heard that..."

"My dad told me that once. I did not know quite what he meant until recently."

"Maybe it was a memory I heard?"

"Well lets hope so, I would hate for my dad to get involved with what happens between us!'

Cringing at the thought, both start laughing. Pan turned to take a shower and Trunks loud growling stomach made its presence known thus he went to ordered breakfast.

The knock at the door alerted them that breakfast was there, and Trunks began to drool from the smell, Pan reached to the cart and took up the Sunday paper, and before Trunks could take a bite…

"Oh Shit!"

Blue eyes locked with black. Turning the Front page to Trunks he could see the Picture of Trunks and Pan walking into the Plaza hotel after their dinner last night. **Trunks Vegeta-Briefs –President of Capsule Corp celebrate engagement with Hercules granddaughter Son Pan!**

Trunks only shrugged his shoulders, he knew this was expected.

Pan was fuming, the paper listed all the stores they had visited yesterday, and the purchases made what they had for dinner, and what time they had returned to the hotel. More annoyed than anything, Pan began to much her toast. She threw the newspaper down and tried to settle on the television, to her surprise, the Plaza hotel was on the news, and there downstairs was a swarm of reporters eager to bombard them. 'Shit Trunks now what?"

Smiling at his lovely fiancée, he made one observation..." Well we need to heal up or they will think that I am some wife beater…"

Turning her head she muttered, "You are"

This only gained her pillow from the couch to her head.

Seriously Pan, I think we need some Sensu beans before we wander out today."

"Good idea."


	14. in the family 14

You're where I belong

Saturday-Sunday

IN the Family

Goten really couldn't understand why he could not see Bra. The more he thought about the angrier he got. He closed his eyes hoping that the morning would come faster. HE was thinking about his dad's explanation, but something just was not right. HE wanted t to talk t o Bra, had had not and he was not even sure what had happened. He was fighting so many confusing questions. He shakes head again wondering how he could have mated with Bra, but yet feel like he did. The urge to see her was strong; it made him angry it was very strong. But his feelings were stopping him in some aspect. Where was the thrill of hunting his mate to dominate and to fight? All the Things Vegeta and his dad had told him about. This elusive urges that seemed so animalistic was not there. Balking as much he considered his love life up to this point…He was never a ladies man such like Trunks, well women weren't throwing themselves at him. There was Valese, but she had been so sweet and nice, until recently, but sexually she was pretty easy to please. He was after all a Saiyan; he had never had a complaint in the pleasure department… (Ok Goten, stop being too cocky) smirking as he thinks he is trying to avoid his own questions… So what about any of his other girlfriends He couldn't think of a time when he was off, hell the first time had been with one of the fans of the Budokai Trunks and he had scored that night after fighting. That was amazing (checking out that he was some stud man) Goten really stop kidding here. Ok Ok… (A/N Goten is really talking to himself here and arguing with himself). So let me think nope never had a problem before, and I'm pretty sure that I have never been whipped Yes Goten no cracks whipping over here… So Bra, what the hell happened? Closing his eyes and trying to relax Goten begins to think about Bra and what she meant to him. (I know that this is different... good at least I know that, when did I start to see her differently… Wow, at her sweet 16 party. Bulma-San made them all dress up and go to that Party. Bra had stepped out to be announced and she was not wearing some frilly old dress like he imagined, he remembered she wore a pink one with ruffles on her 10th birthday and figured that it would be pretty much the same. But no, not his Bra. A catch.

I remember referring to her as my Bra that night. Before she was Bra-Chan, and Trunks little sister, my nieces best friend, my little sister, I had all theses words to describe who she was, but when she stepped out in that red halter dress, those words no longer mattered she became his Bra. Funny that he did not remember this before. Next Goten tried to remember when Bra became a fantasy. It was not long after her birthday. He and Trunks were hanging out at CC, and that pathetic little kid had come over for her first date… Vegeta had almost scared the crap out of him before Bulma threatened him with the couch… Trunks looked mad too but tried to play it off. The only one who seemed non-interested had been Panny; she just couldn't care less about it. I sat there during the polite conversation and Bra came down stairs. She was in white short and a halter top. Vegeta had made her put a sweater on! As soon as they left we were ordered to go. Trunks and I followed Bra on her first date. Half the time we made fun of everything that poor kid was doing. But somewhere my mind went and I imagined myself with B. Every laugh she cried, it was at my joke. I enjoyed my day dream while Trunks and I keep our guard. The date went pretty smooth until its conclusion. They were saying goodnight and that kid had captured my B- Chan for a kiss. I had not even bothered with what Trunks might do but I powered up feeling quite angry and was about to beat the crap out of the kid, when Bra yelled at me. I can't remember anyone, not even my mom being able to stop me so affectively. "Goten No." I couldn't even fight myself and beat the shit out of the kid I was caught in mid air ready to punch! My mind screamed at me to do it anyway, But Bra was mad and sent an order to me. My body had a mind of its own and I put my head down. Though the kid ran off without a goodbye, scared shitless that I had been flying for one thing and bout to beat the crap out of him, and then for

raving about stupid Saiyan males and pride and privacy and all kinds of shit I can't even remember it all. I just couldn't understand what had stopped me. I was very angry at the moment of attack, what made me stop. I looked up to see Bras eyes, "Well Goten what is your problem?" I said those fatal words, "nothing, I am sorry my Princess." I bowed my head and turned away. Shaking my head and wondering what the hell just happened. Trunks had patted me on the back and had congratulated me for scarring some twit kid and told me not to worry that B-Chan was not really too mad, that she would get over it, really with him and his dad always acting protective that she was use to it by now.

I couldn't shake the feeling that day. I was some 29 year old guy chasing off 16 year old guys from Briefs house , my second home, and now I am fantasizing about Bra. I think it was a good thing that I hooked up with Paris. But after 2 years we broke up and then I met Valese. I really thought that these little fantasies were just that. A man would be blind not to see what a hot little number Bra is. Maybe that is why I kept hanging with Trunks and Pan. I kept thinking that our friendships were too important to lose. Or I was thinking how Saiyans had to stay together. I mean when you're an alien it was like the biggest thing to be, and I could never imagine explaining that to any of my girlfriends. I got to be myself with Bra and Pan and Trunks. Being a Son also had a disadvantage, I would let Bra walk all over me pretty much like Bulma did my dad at times. Then I would get so damn mad at her. She always perplexed me, I was mad, angry , happy , and yet willing to do anything she ever asked of me, like the time she ask me to help her out a children's fundraiser at CC, I got to be a dumb dinosaur dressed up like some freak, and Trunks laughed his ass off at me. But the smile I got afterward was worth all the harassment I got from everyone. I thought that is was because I loved kids so much. Now I think it was because of her... My elusive dream, my Princess. AARGHH I can't take it how an she make me feel so I don't know low, pathetic, yet happy, why can't I just do what I have to do and hell I mated to her. What was thinking! She's mine… Wait she is mine, I have been rambling around and not realizing it, now what do I do? I could claim her for eternity, hell I did that, but hey make herrrrrrrrr bend to meeeeee? Make her beg for me to bring herrrrrrrr………………………..OMG Vegeta is going to kill me! This is crazy what the hell did I do!

Chichi looked over to Goku, "I think your son is losing it!"

"Chichi, he has got to work this out; he has to get there himself. Vegeta will come up with something. He and Bulma, they love him like their own son, Vegeta's pissed right now but it will all work out"

'How can you be so optimistic?"

"He was destined to be her mate and he loves her. No matter what brought them to this point, he loves her, and she loves him. And there is the baby..."

Eyes filling up with tears, "A new grandbaby, I am so happy!1"

Chichi throws herself to her hubby; tears of joy flowing freely, Goku just wrapped his arms around her and told her it was great! HE was very happy too. He had missed the time he had had when Pan was born, and if anything Goten loved kids more than anyone too. Father and son were much alike. Maybe it was because I had been a kid for awhile, trying to find the black star dragon balls….Wait the Dragon balls? I wonder…..

The morning sun had begun to rise over Mt Pau and Goku and Chichi had come downstairs to make breakfast. Goten found his way the kitchen with a really goofy face on. Chichi gave Goku a look and he shrugged his shoulder and continued munching on an apple. It was when the frying a hit him in the head when he realized that Chi wanted him to talk to their son…

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Gee dad I don't know, I mean how am I supposed to feel? I mated the girl of my dreams and here I am at my parent's house not understanding why everything is so screwed up? Why can't I go see Bra?" Then I think about getting killed by Vegeta and then I can't seem to stop feeling like everything is wrong but yet right, I mean nobody else has this problem, you and mom, Vegeta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl… Nothing is like anyone ever told me it would be, I feel as though I am on some sick carnival ride and I don't know where the exit is'

"What are you going to do son?"

I need to go to work and give my Saturday morning class. The kid's one. I think I have taken enough time off, and I love that class too much to miss it. I need to get my head straight and figure this out."

"Good", Chichi said, "I am glad that my boys know how to prioritize their livse and keep their jobs!"

'What?" whined Goku? "Ah Chichi, I work."

"Sparing with Vegeta everyday is not working Goku!"

Knowing a fight was going to break out, Goten finished eating and rushed to go to West City and to MR DOJO"S….

He was only too happy to be back at work. The kids were screaming and play fighting, and it made his headache actually disappear.

The class had been at it for a while and Goten wanted them to do some one on one sparring, it was coming close to when another ceremony for belt advancement, this class seemed to be heading for great things all of them seemed very dedicated. It was then that his star pupil's turn came up. Maddy. Having never had a panic attack before, Goten did not recognize the signs at first. But when this little blued haired girl began to take her stance, Goten felt like his throat was being squeezed shut. All he could see was Bra. His Princess. The wave of anger and nausea enveloped so quick, that all he could do was wave off the children, turn to one of his assistants and bugged out of the Dojo, explaining hat he was sick. He had to fly… Not wasting more time he soared away from west city going as fast as he could to his home. He needed to get home. He flew home barely able to breath. He got there and told his mom he was sick. This caused Chichi to have an all out panic. He begged off feeling like he had battled and lost, he was just too tired and feel on his bed and went to sleep……

It was her first pony ride. The little blue haired girl was so happy, and trusting. HE was a little scared he did not want her to get hurt. But she gave them that smirk and told him in no uncertain terms that the pony would not dare hurt her. Goten laughed. Remarking how much like her grandpa she was. "Daddy will you stay with me?" the little girl asked.

"Sure baby, daddy won't leave you!" Happily Goten walked around the huge lawn at CC. He had turned to wave at his family sitting under the big Banyan tree where the party was set up. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. IT was her birthday today. She was 4 years old, and grandma Bulma had organized this huge party. This included the pony rides. He turned his head back to this lovely girl, her hair so much like her mothers, but she seemed too much like Panny and Vegeta. HE laughed thinking about that. She sure has her grandparents bowled over. Then it fast forwarded….. They were all signing happy birthday, he was standing next to his wife, looking down he smiled at Bra. Bulma was taking pictures and Vegeta was actually had well almost a smile. His dad was singing off key and She had her hands over her ears…..The sun was setting and the party was over, and I was carrying her up to her room. I had put her in her bed and she grabbed my hand, I looked into her big blue eyes and my tongue was caought in my throat. 'You're the best daddy ever!" "Yell well you the best daughter ever!" I smiled and she smiled. "Daddy I love you" My heart skipped a beat, I turned to walk out the door and shut off her light, "I love you too baby. Goodnight." I left her room and was heading to mine, and saw Vegeta in the hall way. Vegeta stood in front of me and asked, "Boy! What do you want with My Princess", I start… 'She's mine'

Before I knew it Vegeta was beating the crap out of me. I was going to pass out I was so dizzy… I looked up to see my dad, "Dad?" "She's mine!"

Goten woke up, he was sweating, and breathing hard. What the fuck was that? that was the most screwed up dream ever… Vegeta beating the crap out of me… hey wait, he did do that, yesterday. What about he rest of that dream, that little girl she was my daughter, she looked so much like Bra. We were all a CC. That was so weird. Those eyes, her sweet smile, where had I seen them, oh Bra. ("Daddy I love you.") OMG my heart my heart hurts, I love that girl, my baby. Why is this hurting so much, my head is swimming?

Goten walked back down to the kitchen and there sat his dad. "What's wrong Goten?"

Goten trusted his dad more then anything in the world, and he had to talk to someone, so he told him about work. He then told about the sickness he felt and them about the dream. IT just all tumbled out, he couldn't stop it. His dad never judged anyone.

Thinking real hard, he wondered if he should tell Goten, "Well Goten that was a funny dream."

"Dad, what do you think it meant? I mean the way it felt it was so real like."

"I don't know maybe it was a vision?"

Chichi walks in from outside with a laundry basket, 'Chichi listen to Goten dream."

Putting the basket down Chichi sits to hear from her son. "Well mom after I got home today I had the dream…"

"And then she told me that she loved me and I said I love you too baby, then Vegeta was beating the crap out of me and..."

'Mom, what's wrong?"

Both men turn to see tears in Chi chi's eyes, she wiped them and then screamed, "Oh another girl, I get another girl, and I am so happy Goten!"  
Chichi runs out the room and starts in the attic to try and find any one Panny's old things 

Goku starts scratching his head and laughing his laugh. "Dad what was that?"

"Um well you see there is something you don't know, and well I don't know if I should tell you, but since mom already m well I uh and well you ah…"

"Dad tell me what don't I know?"

"Bra is pregnant."

Goten fell over. Then his voice got real high and he started ranting:

"Should I go over there? No. Should I call? No.

Oh Kami, what do I do? No wonder Vegeta beat the crap out of me. First I mate his daughter but no I had to get her pregnant. What the have I done, I just broke up with Valese. I had sex with her I don't know, I never bit her I bit Bra, I mated Bra. Bra is pregnant, Bra is pregnant, my dream it was my dream! I'm going to be a daddy? My Princess"

Goten began to hyperventilate and all Goku could do was knock him out. He seemed to be doing this a lot with his sons lately... What is wrong with his family?

Goku put his son back to bed and waited for lunch...

Sunday morning came and Gohan had flew back home. He had missed being home, but he was real worried about Pan. He Ki had fluctuated all night and he wanted to make sure she was fine…. He went inside to find Videl drinking her coffee. Kissing her on her head he began to call for Panny, 'she's not home Gohan"

"What do you mean she's not home?"

"Gohan, Pan is with Trunks."

'Why would she be with Trunks, she needed to be home and resting, he nearly killed her!"

"Calm down Gohan before you blow a circuit. They made up; they went on a vacation he wanted to make it up to her. He felt really bad!"

"He will feel bad after I kill him!"

"Gohan you will not do anything!"

"Wannna bet?"

"DO I need to call Goku and your mom over?"

The threat of his mother was what stopped him.

"No!"

"Listen, Panny is a big girl, she's not mad at Trunks and you need to trust her judgment. Anyway we need to worry about Goten right now…"

"Goten? Whats wrong with him?"

Videl then sat her husband down and told him all that she knew….

"Wow, I sensed something wrong on Thursday but not that…Bra is really pregnant?"

"Gohan I think your brother really needs you right now, Pan is fine she called me yesterday, but why don't we go over and help out your mom and dad today. This is just too much for Goku to try handling everyone!"

Agreeing, Videl and Gohan go next door to help his parents with his brother. No one ever read the paper that day, the TV was never turned on. There just had been too much going on at home and in the Family….

(A/N that was one reason why Gohan is not really mad yet. The next morning (Monday) they head out to CC and to work with Bulma, remember the fight scene with Videl and Vegeta? Well now that it is clear in my mind, the next chapter will be about everyone reaction to Pan and Trunks! Monday afternoon at CC with Gohan and Videl!)


	15. Monday Monday 15

**You're where I belong**

**Monday Monday **

Had it only been three days? Pan wondered as Trunks and her finished packing the capsules. She tried to remember the weekend. Then a thought slipped in. I never told him….Looking at the ring she wore she wondered how the words never passed her lips. Before she could voice it Trunks sent her a thought (_I hear you Pan, I know_)

"But Trunks I never told you how much I love you!"

"Say it again!"

"It"

"Pan"

"Trunks I love you!"

"That sounds so great to me, but I knew you did!"

"Yeah well go tell on the mountain."

"What?"

Laughing she threw out "Mt Pau"

Catching her meaning Trunks paled a bit. He was not quite ready to have to deal with Gohan yet! He wanted to enjoy Pan all to himself for just a while longer.

"Trunks I really want to get back."

"Ok let me call down,"

"No, I want to go now, I have an idea"

Grabbing his hand Pan placed two fingers on her forehead and before Trunks could question this move the world fazed out and they were gone, reappearing in Trunks room at CC.

"When did you learn that?"

"Oh grandpa been showing me how, but that was the first time I was not with him"

Trunks and Pan were smiling at each other, when both sensed a presence.

"Trunks my dad is here!"

Vegeta hollered up to the two, "hey get down here now!"

Slowly the two wayward lovers headed to the living room to face both sets of Parents….

"Welcome back Trunks, how are you Pan?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta was against the wall with arms crossed smirking. Gohan stood up and walked toward Trunks, never blinking he punched Trunks in the jaw sending the young Prince to the ground.

"Daddy!" Pan ran over to her felled beau.

Gohan then spoke, "That's for hurting my little girl the other day!" He then sat back on the couch next to Videl.

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his son. Graciously he sat up and stood back up. "Gohan I am sorry about hurting Pan, I never meant to hurt her she means everything to me."

Vegeta patted his son on his back and then put an arm on Pan's shoulder and walked the two over to the loveseat. He turned around and the stood next to Bulma. The couple was not sure how to respond...

_Pan, do you notice that they have not said anything about Friday?_

_They act like they don't know._

"So what's been going on? Asked Trunks

Vegeta not wanting to prolong too many conversations gave Pan and Trunks the run down from the weekend.

After that, Trunks and Pan felt that any more news might be too hard for the family to handle so both sat still thinking of a way to help their friends and family. Conversations began to prop up with ideas and suggestions on how to help out when the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes Ginger he's here. Oh you don't say. How many? When did it come out? Yesterday? No I haven't had a chance too yet, Don't worry just give them no comment , I'll handle them tomorrow. I think he is going to be out today too. No don't bother I'll tell him, yes and thank you bye!

No one had been really paying attention to Bulma's conversation on the phone, so she supposed she wondered how to go about this. Hmms she thought why not it wouldn't be a normal day without it... Smiling she sent a message to Vegeta, (_Get ready to hold back Gohan)_

Vegeta looked up to see the bright blue eyes of his mate, acknowledging that she was about to throw some fuel to a simmering fire 

"So Trunks, Pan when is the wedding?"

Slowingher speech Videl closed her mouth to contemplate what Bulma had just said. Gohan looked slightly confused and Pan and Trunks looked as though the earth swallowing them up at that moment seemed like a good thing!

Regaining some composure, it was Pan who looked her father in the eye and spoke,

"I was wondering when we could tell you, I had figured you would have read it in the news yesterday, but seeing that you have not, I guess this is a perfect thing!"

Trunks taking a leaf from the calm composure of his love continued for her, "You see, for a long time I have had an important question to ask Pan and well this weekend I asked Pan to marry me and she agreed!" Bulma and Videl screamed and rushed to Panny giving her a big squeeze and a hug, then Bulma turned to her son and winked, "nice job!"

Vegeta waiting in the wings for Gohan's reaction looked to his son and for a moment they made eye contact. Trunks smiled, his dad approved and was proud; it did not take a genius to realize that.

Gohan looked liked the wind had been taken from his sails. Panny moved from her mother and rushed to her father's side, through the bond of family and love Panny urged her father out the front door and figured she needed to help him with this new idea. Gohan followed aimlessly behind his daughter, letting her drag him in to the patio of CC garden. Pan sensing a little detachment from the world began to talk warmly to her dad.

"Daddy, you know how much I love you. You know I will always be here for you I am still Pan. Daddy you just don't know how much I love Trunks too. I think I have for a very long time. He is my best friend and he loves me too."

Taking a moment Gohan breathed in, he leaned and kissed his daughter on her head, "Panny, I know how much you and Trunks love each other. I have always known. I just never wanted him to hurt you. He seemed the one that could hurt you the most. Daddies are not always mad when their little girls grow up, I mean look at Vegeta, and I would be more worried if I was Goten!"

Pan looked up to see her father smiling, she gave him a grin. Then Gohan pulled his baby into a big hug. "Just promise me to be happy ok?"

"Yeah I promise dad!'

"Pan, I am going to talk with Trunks, don't worry I am only going to scare him a bit."

Giving her father a grim look, 'Don't do any permanent damage or I will have mom put you to the couch!"

Smiling and walking hand and hand the two walked back inside the house.

"Trunks! I need to talk to you!"

Giving his mom a fleeting glance, Trunks walked over to his soon to be father in law, one of the most dangerous men in the universe, possibly the strongest if someone hurts his family….

The two men walked outside

"Trunks, we have known each other for what 33 years? Well yes, I am only 10 years older than you, so I am wondering what makes you think that I will agree to this ah idea that you can marry my daughter. Wait my daughter who is 14 years younger than you?"

Knowing Gohan is being very nice to him, Trunks sucked up and decided to be honest to his long time friend, "Well Gohan, you and Videl have trusted me all my life. You have seen the worse and the best of who I am. You have trusted my friendship with Goten and Pan. I want you to trust that I have respected your daughter, my bestfriend. I have loved her from the moment I saw her, but a few years ago that love turned into something more. I began to feel for Pan what I have never been able or thought I could be able to feel for anyone. I have waited for her my entire life and now, I humbled myself and waited for her acceptance of me. I love her Gohan, I am in love with her, and I know you might not like this, she and I are one, I think we always have been, but now, now …" unable to just say it for fear of Gohan's reaction Trunks stopped.

"Now what? Trunks what are you saying? You and she are one?" Wanting to know Trunks intentions was a hard thing for Gohan to hear, but he had inkling as to what Trunks was getting at. If he couldn't get the words out then he might just have to beat it out of Trunks, it was a matter of Saiyan Pride and honesty that drove this need.

"Gohan, I am not going to lie to you. Pan and I have mated; I took her and claimed her as my mate in the Saiyan fashion. Now I am going to marry her in the fashion of Chickyuu."

Feigning anger, Gohan powered up, raised his fists and bear hugged Trunks.

"Trunks you have been like my other baby brother, you are a very good friend to me, but I am honored to call you son." He stepped back and shook Trunks hand. Squeezing a little tightly he added, "You hurt her and no one will stop the pain" smiling a SON smile he laughed.

Trunks swallowed hard and said, "If I ever hurt Pan I deserve worse then any Pain you might give, I would die for her I will die without her, she is my soul, heart."

"Glad to hear it"

The two men came back inside CC and planned the next adventure

Screaming at the top of her lungs Bulma got everyone to shut up!

"allrigtht, we have some worked to do. Vegeta, call up Goku and Chichi and have them bring Goten too. Gohan you need to get Piccolo and Uub I am going to call Yamcha and Lunch, Videl you get Krillin and 18 here. I have a feeling that we are going to need all the strength we can get to deal with Goku!

"Bulma-san is there anything I can do?" asked Pan.

"Well I bet that Bra would love to hear your news!"

"Are you sure, I wanted to tell her and to see her, but I can't be happy knowing that her and Goten are having such a hard time."

Giving her a wink, Bulma encouraged Pan and told her to go ahead that Bra was going to just fine.

Grabbing Pans hand Trunks pulled her upstairs anxious to see his sister too.


	16. dragon balls 16

**You're where I belong**

**DragonBalls**

Accepted by both families, Trunks and Pan climb the stairs to go and see Bra.

Meanwhile downstairs Bulma and Vegeta plan on testing them and Chichi and Goku. The Z-warriors should be here any moment so Bulma went ahead and began preparing for her and Vegeta's testing. Goku arrives with Chichi and Goten in tote. Hoping that by being honest with Goten, Vegeta and Bulma began a series of testing. Goku become panicky knowing that his turn would soon be up (HE hated needles)

Pan and Trunks slowly opened up the door to Bra's suite. Figuring to find Bra ether on her computer or sleeping, they were mildly shocked and very happy to see her busy at her drafting table. Her computer was on but there were books, written by Gohan and Bulma, and manuals from Vegeta spread everywhere... On closer inspection it seemed that Bra was in the middle of some great school project concerning herself with the history of Vegeta-sei. Bra was busy sketching a type of outfit which looked very familiar. There were pictures and sketches of large dining halls, Saiyan style armor, and very mythical looking dresses if they could be called that. There were great dragon designs and arena sitting areas, large dining tables with food, adorned with very gothic looking chairs. Some where charcoaled pictures others were colored in hues of blues. Pan recognizing the stately architecture of the drawings was quite impressed with Bra' attempt of creating a Royal court of Vegeta-sei. Bra and she were like two sides of the same coin much like Goten and Trunks. Bra was into fashion design, while Pan was structural design. Trunks coming to a picture that looked very much like him was mesmerized by the way his sister had captured him. He knew it was him by the hair, but the dress wear was unlike anything he ever wore. It was Saiyan armor, but offered no real protection. It was silver, in color, and he had a Cape on in Royal blue, she had placed a type of crown on his brow, and on his arm and chest were the Vegeta Royal insignia. His boots were black and sliver tipped. He was impressed by the ability his sister had to capture the look of regal ness in his face and wondered if he really looked that much like his father.

Pan saw the picture that Trunks was looking at, and her little gasp at the wonder of it is what alerted Bra. She looked up and a smile had graced her beautiful face and was spread from eye to eye.

"Bra these pictures, there gorgeous!"\

"I hoped that you would like them!"

"No, Bra you really have outdone yourself, I think I'll keep this one of Trunks!'

"Sis, I am blown away, how long you have been dong this ..." Trunks spread his arm around her room…

"Well, I started on most of this yesterday."

Black and blue eyes were shocked, "But the picture of you Trunks I have had that done for a while now."

"Bra I've seen much of your work, I have never saw this one " Pan refereeing to Trunks.

"Well, that one was a surprise, I have been keeping that away for sometime, it was to be a surprise for Trunks, and his bride!"

"Bride?"

Bra laughing at the way the words came out of Pans mouth. "Yeah well, I was gong to make this outfit for Trunks and present it to him as formal wear for his wedding if he ever settled down. It is a replica of what Dad described what a Prince of Vegeta-sei wears at court for high ceremonies. I just didn't want anyone to see it if it was wrong, and I had added some things that I just was not sure about, but hoped it came out right, so I have been hiding it. (Along with another one, thinking to her).

This is amazing, how could you have done this all so short of time?" this from Trunks.

Well when mom told me about Goku's blunder, she had come up with a great idea, and Goku said that mom and dad wanted grand party, I thought of this being the best way to go, plus it really helps to do things a way that show who we are"

"I don't understand; what did Goku do and what has this got to do with anything?" said Pan.

"Oh, I forgot, you have been MIA all weekend! You don't' know!"

"So, let's see… After the spar, I got really sick , but you guys know that, so anyhow, you know about Goten and I, right, yeas , anywhot, Goku was trying to convince Goten that he should not come over here, so he made the blunder by sprouting some excuse that mom and dad wanted to announce our umm union in a proper fashion. I was downstairs when Goku talked to dad, you know he started winning about screwing up and I heard Dad call him an idiot. Dad talked to mom and mom and he agreed that maybe Goku had a point; maybe he did something that might help. Mom asked me about it, and we came up with a thought Maybe just maybe if Goten thought they way he did because he was not suited for me, that a type of festival, with challenges and banquets and all kinds of medieval type events, would be a way to show how right it was for Goten and I to be together. Vegeta-Sei was particularly proud of its Royal monarchy. I mean Trunks and I are Royalty and that is what touched a nerve with Goten. I know it sounds silly, but I think Goten really in some deep way feels that intricately Saiyan servitude to the house of Vegeta. Call me crazy, but I thought that he really needs this" Spreading her hands like Trunks did showing that the pictures she had created was her dream her idea being born.

Pan rushed to her best friend and hugged her, for tears were brimming in her eyes. Pan knew how it felt to love someone so much and that grasping at any hope was better then none at all.

Quietly Trunks walked the room. Eyeing the pictures. "Bra there is more here"

Understanding her brother she sheepishly smiles," well big brother, what do you think this is?"

Giving her a conspirator's smile Trunks began to verbalize what Bra had done." I have known Goten all my life. And you are right, instinct Goten feels like he does. HE might not even admit himself. But being fused with him, I have seen his thoughts. IF what dad says is true about what can happen, then Goten is the prime example. IT does not surprise me. However, only whished he would have been fine like Pan is fine. We are all best friends and when one of us has faltered, we have been here to pick up. But this is the first time something like this has really happened to just one of us. From what Gohan said, it is like he is only half himself right now." Points to his head, "I really believe that this is a psychological twist. Mom and dad are asking that we have our blood work done too. But Pan and I are Saiyan, but if humans and Saiyans can share just like Saiyans can, then we don't have a DNA issue but one of the mind and of the heart. Bra I think you recognize this don't you?"

"Trunks I have some idea of what I want, and What Goten needs. I do think that Goten is still here, Pointing to her head, but he is not right. HE is thinking strange thoughts and feeling confused. I want daddy to retest his Ki, you know like they did for Radditz. Goten is a first Elite, daddy knows this, hell all of us are, no one ever achieved SS in the Royal court except dad and you, I mean Goku transformed first. Dad always called everyone a third class anyways, and that has a way of making people feel that, he is the Prince! Goku and Gohan don't let it get to them, but Goten grew up here, he learned the history with us he, he, he..." she could not go one for she was now openly crying...

Pan finished for her friend,"he's been in love with you from the first day. HE loved you as a baby; He cared for you and watched over you like a dam mother hen! HE admires you and doted on you, Hell I was jealous at times! But then I had the same treatment from Trunks! Bras you have been everything to Goten, though he would; like you say Trunks, never admit it out loud.

"This is a good idea."

"Really Trunks you think this tournament and banquet is enough?"

"Yeah Bra, I do. But like I said this is more."

Eyeing a picture, Pan spied a dress that she knew Bra had worked on since the first time she started designing clothes, "yah Trunks, this is more, this is a wedding too "

Bra smiled. Her best friend had it right. Winking at Trunks, she smiled, "it's not just for me."

Pan took the picture that Trunks still had of himself, "nope, it's for all of us." The three friends were smiling at each other.

"I guess when can tell then, Pan agreed to marry me!"

Bra rushed forward and crushed her brother and Pan in a tight hug, easing him, away he patted Bra's tummy and smiled again.

"Trunks get down here now"

Everyone cringed when they heard Vegeta's voice. He turned and rushed back down to find out what was wrong.

Bra eyed Pan mischievously, "Ok Bra there is more, what have you got up your sleeve now?"

"Oh nothing just wondering if you are up to helping your uncle and my mate and you and Trunks ……"

"Ok, but I think this is more then helping design the hall that is going to hold these grand event!"

"We need to go find some things."

"What?"

"I want everything to be perfect, it has to be just right and without help I cant do it, we can't do it. We need the best seamstress and mercantile from Vegeta-Sei"

'And how do we find that?"

"Really Pan don't be so obtuse, you know what we need!"

"Really Bra I don't, "Smiling evilly.

"I am only saying this once, go get the Dragon Radar, and I will grab some capsules."

"The new balls?"

Nodding, bra turns around and began to pick up some items and organize her room. Without a word Pan leaves to head to CC compound where Bulma does most of her private work. Going as quietly as she can she hears the commotion? Goku is powering up and Trunks and Gohan and Vegeta are trying to hold him down. Her grandma is screaming at him and then she hears Piccolo and Yamcha yell that Goten was really getting mad. She could feel everyone's Ki going off the charts. She heard the ping of the frying pan laughing that Goku was finally subdued, she feels Trunks rushing to Goten…

Come on Pan, let's get going. She thinks to herself. She comes to a huge garage like structure. Originally this was Dr. Brief's lab, and still acted as the common workshop for the Briefs. Many original CC designs began here at home. Pan, being one of the foremost avid DragonBall hunters, quickly found the new radar. She spied Gyru in the corner and shushed him. He only bleeped and said, Pan. She waved by and rushed back up to Bras room. She heard Trunks and Goten both say Fuss-shi-ion! And wondered why the boys would be fusing, until she heard Goku scream! Laughing and not really wanting to get involved in all the Testosterone, male and Saiyan that was going on in the med wing, Pan hurried upstairs to get Bra.

In Bras room both girls change into Saiyan spandex outfits. Snapping her boots, Pan reaches and turns on the Radar. Scrutinizing the readout, Bra and her guess that a ball is close by. About to rush out of the room Pan stops Bra. Placing two fingers on her head she IT's both girls to the area.

"Wow, when did you learn that?"

"Very recently!"

"This might be easier than I had hoped!"

"I just hope you know what you are doing when you make your wish!"

"Well Pan I have more then one wish to make.'

"Maybe you should have told me that before we started!"

"Don't worry Pan I think that you are going to like the idea"

Bra told Pan her whole plan; liking the sound of it they went to get closer to the first ball."

(A/N when the wishes are made you will know the other two wishes)


	17. the race 17

**You're where I belong**

**The Race**

A/N this chapter is written differently from the others it is more narration then dialogue.

Goten and Trunks had un-fused. It seemed that it had taken a lot more then Chi chi's frying pan to subdue Goku. It also helped Goten to forget about Bra for a little while…but it was too late…

After the two Saiyans dropped from the fused state it took only a minute before both became very alarmed. Pan and Bra were not at CC anymore. Searching for their Ki signature Trunks caught a feeling that both were together, with a stretch of thought Trunks heard Pan tell him that her and Bra were busy and that they would see them later. Satisfied, he joined his friends and family; it seemed that since everyone was all together that an impromptu BBQ was called for.

Pan knew Trunks would keep track of her and Bra's whereabouts issued the idea to suppress their Ki and block out any thoughts from their loved ones. It was and easy enough trick considering the IT did not emit Ki power ups…..

To complete the arrangements for the BBQ, Yamcha flies back home to gather his girlfriend Marron (yes Krillin's old flame) and Puar. Krillin and 18 ask if Uub could pick up Maron (their daughter) from West City, and that they would go back a fetch, Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle. Trunks tried to encourage Goten for a friendly spar and Goku sat near Piccolo and Gohan all three began to meditate.

Meditating to keep from begin extremely hungry, Goku relaxes his mind and senses a jump of a certain Ki. He had been practicing with Pan IT. He recognized that Pan was suppressing her Ki but using IT and she was jumping around quickly. Wondering what his granddaughter and best friend were up to he tries to track her movements. He opened his eyes once to see everyone else engaged in their own world so he sets off to locate Pan's IT energy. He leaves only to find that the girls were not there. He zones in again on Pan's IT signature and he misses her again. But then he notices that the earth seemed disturbed, and there were a few Ki burn marks, and two dead dinosaurs. When Goku begins to think about what the possibilities are he quickly returns back to CC.

(A/N Goku is not all that dumb people!)

Wondering why his dad popped out, Gohan asked him where he had gone, turning a solemn face to Gohan, "I was trying to find Bra and Pan."

"What's wrong dad?"

"They are fine but they are on an adventure."

Gohan looked at his dad's state and assumed that he probably was missing out on some fun, and it seemed the girls were having a better time. Blame it on Goku's hunger and the fact that they had to stick him more times with the needles because he kept wiggling and hollering too much!

Goku retreats to find his recent DragonBall hunter partner.

"Trunks, do you have the Dragon Radar?"

Both men turn and Goku follows Trunks into the workshop. Going to the first place where the Radar was stored, he finds the drawer empty. "Giru!"

The little android bot bleeps and comes from his corner where he had been hiding realizing that Pan would get him into trouble.

"Giru, show us your radar"

Giru produces the radar that he had incorporated during the grand tour and Trunks and Goku notice that were are 4 balls together and 3 in very different quadrants. Watching Trunks, Goku sees that he just realized what he suspected. Trunks sucked in when he noticed that the 4 balls blipped off screen only to close in on another ball. Looking at Goku both say, "Pan!"

Trunks grabbed Giru and put his hand on Goku's shoulder, Goku zoned in again on Pan but figured she would go to the next ball closest Trunks and Goku and Giru disappear.

They had 5 balls. This was going very smoothly. Ti had only been 2 hours and they were making great time. The girls would make it back to CC way before any test results were in. Hopefully, none of it would matter by then. Deciding on their next jump, Pan decides that, "We will go to the furthest ball from home, and then backtrack to the closer one; we should be home free by then." Agreeing Pan goes to the next quadrant.

However, Trunks and Goku had gone to the opposite ball. The Kais were on the girls' side today. Hoping to catch the girls unaware the threesomes decide to find the last ball instead. They were in a town bazaar, and the race to find the last ball began.

Trunks and Goku had not found the last ball, but the girls had 6 balls together. "It won't be long, they will be here soon."

"WE have been searching for an hour! Where could it be? WE have gone into every shop in this little area and there is nothing!´ Trunks kept zoning the Radar again and again making sure that they were near it. There were so many people here that anyone could have it. Goku, could it be under the ground?"

"I don't know Trunks; we just have to keep searching."

Giru bleeped again alarming the other two that 6 balls were now right near them and this announced that Pan and Bra had arrived. Goku and Trunks' suppressed their Ki's

People. They were everywhere! Bra and Pan looked at each other in exasperation. They had managed thank Kami, to not have to endure any people yet on their little search. Now the last ball seemed elusively hidden among a Bazaar. Goku and Trunks had no more time left and all 4 collided near a fountain at the center of this crazy market. Trunks grab his sister and Giru bleeps "Trunks is mad at Pan!"

"What gives Pan, sneaking off without telling me- searching for the DragonBalls?"

"I am not sneaking Boxer Boy, just was in a hurry!"

Smirking down to his caught sister, "Bra, Pan, Goku and I know that you can't change feelings and people by using the Dragon"

"Duh, Trunks you don't think we don't know that?" (Pan)

To Bra, "well ok Miss Know it all what are you doing?"

Sensing that Trunks was not mad at her, she slid next her grandpa while the two siblings began a fight. Briefly explain part of the wishes to Goku he listens not sure how all of this might work, when Pan realizes that they were very near a Harem tent. The Eunuch guarding the Harem was looking very angry at the group by the fountain but many people were watching the two siblings arguing with each other.

Pan nudged Goku and waved him off as she snuck under the tents flap. She figured that it was a likely place for the ball to be; most likely Trunks or Goku would not venture into a Harem. Moments later…..

Trunks stopped bickering with Bra when he felt Pan's Ki flair. He peered around noticing she was not with the group. Goku and Giru only pointed to the place which now contained a very upset Pan, The Harem tent.

She was pissed! Not only had she been cornered and labeled a thief, but they were calling her a whore too! That was the thought that slapped Trunks.

Trunk's normal good natured and diplomatic human side left. Instantly he growled, not caring he rushed the Tents opening and found Pan being held by two unsuspecting Eunuchs. What they unsuspected was that she was getting very angry. But one look at Trunks, she faltered, power dropping slightly she was amazed at the transformation of her mate. Never before had she seen such a feral look. Years of knowing Trunks, watching him battle in both his business, and enemies, during all the adventures she had accompanied him on, nothing prepared her for the anger that pierced his face. Before she could even say something, if only to calm him from hurting innocent people he flung her through the tent door.

Pan got up from her ungracious toss, took out the procured ball, and rushed to Bra. She smiled her sweet smile to Goku, "Grandpa take care of Trunks for me!" Goku was being amused by what was happening, first with Pan and Now with Trunks rising Ki. Giru hovered toward Pan, "Giru loves Pan!" Thus Pan Teleported herself Bra and a stowaway Giru far from the Bazaar.

Shrugging his shoulders, Goku prepared himself to see what Trunks was going to do…..

He had never been this angry. He couldn't even call it anger. It was beyond any emotion held ever felt. It was because it was Pan. Sure she had been in danger before. IT seems that was her usual task. But now she was no longer being threatened nor insulted, the Eunuch and other harem slaves were trembling in the corner and he was trying to calm down. His Ki was very erratic. HE was in SSj2, but something else was holding him fast, he had felt an urge that swept through him unlike any he had even hoped to encounter. It was not a surprise to ascend further, it was something more but distinctly different. He wanted it back whatever that feeling was, and he seemed perplexed to how to obtain it but frightened at the same time as to what it was that lingered in the back of his mind…

Sensing a fluctuation in Trunk's Ki, Goku rescued his partner and before any more damaged could be had he Teleported them near to where Pan had hustled her group.

**At CC**

Waiting for the food to be done, it was Vegeta who picked up on Trunk's Ki. Smirking he assumed that the boy had to deal with Pan sooner then he imagined. However, it was Goten that was most alarmed. He and Trunks had just been fused. The link they shared was still lingering, and he knew that Trunks was battling more then a rage. He sensed Pan, Bra, and Goku too. He knew Vegeta and Gohan had felt Trunks' energy, but was not sure if they knew how serious the situation might be.

Gohan feeling for Goten rushed to his brother's side. "Goten, Pan is fine, she is not in any danger, that means Bra is fine, feel dad, he is ok too. I think it is just Trunks!"

"Something is off Gohan."

Vegeta steeped to the two brothers, "He is only feeling a rage. That does happen when his mate has been threatened, insult, or in Pans case, annoyed him!" Vegeta Pointedly looked at Goten, hoping that some inkling of Trunks urge would make Goten understand how he should be acting and responding to Bra.

It was useless; Goten acted more like Goku these days!

The seven balls were glowing and humming an electric song. They were ready to summon the new Dragon. Dende had made a new dragon and new balls. Goku had ridden off with Shenlon and he used those balls to come back. Goku still possed the old ones that was part of Shelon, therefore the new one were made. However, to ensure hat there was no misuse the balls, a few things were different. The pass word to call on the new dragon was in Dende's language of Namekian. In earth's history only a few people knew Namekian: Mr. Kame and now Piccolo, MR Popo, King Piccolo, Dende himself, Bulma san, and Bra.

Yes, Bra knew Namekian; she had been the best student like her mother in understanding languages. She knew Japanese, and English, French and Chinese and German. However, she also knew Sayiango and Namekian, She could pick up on most languages that her father could curse in and was well versed in those curses too.

"_Matumba, kigen ijoufu doragon sorede kikiireru wagatou oose!"_

(Matumba, rise great dragon and grant our wishes!)

The balls hummed and a great light shot out from them. The sky turned black and the new dragon appeared before the two girls. Thankfully they were far enough from CC to not have their plan thwarted by them but Piccolo opened his eyes and cocked his head toward the dragon.

"What are your three wishes?"

Glad that Matumba had more power then Shenlon, he was a lot like Porunga, except he granted three wishes instead of two. Bra stated her first wish. "Please revive the finest seamstress and mercantile from Vegeta-sei, and bring her to Capsule Corp."

Matumba's eyes lit up," It will be done"

Pan, spoke the second wish, "Matumba I wish for all our friends and families to be full blooded Saiyans!"

Matumba's eyes once again shinned brightly: It will be done what is the third wish?"

Goku and Trunks landed near the cliff where the dragon was floating above. "Shit! Bra summoned the Dragon!"

Goku and Trunks heard, "It will be done. What is your third wish?"

Speeding as fast as they could they heard Bra, "Matumba, I wish that Vegeta Saiyan no Ou and Kakarot Saiyan no Fukushou to have the rights to grant Saiyanship to those who have sworn allegiance to the thrown!"

"What the hell?"

Matumba closed his eyes and said, "What you ask is difficult, but it will be done!"

Trunks reached the girls as Goku slowed trying to comprehend what it was that Bra had done. He knew the words she spoke, he had heard Vegeta utter _Saiyan no Fukushou_ to him before. Second in command. IT was What Vegeta had said that Goku would have been his second, military; due to his Royal ranking. Vegeta was the Prince; no Bra had said no Ou. The King? That put him in with the Head of military command.

As Goku was deciphering the wish he had heard, suddenly the three Demi –Saiyans fell to the ground screaming in pain…

**At CC**

The party was in full swing, Piccolo seemed slightly agitated, for he was wondering why the Matumba had been summoned, sensing the four people near the dragon was any indication; he took off in their direction.

However, soon all the party goers where shrieking in Pain, Vegeta not sure what was wrong covered his ears from the horrible noise the people were making. Then a slight burning struck him and he twisted to see that indeed his tail was back. He only got to see it when he turned SSJ4 but now there it was like an old friend. Grabbing it to admire his appendage he looked up and saw that he was not alone in this situation. His guest were sporting tails too.

"What the hell?"

Piccolo was mad, why did he now have a tail? He ripped it off! Only to find that within minutes it ha reappeared. Damn his regeneration cells!

He landed where the four DragonBall wishers were at. Striding angrily to Bra and Pan, tail in hand he demanded to know what the two had wished for!

Laughing at the situation Goku had noticed that everyone now had a tail like him! What surprised him though was the color of Trunks and Bra's. One had aqua blue and other dark lavender! However, it was Piccolo who modeled a furry green looking snake that made him laugh even harder

**A/N What to do! Everyone is a Saiyan now!**

Krillin, Maron and 18

Yamcha and Marron

Lunch and Tien

Master Roshi

Bulma and Chichi

Goten, Gohan, Pan, Trunks and Bra had new tails

Videl, Uub

Piccolo

Puar, Oolong and Turtle are animals this have tails but now have super strength


	18. wishes18

**You're where I belong**

**Wishes**

(A/N I forgot to mention Tien and Lunch are Saiyan too!)

"Uh Piccolo you have a green tail!"(Goku)

"Really, I didn't notice!"

"Oh, Kami, I think I am going to burst! I had no idea that you would become a Saiyan too? (Pan)

Three scream (Piccolo, Goku, and Trunks)

"What?"

"We wished that our friends and families would become full bloodied Saiyans! That's what?" Proudly Bra announced

"Bra why would you do something so dangerous?" (Goku)

""Grandpa, we wanted so many things to be right, for Goten, and all of us. We don't want mom and grandma and Miss Bulma to age, we don't want our friends to die and not be here with us, and I am tired of being an outcast and not wholly Saiyan but yet not altogether human. You have been a Saiyan your whole life yet live human like and your fine, I mean how dangerous can it be?"

"Pan your not thinking! It is dangerous because none of us had to deal with the changes that occur when the moon rises. IT s the Oozaru that is the most dangerous and look if our mom's anger were not in check can you imagine how dangerous they would be?"

"Trunks, our moms only get mad at our dad's so no bother there. Plus look at who we wished for to be Saiyans, People who have high Ki's to begin with, it is a new and improved Z-Gang."

Smiling brightly, Bra continued for Pan, "besides big bro, its not like we haven't thought it out, or at least I haven't, but don't you see it is just a part of what could really help us all. Not only that but it could change the way people feel toward our race, we are not some over indulged killing machine…..'

Bra never finished, Vegeta arrived at the little scene, "That's exactly what we were Bra!"

Everyone now stared at the newly transformed King. By some unknown instinct Goku kneeled before Vegeta followed by Piccolo and Pan, not even realizing that they did so.

"Father!"

Trunks and Bra both kneeled down and then stood back up.

Vegeta touched Goku's shoulder and Goku stood back up, "My lord?"

Smirking his usually smirk, "Now Kakarot as much as I enjoy this show of appreciation, well deserved I might add, right now I need you to be your (I can't believe I am saying this) normal self, after all you're my _Fukushou!"_

Like a light going off Goku's face cleared and the normal smile he usually wore was, back, and Pan and Piccolo stance retuned and Piccolo had a questioning face.

The self assured king smiled at his nemesis and friend, "Piccolo, I thought I might enjoy having you bow to me but really I can't stand your ugliness and you horrible green tail!"

"Ha-ha! Well Vegeta don't expect it again, just a minor glitch in this new arrangement!"

"I see, since you fail to address me as your majesty!"

"I am Namekian not Saiyan, though I do enjoy this new found power!"

Two warriors, ruthless, smirk at each other

"Now Princess, let me explain something… The universe has not taken kindly to the acts by the Saiyans. You Pan should have remembered what it was like during the Grand Tour how much Saiyans are despised, feared yet very much hated."

"Yeah but it was Freeza's fault!'

"No, we were used by Freeza for his wants, but never forget what we have always been. It has not been that long that you have forgotten about the Truffles?" They are not the only world who has suffered from our Purges, and all this before Freeza took it upon himself to enlist our race."

"Papa, we made another wishOne that will ensure that if and when anyone comes and finds us we will not be so depleted in our forces!"

"Sire, I know what she says is true, is it not you just called me your second?"

"Kakarot, have you gained a brain?"

Smiling at his king, "I think I may have just figured out why you are such an ass!"

_Are we still best friends?_

Smirking, _I think we were destined to be comrade; though it will now be as it should have always been, a true Saiyan Bond_

"Father, I now understand Bra's wish; she asked for you to be, Vegeta Saiyan no Ou and Kakarot Saiyan no Fukushou and to extend the rights to grant Saiyanship to those who have sworn allegiance to the thrown!"

Turning his view to his children Vegeta's eyebrows rose.

_ I told you now I understand_

_Not now Kakarot_

"Vegeta, I think we need to go back to CC it seems that the others are not quite sure what is going on and I think some women are very angry!" (Piccolo) (You know he was once the Guardian! It's his specialty)

"Kakarot take us back!"

Pan and Goku IT the group back to CC

**At CC**

The six return to utter chaosKi blasts were being tossed out by very angry women while Gohan, Goten and Yamcha run for cover. Krillin was having a staring contest at with 18 and Maron and Uub were watching opened mouth. Lunch and Tien were admiring each others tails while, Roshi, not caring was huddled by Oolong, Puar, and Turtle sipping back on some pina-coladas shouting hurrahs for the fine display from Chichi, Videl, and Bulma, and the other blued haired Marron.

Chichi spotted Goku and began her assault on him. He ran!

"That is enough!" IT only took three words and everyone stopped and lay prone to the floor! (I could get very use to this!)

_I won't let you_

_Kakarot stay out of my fantasies now!_

"All of you to the GR!"

Slowly, all grumbling party goers and the wayward children shuffled into the GR, each taking a seat on the bleachers, Vegeta locked all the doors and turned the gravity up for the entire arena including the bleachers. He strode over to the center gym and opened all the glass walls, making the room an open area. He found his easy chair from one of the offices where he would spend his leisure time and sat facing the crowd of very confused and newly transformed Saiyans. (So this is my new race reborn? I have to thank my wife for having such a daughter such as Bra, my princess)

_ You're welcome_

Smirking he nodded toward Bulma.

"My Kinsmen, I know that some of you are not sure what is going on, but we will clear that up in a moment. First thing is that you have all been granted the great honor of being 100 Saiyans!"

'What the hell!" (Chichi)

"Silence Women!"

"To my great plesrure I am your King!"

"There goes the neighborhood" (18)

"Since I am not as arrogant as my father, I have become tolerant to you! Be as it may, I am assuming that most of you are fluctuating from your normal selves back to being loyal to me!"

"Yeah you got that right buddy!" (Yamcha)

Bulma only sneered, causing Maron (Ym girlfriend) to get all pissy and start in on Bulma Not one to be messed with, Bulma's Ki began to flash Blue again. (This was part of the original Ki blasts at the party)

"Silence, you insolent bunch of newbie's!"

_What the hell is a newbie?_

_Kakarot, will you be quiet and out of my head for a minute!_

All eyes averted back to the little king! (Ha-ha)

"Next, I need for you to understand that with this change there is an order of importance, and many things we now have to address! I cannot have a bunch of halfcocked Saiyans running disorganized here. As with Freeza and on my home world as with any type of militia there has to be order. With any kingdom there must be order. By my assumption, here gathered in this room was the finest of earth's heroes. Now all of that has changed now you are Saiyans, with that comes great threat and great responsibilities! Our very existence is a threat to the universe, one that we have dealt with in the likes of Freeza, and Bebe. And new responsibilities; because the Saiyans are, if not the only, the strongest beings in the universe, but we are vulnerable too. So leadership, strategic planning and organization is a must if we are to survive.")(Man I sound so regal, I love being the King!)

"Sire?"

"Son Gohan, speak"

"Most of us Saiyans know much about the history, I think we should also help the new ones adjust, should we not introduce our court?"

Not answering directly Vegeta continued, "You are the first of your kind, I can't be sure what is going to happen but I first must explain things as Gohan has implied."

Vegeta stood up, _Come here Bulma_

Bulma walked toward her husband kneeling once and stood back up; he took her hand and explained, "I will formally introduce to you my family. Bulma Briefs is duly my chosen Queen. She is a Master Tech, a highly regarded position on Vegeta-Sei, but undoubtedly a very temperamental and now perhaps even more dangerous person to cross" Looking directly a Maron. "Our Son, Prince Trunks" Trunks walked toward his father bowing again and standing up. "Our daughter, Princess Bra" Bra performing the same motion as Trunks. Vegeta smiled noticing haw natural their tails seem to curve around their waists without thought.

"This is the Royal family of Vegeta."

"Now for new business, I would like you all to meet Trunks new Mate and future Princess and someday Queen Son Pan" Startled Pan rushed to Trunks side, curtsied and bowed to the Royal family. "Finally, my daughter's protectorate, _hogosha_, and Chosen mate Son Goten."

Goten was not sure but he stepped forward. Bowed to his Royal family and stood behind Bra.

(_I think Bra may have a good idea)_Vegeta

_(I know she did)_Bulma

"Secondly, I know most of you are unsure of what this all means, I am still wondering myself. There are things that need exploring, an education of sorts. In the interim of now and until all things can be sorted out, I am appointing Son Gohan, as educator of all things Saiyan and what that means and what it does not mean. Everyone who has not yet learned these things, Yes you too Kakarot, will be getting lessons. It is vital to all our survival. I am sure that after today's events everyone is confused; let me remind you that we all came here to help the Son Goten today. It seems now that we must now all work together to find some resemblance of balance here. But I first need to know who does not wish to be a Saiyan?"

Finding out to have great new powers and to be changed over a wish is a lot for our group to digest. However, the one thing about being a Saiyan is the normal Pride in ones race. They are naturally arrogant and very proud people by instinct. The feelings that ran through the group were not one of upset as much as it was uncertainty. Vegeta had pointedly looked at Piccolo, for he had the most to object about. For as a warrior himself of a very great world he wondered if changing his race might affect his relationship with Dende his Namekian brother.

"I need to go speak with Dende." Nodding the king granted Piccolo this right.

"Vegeta!" the kings whipped his head around noticing how the harpy's voice was a mean as ever. Sighing, wondering if this women would ever truly behave like servant to the King? _Nope defiantly not_ (Kakarot)

"Chichi?" surprising himself by saying her name, he watched as she looked like she wanted to catch flies in her slack jaw. "Do you wish not to be a Saiyan?"

"No, Vegeta, I was only wondering if I had to refer to you as his majesty. I can't seem to stomach too much of this crap!"

A knock on the GR door stopped his comeback. Yamcha peered though the vid window and said, "The Ox King is here!"

Opening the door the mountain of a man steeped in he made a small bow to the king and showed his tail to his extended family.

'Well, it seems that this wish has gong beyond the Z-gang! Welcome Ox king!" Confused but happy he announced "I flew here! Can you imagine that Chichi? I can fly and look I have a tail like Goku"

The group was smiling at the man's simple happiness, much like Goku.

'Woman, no you don't have to use my title unless we are in court or in the presence of strangers. Right now we are …family, among family"

Satisfied, the group seemed very eager to be Saiyans…until

'Open this Door; IT is the Champ I know you are in there!"

Groaning Yamchu once again looked into the vid window. Sure enough it was Hercules, the world's hero! 'Guys, you're not going to believe this…….."

Bra looked at Pan; she shrugged and said, "I did say friends and family."

(A/N --HAHAHAHAHA! I know I will get back to the romance soon; maybe I should make this an adventure too… Let me know! I am getting reviews I will shout out next time thank you!)


	19. Aftermath 19

**_You're where I belong_**

_**Aftermath**_

He had to leave. The power of what he felt was not settling well with him. How could Vegeta announce he was only a protector?

HE rushed to the canyon that his father, brother had made on of their sparring session. This was his quite place no one would bother him here. He needed to be alone.

5 days ago he had thought he was in love with Valese. They would probably have gotten back together if it had not been for that date. Is that what he wanted? IT really did not matter now what he wanted, He was now mated to his best friend's sister. Who was he kidding she was his best friend. Now, Now she was pregnant! How could have gone so far from what he planned? To top it off now he was forced to deal with his new tail. Grabbing the appendage. HE was complete. But he felt so empty. His dreams of dreams had come true and he was not happy.

"Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" he screamed as hard and loud as he could! Why him, what was wrong with him, he felt so empty when he knew, knew that he should have been as happy as Trunks and Pan seemed. HE couldn't win… he wanted his old life back five days it had only been five days… The he did something that he had not done since his dad came back to live. HE began to cry, and not just streaming tears, but he howled like a lost animal, a newly weaned infant hungry for something that he was to young to even know what for……

**At CC**

They had agreed that everyone should stay at Capsule Corps until their lives seem to settle back down. Lessons have to be taught and plans made and the new Saiyans needed to learn to control their Ki. Bra had found a giant t of a women waiting in her suites when she had left the GR. There she was admiring her sketches. Obviously the new seamstress and mercantile from Vegeta-sei. The women spoke the Saiyan language, and she knew she had to inform her father. Carefully y she brought Ryokum down to meet the new King. Surprisingly, Vegeta bent his head and reverence, offered his condolences and was promptly picked up and nearly squeezed to death by the behemoth woman. Tears shining in her eyes for she was happy to see the once young Prince who had left her care many moons ago. It was found that Ryokum was Napa's mother, an elite herself, but procured by the Royal house for her beautiful work. Nappa had been Vegeta's protector and teacher; his father had been a lieutenant to King Vegeta's before he was killed during the battle with the Truffles, her daughters where barracks leaders for the girls ward, trained in the art of battle and seduction. The family had been very close to the Royals, and now the woman who had sewed for him but was his first memory of a woman had been brought back to him; Bra had unknowingly brought back Vegeta's surrogate grandmother. That why how he explained her to his family. Making clicking sounds Ryokum surveyed the new queen and was almost disappointed until she opened her mouth to complain.

"Boy you have a feisty one here!"

Laughing he explained, "What she uses to lack in strength she had more then enough smarts and a mouth to go with it"

Pleased Ryokum surveyed all the Royals and found none lacking in what she considered a going over. She recognized that Bra was like her mother but was much stronger, but had her genius. Bra was a beautiful designer. She had loved the pictures. Not many men on Vegeta-sei would appreciated the finer things in life, at least not the savage warriors, but she loved the arts and the Royal house had missed a woman's touch for a long time and was pleased at the Vegeta's choice of queen and his family. Her surprise however elevated at Pan. As delicate as Bulma and Bra appeared, Pan was cut from a different piece of cloth. She sensed how much Vegeta liked the young chit. Understood what apparently attracted Trunks to her, but Ryokum new who had stood in front of her. It was seeing a vision of pure power, and strength much more than any man possess because a woman's strength went beyond that of just a plain Saiyan. Perhaps Vegeta did not even know why he really took to Pan like a second daughter, why did Trunks feel like he did for her, and his feelings would only grow stronger…..Then she met Goku-Kakarot.

Vegeta had never seen the old girls blush, but when she was introduced to Kakarot she did! "Bardock!"

"Hi my name is Goku, or if you want Kakarot. Bardock was my father!"

Ryokum had faltered for a moment but then regained her self... She had really thought it was Bardock but this man was a gentler man, still he uncannily looked like Radditz's father, whom she had ……..

"Ryokum, Goku is my grandfather" said the enchanting Pan.

A new light had gone off; Pan's great-grandfather was Bardock? Bardock wife was a 2nd cousin to Vegeta's own mother. Pan looked like Vegeta's mom, so she thought until she met Videl. Videl and Pan Looked just alike, Except Videl had blue eyes. At once Ryokum began a barrage of question to Videl, "who was your mother?"

Cocking her head to the side, "Vegeta asked me that this morning, why are you asking me that?"

"My dear, you and your daughter resemble Vegeta's moms side of the Royal house and it is surprising how much you look like them, even Kakarot own mother was a very distant relative of the queen's family, I thought Pan resembled them from his side, but look Videl, you and Pan look more like Vegeta's mom then did Bardock's wife. Kakarot's mom. Vegeta and Radditz were comrades because of the distant connexions. Those boys were destined to be bonded. I see now why Vegeta and Kakarot are as close, but you say you are from Chickyuu, not really born Saiyan, I say that that is false, You are Saiyan now but I would bet my life that you were Saiyan to begin with."

Pan scrunched up her face and let out a howl "eeh I am related to Trunks? Not like his wife but like a cousin?"

"No, it is all indirect many generations back and removed. Don't fret Child you are not blood related at all like that. Your ancestors have connexion, but it makes more sense to see why you resemble the family in looks and attitude. It seems that some traits are stronger then others. I see why now Trunks and Vegeta feel thee way they do. It was the same on Vegeta-Sei. The king was enamored b his queen Vegeta's mom. And Bardock would never have given me a look if it had not been for the death of his beautiful wife. The women of that family were had great strength and tempers, but oh could they get into trouble! But the men who feel in love with them ……" Ryokum had weaved such a fascinated story.

The crowd in the living room had grown considerable since they Ryokum had started talking. Everyone was wondering the same thing about Videl and Pan. Their lives had been twisted among everyone's here, and no one knew for sure Videl's mothers ancestors, it only left to question Hercules, who was with Gohan learning how not to step on his new tail in the GR.

Quietness had feel over the CC living room, and then Bra clutched her stomach and chest Cleary hurt. A raw cry passed her lips. Bulma jumped hoping that it was not the baby, Bra could only let the tears fall as she tried to talk. No it was not her. Trunks was next to feel the hurt and very soon Goku knew it was Goten.

'Papa, I, I …. Have" Bra could not even get the word out as to her need to go and get him,

"Is he hurt child?" asked Ryokum.

Sadly bra shook her head and Vegeta said to her, "_hogosha hiren_ blighted"

"He is your mate then?"

"Yes"

"Is this why you asked for me to come here?

"Sort of. I wanted someone to help me design the clothes for a gala I wanted to have a traditional ceremony to make him feel right, for me…"

"Vegeta, the boy needs help, you must break his connection, it has to be one or the other, and he cannot have both roles in Bras life. He must choose one or the other. Bra has planned a for a ceremonial awakening, the commencement for such a feat, plus a coronation is in order! It is a good thing that Bra wished for me to be here!'

The old lady huffed grabbing Bra by the hand and taking Pan with her they swept up the stairs back to Brass rooms.

Amazingly, Vegeta shook his head; he could not have imagined that by wishing for the best seamstress would also bring the best person back to his life to help. How fortuitous was this?

_Vegeta?_

"_Kakarot you stay and help your woman adjust help Gohan with that idiot I will go and See to Goten myself. I feel I might be at fault for some of this"_

Vegeta flew off to where Goten was suffering. It was so clear now where he was, he was not even trying to hide his Ki, Vegeta doubted if he could considering he was a full blood now, but the confusion it gave off…………

"Trunks don't follow me!"

"Father he is my brother my best friend can't leave him to suffer like this, I have tried everything today it is just too much!"

"Go home, get some rest, tomorrow you have to face the slew of reporters from your weekend adventure, this has to stay out of the limelight. You need to be there with your mother. Go back; I need to see Goten alone!'

Trunks dropped back. The day had been too long and it was still only Monday. How could so much have happened so fast?

His mother was reading papers when he found her…

Speaking to him before he spoke, "It does not matter anymore. All these test. It's true though, Saiyan's give power to their mates. Look Trunks, Chichi and I both have Goku's and Vegeta' blood type, how could we have missed it before?"

Trunks placed his head on his mothers shoulder. The only time he had done that was when he was very small. Feeling with her new abilities she quietly patted his head. Thankful that he now and she were full Saiyans, their motherly and son relationship had not suffered. If anything she now could feel more what he was feeling then before. The Tests did not matter anymore. They were all Saiyan, the whole lot. All the mattered was bringing Goten back into the fold, His mind was not right. "It is a psychosis of a sort, This I am sure of!"

"Great, father is not the world renown therapist I would send a dog to!"

"Trunks you father is a changed man, he is older now more mature, look he even plays nice with Goku. He is not so bad, not really!"

Mother and son smile together. IT was true Vegeta had changed over the years, but after seeing the transformation form Prince Vegeta to The Saiyan no Ou, Trunks had seen a certain maturity and patience he swore his father never had possessed before. Maybe becoming the King of a people rather then just being their Prince did that.

Bra wanted to lie down. She did and Ryokum and Pan began to go over what they might need to begin with. Making lists was always fun, and they quietly left Bra on her bed while they worked in the studio.

It hurt like hell. She had hoped by making everyone a Saiyan that He would snap out of it. She knew that Vegeta had to give over and grant Goten a higher marking. She knew he had to feel worthy to be for her. She thought he would have spoken to her when Vegeta announced them to the Z-gang. But Goten only stepped behind her and was silent. He would not even speak to her. Too much had happened now. Now he was off hurting more then she even knew he could. Her tears cut like glass it felt so dry in her eyes, she closed them and silently tried reaching out to him if only to ease his pain. HE was crying. What bothered her more was that he felt so confused about what they had did, like he regretted it. He wanted things like they were! No but he was her dream she was his, She knew that, why was he badgering himself over this like that! The beach came to mind, "_Goten, I have always liked you I think I love you and I oh please don't stop I think I would die if you were to stop."_ She smiled as she remembered those kisses. Relaxing a little she sent her love to Goten, knowing that if she pushed through his mind hard enough he would hear her. (_Goten I love you, please hear me I love you so much please come home to me to us!)_

**Son's Fighting Place**

Goten stopped crying. HE looked up mouth wide open, he could feel her. Why had he forgotten to listen?

"Boy! We need to talk!"

Why does he have to always be there to ruin it?

_Bra_

_Goten, I do love you, I want you no one else, it has always been you please come back to me_

_Bra_

_Goten please hear me, I want my Son Goten, my best friend, I need you, we all need you!_

_Bra_

Vegeta could hear Bra too, she was trying so damn hard to get Goten to be himself, and fool boy could only sit there.

"Enough, Goten look at me!"

Upon hearing words spoken by his King, Goten had stopped staring in to space listening to her voice in is head.

"Sire!"

"Cut with formalities, I need to talk to you"

"Yes"

He knew he had to choose his words carefully. If Goten did not understand them then he would leave and probably not be heard from again. Or if he was like his own father he would take a week to figure it out, either way the bond he shared with Bra might destroy the both of them.

"You are no longer my daughter's _hogosha_, I am ending that today. She is no _kindachi_in need of protection. Do you understand that?"

By becoming a full Saiyan, one enormous thing had occurred. The Saiyan language had been given to them all. This time certain words that Vegeta spoke had made an impact.

Goten had just been relieved of his sworn duty to his charge. Only death ever released one from that duty, or by law; the King himself.

"Good, you have made a wise decision Your Majesty."

"You agree that she no longer needs yo…_inochimyouga? _

"I agree with your decision, I am not fit to serve My Ou"

"No, at this stage you are not, but that is not the reason I have ended this allegiance"

"Bra is no Chibi, not anymore; she is a young woman, _jisou ne? Ninpu hitadzuma, wakaru_? I release you from your duty to the crown for her_ hogosha. Icchi, _You must prepare. I release your from one duty but I warn you are not relieved of your honor. DO you know what you must do?

"Hai, I think so"

"You think so? You must be absolute because if you feel so unfit to guard her form people hurting her, which you seem to be doing, you are free from it- but you can't be with her if you can't rank. That I will never allow, she won't have you that way, _wakaru?_

He left

Goten sat down again. Relieved of duty was a relief. Inventorying his feelings now still had him perplexed. He was no longer her protector. What did that mean? He was still friends with Trunks, for this he knew would never change they were brothers. Pan is his niece. And Kami knows that he still is mated to Bra. He needs her but when he sees her he vacillates…..She loves me? HE knew she had told him that, what does that mean, Its only been fives days he was in love with Valese, what a waste that was what a joke…..Bra made him strong, she adored his fighting…..

Goten was still deep in thought he failed to recognize a fast oncoming Ki's, he should have at least been surprised to find the ones who were fast approaching him now….

Master Roshi and the Ox king were fast approaching. They had sensed Goten's presence. The once master and his student had taken the liberty of enjoying the new power the dragon gave them. IT had been years since either was able to spar. The Ox had grown too large and Master Roshi too old to fight. But hey, they were not buried yet so they wanted a go. Both men looked at each other after spotting Goten. They had been the butt of Trunks and Goten's pranks ever since the two lads meet. So Payback was in order. The master and student split circled around the deeply into thought Goten and sent two Kamehame waves.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

Damn he was burnt all over. Looking up and taking a stance of a born fighter he surveyed the area, looking up he was mildly surprise, "hey you two old fools what are you doing?"

"Ox did that twirp just call us Old?"

"Yes I believe he did."

"Let's teach him to respect these two Old Men!"

Smirking just like a Saiyan, the quickly began sending him Ki balls.

"Hey! Are you crazy?"

Flying up to block the little balls Goten decided to give chase.

They were heckling him

"Hey Goten I didn't know you were such a Pussy!"

"Nice language Master pervert!"

"Yeah well I got another one for you, here boy kiss this (pulling his pants down he mooned Goten)

"What is the matter with you two?"

Ox king had started laughing too hard to do anything.

Goten went to send Roshi his own attack back….

The old man was too fast. HE zipped around disappeared and kicked Goten in the back of his head.

Ox landed near the two, still wiping tears away, decided to have some fun

Goten was pissed now, the old man got him, Mr. Dojo. Not good at all

He bounced up and stood staring down the little Master.

The earth was trembling, Goten and Roshi paid no mind not until both were caught by two huge hands and tossed in the air, Ox yelled out, "Finger beams!" 10 laser shot from his hands five for each Goten and Roshi! (Gotneks had taught him that one).

Goten never knew that his grandfather could run that fast.

"Yeah we got you!"

"What are you two up to scaring me and then burning my clothes up, why are you picking on me today?"

"Why not you always tricked me and Ox there, you and that rascal Trunks, then you got Pan into the mix!"

"Yeah, Pan gets real mean! Chichi never liked that!"

"Grandfather, what do you mean, mom was where she got that from?"

"He he I guess you are right! Don't tell her I said that!"

"Yeah the old broad would whip our butts now, she is the mean one!"

Three laughs could be heard.

"Hey Goten me and Ox here are going to go into Satan City wanna come?" (Old man dirty eyes)

"No. two old horny Saiyans prowling is not my idea of a good time!"

"Yeah it's better then pining for a blue haired goddess,"

"What!"

"Yeah! You're so wrapped up in her that you can't even get it up! What do you think Ox boy?"

"I think Goten here needs an easy challenge. He is in no way able to perform up to high standards!"

"What are you trying to imply?"

Taking to the air the pair gives Goten a backward glance, Roshi has one parting shot, "your whipped there young man, look at you us two geezers caught you off guard, imagine what a real women could do! Those Saiyan women would eat you alive!"

The took off hoping that it worked

(Later that night when the two old whore dogs returned to CC Ryokum cornered the pair, she taught them what it meant to be eaten alive by Saiyan women!)

**He was smiling**…..

(A/N here is a song for Goten; the two old men had given him a new direction)

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

**He was a Saiyan, he knew it was By Dende's right that he was full blooded. By destiny Bra was his mate**.

_  
Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't_

**Valese never loved him. She hated Pan she hated fighting. But after all he was this**.

_  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

**He knew he was First Class Elite. Everyone knew how strong his family was! **

_  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

**They must all think him an easy target. Those two old men caught him unaware. ("Never let your guard down your enemies will use it against you" Vegeta taught him that)**

_  
Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

**She was by rights his. But he must take what is his. Vegeta would never offer him something. All things were earned: trust, love, friendship, power, and acceptance.**

_  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do_

**He remembered how scared she had been when Trunks use to really hurt him. IT hurt him more to see her Blue eyes tear. **

_  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

**No one knew him better then her. She knew his fears, and his truths. No other woman could.**

_  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

**The first time he realized she was no longer a child had been during the Grand tour. Everyday he spent at CC waiting for Trunks and his father to return. HE was never happier that Pan had snuck off. He would have never seen how that precious child became a woman. A woman he thought he could never have.**

_  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about or love  
And what I must do_

**HE did have her. HE loved how she made him feel. The forbidden fruit was his. He was not that dense. But he also knew how Vegeta would have reacted. Third class. Never. She loves him. HE knew it, it felt right. She had always loved just him. It hadn't mattered if he was third class or fist. But it mattered to him. But what really concerned him was, he was mated, he loved her, and he was going to be a father. No one could change those things, except now he wanted His Family, he needed his Wife.**

_  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

**_(If you could only see Song by Tonic_**


	20. who else20

**

* * *

You're where I belong**

**Who else?**

**Kami's Lookout**

"Really Mr. Popo, I did not want to have a green tail…"

"Dende?"

"Hello Piccolo!"

"I know you have felt what has happened. I can see you were affected too, so what do we do now?"

"Unlike you Piccolo, I have never been a warrior, I am a healer. SO I am very excited to have more power!"

"I think that is Saiyan arrogance."

"It might be I think though we are now more of a Hybrid of sorts. I don't know what we can do except wish for this (his tail) to be gone. But we have to wait a year. I am sure though with the arrogance and pridefulness of the Saiyan race, it will be hard to change our minds and wish it away."

(A/n King Kai speaks telepathically)

"_Hey Fellows!"_

"_King Kai, how are you?" (Dende)_

_(Snort snort) "What do you get when you cross a Monkey an earthling?"_

"_Uhh I don't know."_

"_Pan!"_

"_Is everything ok King Kai?"_

"_Yeah I just thought you would like to know that Pan's wish made me, Gregory and Bubbles into Saiyans!"_

"_What are your kidding?" (Piccolo)_

"_Why would I kid about that? Any how, I don't know but I bet there are a lot more Saiyans around then just us and the one at CC. Dende you need to assist Goku and Vegeta and try to gauge how many Saiyans there are now."_

"_All right thank you King Kai!' (DENDE)_

"I never thought how much trouble that kid of Gohan's could be!"

"Piccolo, I would like for you to think about what your decision is going to be, I really can't interfere. I don't see a problem with us being both Namekian and Saiyan. It is like a great fusion, and I still have my other powers. I doubt if Vegeta will make it too difficult for you being the king and all, and don't worry you still have Goku"

"Yeah maybe you're right, I don't love Vegeta, but I do respect him. Let's wait and see what this year brings."

'Dende, I think you and Piccolo need to go see Vegeta and tell him about King Kai, If I am sure then Korin and Yajirobe have also gained new powers!"

"Your right Mr. Popo, but I doubt Yajirobe would notice any difference I can't see him have and more power as a Saiyan or and earthling!"

Dende and Piccolo flew from the lookout and made their way back to CC

**

* * *

CC**

Vegeta's POV

It was late Monday night. Vegeta was making his rounds checking on all his new warriors. It took Chinese, Pizza, and BBQ takeout to settle all of the appetites that needed support. He laughed to himself thinking how nice it was to see Bulma covered in greasy BBQ sauce and growling her anger when someone took the last Rib. Had been the first time he had actually seen more then two Full bloods eating since he was on Freeza's ship over 40 years ago? Everyone was starving then. HE felt great contentment, a peace unlike he had ever had before. It was a queer feeling. He thought he had found happiness on this mud ball. He had made it a point to never regret his past and his life. Inadvertently, this wish had made him complete more complete then he had ever imagined. Of course he was a realist, he knew that Peace would not last, but that new challenge was the next battle that Saiyans live for.

Everyone had been accounted for, minus, Goten, Roshi ad The Ox King. Pan had fallen asleep and Trunks amazingly had left her be. HE had looked too exhausted to bother her for any sparing. That was the case with most of the lot. He however, had no problem with any tiredness interfering with his nightly exercise with Bulma.

It was after that that he sensed the oncoming Ki's of Dende and Piccolo….

"So let me get this right, King Kai, Korin, Mr. Popo, and Yajirobe are all Saiyans?"

"Yes Vegeta and Gregory and Bubbles too!"

"We need to ask Pan and Bra who and what the exactly wished for, we cant have people popping up like this. It is settled; all of our close friends and family have been transformed, so we need to know how else the girls consider friends…" Vegeta absently rubbed his chin, wondering how he would look with a goatee, shaking his head when an image of his father pierced his minds eye; he dismissed his fellow Namek-jins…

"Get some rest tomorrow we will figure this out."

With that the Namek departed and Vegeta went in search if his mate.

Goten wanted to try something. He felt almost like his olds self but not really. But he felt great. After he tormented and debated and reasoned and then had the shit burned out of him, resolute that he would have Bra and His family too. Then only problem was that he needed to be ranked. Sure HE was mated to Bra, but Vegeta was not going to just let him off. He had to battle. It was tradition. He knew that they were planning a tournament of sorts, but he did not just want to participate, he wanted to prove without a doubt that he deserved Bra, that he was as strong as, well Trunks. HE never thought he could beat his dad or Vegeta, he would have liked to, but then again, he never fought back when Vegeta taught him his lessons… HE knew what he was going to do, he was going to train and there was only one place where he could achieve his goal in a year, well a year in a day. He set of for the look out, knowing full and well that that was the only place he could accomplish his goal in a rather short earth day.

In the Room of Spirit and Time

"Why do you want to go?"

"Well If I went then I too could learn more about the powers of being a Saiyan too! "

"It might slow Goten down"

"Then join us and train with us, Three people should make the experience that much richer and Stronger!"

Dende was very excited about learning Martial art and a becoming a warrior.

"What do you think Goten? Do you think training with us will hinder or help your progress?"

"Piccolo you helped Gohan and my father Train, I can't see nothing but good things, I really would not want to be alone for a year, so yes please join me and help me"

It was a good idea really…..

* * *

AT CC 

Pan woke early. She had a great idea that would not hinder the tournament for a long time. "Miss Bulma, Do you still have that large Capsule Ballroom? You know the large one that you created for Trunk's 21st birthday?"

"I do Pan, I think it would be ideal, you could do anything you want, and it is very large."

"I was hoping to just use the structure and then instead of making one Like Vegeta-Sei, that we could take the structure and reform with Foam design to make it look like the Royal court. If we place a Ki absorbing Gravity chamber inside like an indoor arena that wont let Ki blasts leave the room, we could keep this an inside event. Dende has a similar room in the lookout; I would not want to ask him to use it."

"I think you are right it seems that some things are better left not touched" Bulma was thinking that it would never be right to impose on a Guardian. It was bad enough that Mr. Popo and Dende were transformed too.

Pan described the material that could be used to create the look she was going for; Bulma agreed that the time saver would be beneficial. Pan hurriedly called on a contractor she knew who did the work…With Bulma's approval of course

Before plans could be made, Trunks ran into the kitchen kissed Pan and then his mother and rushed out late for work and the slew of reporters that were going to hound him...

Vegeta had come inside for breakfast he had been training all morning. He quietly sat down to listen to the women talk about their plans. HE ate two boxes of cereal, before he interrupted them. "Brat met me in my GR in a half an hour."

Bulma raised her brow, as Vegeta bent down and kissed her ear. Hmmm he never showed affection before infront of anyone? My, how Vegeta changed!(What is up with that?)

Vegeta went back into the GR, _Why did you not train this morning?_

_Vegeta, are you talking to me?_

_Who else do I communicate like this with, about Training?_

_ Well Chichi wanted to um…_

_Never mind I don't care, come here now we need to talk with Pan_

_Great, see you…_

HE was there in a sec!

Pan lazily walked into the GR. For some reason she was tired after talking with Bulma.

She opened the door and there was grandpa and Vegeta.

"Take a seat brat"

Vegeta quickly gave Pan the situation. Now she must name all those who she was acquainted with in order to help Find anymore surprised Saiyans.

"Gramps what about all those people we met in Space? Do you think some of them might have changed?"

"I don't know, but we really were not in one place for too long, I don't think you meet anyone friend during that time."

"She made friends more with Trunks though!"

Goku and Pan only looked at each other. When did Vegeta begin to act comically?

Hey look, most of my friends are the Z-Gang. I mean Bra fit in, but I kept to myself mostly. I studied and fought, I did not have much time for anything lese…"

"Except for Trunks! You had plenty of time for that!"

"Vegeta what is wrong with you today?"

"Who Me? Nothing!"

"Grandpa, you did not hit him in the head did you?"

"Not me, Maybe Goten did!"

Suddenly Vegeta started laughing so hard…..

"Grandpa, he's scarring me I'm leaving!"

With that said Pan ran back inside to the house to help Bra and Ryokum.

Goku only watched Vegeta for a few more minutes, the king was too happy! Then it dawned on him that it would not be good for Vegeta to act this way, "Vegeta stop it right now!"

Quieting down, Vegeta stopped laughing, he wiped his eyes. "Oh Kami, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"I wish I knew, though I like you this way, but it does not sit well with the others"

"I think you might be right" Vegeta went to the control panel and turned up the gravity, next he double locked all doors, and turned off all intercoms.. This was something he learned to do to keep Bulma out when he blocked her from his mind. He looked at his friend, yes his friend and smiled. "It seems Kakarot that for the first time in my life I am happy!"

"Gee I thought you were sick or something!"

"No, but now I understand something that I never got to learn, I don't think, Radditz, or Nappa never understood either… Like you and your harpy, Bulma and I are mated, but now she is a full blood Saiyan. The bond we shared has grown; I never thought it could be this strong! I am surprised of myself, that I am taking on some of her personality traits and laughing, Hmm I never laugh, I've been grinning like a damn fool, and you know what, I don't even care! But I wonder if this is bad, very bad. This will probably weaken me!"

"Gee, if you're acting like B then am I going to be like Chichi?"

"That would make you a mean son of a bitch!"

"Come on Vegeta, Chichi is not that bad!"

"No! You fear her more then any9one, more then Buu, you never feared anyone! Except that Frying pan! Though I doubt it would matter much, Chichi was already a fighter, Like Videl, she could control her energy if she tried. 18, she should if not enjoy more human traits. Imagine that it would take making her Saiyan to be more human!"

Goku gave Vegeta a look

"See, she will have the bond she never had before, Krillin would do so, he knows about Saiyan mating, and he would bond with her. Humans have similar bonds, but 18 never could; now she will even have a stronger one…."

Kami he is rambling, thought Goku

"What makes you so happy Vegeta?"

"Her hunger. Her need for affection still. Her appetite is even stronger for me! And I can feel her wanting to fight! Naturally you wanted a fighter, so did Gohan, look at our brats, now finally Bulma wants to act on it. She was a match m for me in every way, and now she wants s to fight and train. I mean, this is like and aphrodisiac I have never tasted. It is like all my dreams of happiness came true. I must control this. The urge to laugh and make jokes and to be funny has never been my style…"

"Vegeta, do you remember any other Saiyans besides Radditz and Napa?"

"Of course I do"

"I remember talking to a Saiyan in otherworld, and he use to laugh all the time. He reminded me of myself, I asked him if he had been hit in the head and then he really laughed. HE said that not all Saiyans were always angry. I think you are confusing laughing at humorous things as a sign of being weak. You laughed at the pleasure of hurting people and winning a battle. There are other things that make you laugh Vegeta."

"Why are you now just telling me this?"

"You would not have listened before now."

That was it, it was so simple, "Kakarot, I might just find in my cold heart to call you Goku today! If I never say it again, while I am in this euphoric mood, Thank you for being my friend"

Taken back by his outpouring, Goku only smiled.

"However, we better find Bra and ask who she considers her friend….."

"Hey Vegeta, did you notice anything different about Pan..?"

"OF course"

"Oh are you going to tell them?"

"No, I think I will let them figure it out for themselves, unless the women tell her first."

A little time later, Bra gave her father the same answer. She really did not have anyone she considered a friend besides the ones that were already transformed and now living a t CC learning how to be a Saiyan. Unsatisfied Vegeta and Goku just decided to start scanning the areas searching for any Saiyans.

Vegeta and Goku spent the rest of the day meditating and searching for any Saiyan Ki's. When done, both knew that Goten, Piccolo, and Dende were not among people on earth. Mr. Popo was identified, but not those three. It was Goku who figure it out.

"I know where they are"

"Who?"

"Those three, they are in the Room of Spirit and time?"

"Good thing"

"I hope he works it al out"

"He's a Son, and he has a lot to live for now"

"Wow Vegeta, Bulma sure has rubbed off on you, we better make you mad or no one is going to believe it is you!"

"That's why you're here; you are bound to piss me off soon!"

"That's because I am stronger then you!"

"Fuck You!"

"See its working already!"

Then both Saiyans powered up it was time for a spar!

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews, I tend to get caught up in the story and I forgot I did promise though! This chapter was a fill in, but I must cover all angles…. So what's up with Pan! We know! 


	21. planning 21

**You're where I belong**

**Planning**

Trunks made the announcement. He was indeed getting married. His chosen love, Son Pan. And thank you very much….

The reporters went nuts throwing out more questions, he only waved them off and went back to his office. Later that day he told his board, sent them all emails. He was engaged to none other then Son Pan; Satan Hercules and Goku Son's granddaughter. His best friend. Most of the employees knew who she was. Most of the elderly gentlemen who still worked had only nodded their approval. The Briefs and Sons had a long relationship. He expected no problems from them. The world however was buzzing. His life was a hounded one by the press. Now he hoped that Pan could handle that she was going to get more press then she had before. She was a private solitary person. Now like him she would be pushed into the limelight. It was different from being one of the World's heroes. That was family tradition. This was a new road. She was now in line to be one the world's richest woman to live. At 21 she would inherit her trust from Mr. Satan. She would be married to him, and have rights to all that was CC. His investments were more then she knew. More then she cared about. How was she going to handle that? But she would have to conform to certain things that would be expected from someone in her position too. She was such a free spirit, He hoped that Bra and his mother could help her, now for the first time she could not just be Son Pan, could she handle the mask he donned everyday and play a part she never cared about? How could Pan handle that stress? How was she going to deal with being Mrs. Pan Vegeta Briefs? Or Pan Briefs, how about Mrs. Pan Son Vegeta-Briefs? Mrs. Trunks Briefs?

**

* * *

CC**

_Mrs. Pan Vegeta-Briefs_

_Mrs. Trunks Vegeta-Briefs_

_Mrs. Son Pan Vegeta-Briefs_

_Mrs. Pan Vegeta-Briefs Son_

_Pan Vegeta-Briefs_

_Pan Vegeta_

"Pan what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm practicing my signature, what do you think Bra?"

"I think you are nuts!"

"No, really, what should I call myself"

Under her breath she said, "Crazy"

"I heard that Bra!"

Both girls started to giggle. They were hushed by Ryokum. "We have lots to due ladies, lets keep working. Bra have you the design for your dress that you wanted? "

"Yes, its right here"

Pan knew how much that dress had meant to Bra…

"Is this what you plan to wear?

"Yes I designed this awhile ago"

"You need armor!"

"But this is what I want to wear to my wedding!"

"I see, but you need to have protection when you fight!"

"Fight?"

"Do you or do you not want traditional? You wished for me to help give you an authentic mating-wedding and coronation of your mate, ne? Then you have to battle with him. "

The girls gave her a perplexed look.

"Do you mean to tell me that you don't know what is expected of such a tournament and occasion?"

"Not really; lots of Food and fight and a wedding right, I mean I did not think that I would have to fight? Pan likes too but I don't!"

"Do tell, you have no desire to battle with Goten? It is part of a typical ceremony. Nothing too violent, only a friendly spar, IT is tradition. But you need Armor for protection" You can still wear your dress, you could just change"

"The battle is after the wedding?" Not sure if that was it.

"It is important after you swear your blood oath, a sign of dominance and compatibility. Your show will honor your father and mother if you can handle being with your mate, a full blooded Saiyan, something you have yet experienced. Men are usually dominant but women warriors were not too weak for their mates, sometimes it was an equal match, therefore a good match. Either way, you are not a warrior so you are not expected to win, but to prove your worthiness of him! Pan is another story"

"Why me?"

"Because I think you might just hurt the little Prince!"

They caught her smile in her eyes. Pan was strong; she could give Trunks a good fight.

"However, you are combining the two events, the tournament and a mating; it's what we call it on Vegeta-Sei. Normally the boys would only have to battle chosen Elite of girl's father. That is necessary. The Mating battle took place another time."

"Should we give the guys time to recoup from that then, I mean it could be two days instead of one. It would mean more planning for food and such, but exciting none the less."

"That might be a good idea Bra; I would want Trunks fresh when I beat the crap out of him!"

"Pan you are sadistic!"

"I know!"

Ryokum had missed the banter of her race. For too long had the Royal house been without females. She missed her daughters and other children. She remembered when Vegeta-Sei had been destroyed. Vegeta had been gone for a while and there were no children at the Palace. When in other world, not many Saiyans were found. Therefore, she had been in a limbo for forty years. Vegeta's mother had passed when Vegeta was born. She had raised him for a short time. Bardock's wife had passed after the birth of Kakarot, and for a small time they had found comfort in each other, but then Freeza had destroyed the planet. She had only wished that Napa's father had not been sent down where most warriors went. It was a sad fact that the Saiyans were such a violent people. But not all of them were evil. It was best not to remember, she could do nothing about it now. Vegeta and Kakarot would rectify the evil that had chased their race from its infancy. And now these new Saiyans would hopefully never face the punishment for their deeds. She only wished that others could have been as fortunate, like her own misguided son. Giving a chance Vegeta had changed, could the others have chosen a better path? And look at how strong they were, Kakarot not a mean bone in his body yet stronger then the legendary, all of them were stronger then any Elite; none of them cold, hard and nefarious.

"Have you ever transformed into the Oozaru?"

Ryokum came out of her reminiscing, to hear Pan asked the question.

"Of course child"

"Oh, me and Bra never got to they cut our tails off when we were born!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because we could not be controlled they never wanted us to transform!"

"When does your moon rise full?"

Bra quickly figured it to be about in two weeks time.

"Well this might be more interesting, and true moon time bonding sounds splendid."

"A moon time bonding? But Bra and I are already bonded right, I mean we did it right, right?"

Ryokum checked, have either of you bonded since becoming a full Saiyan?"

"No"

And neither have transformed right?

Well this is going to be a wild time!

Transforming and bonding as an Oozaru is moon bonding. We could plan to have the tournament on one night and then at the time of the full moon you can transform and be moon bound with your chosen mate."

"But then we would need an area much larger then the one I am planning on"

"Your are right Pan, you would need a very large area outside"

"I wonder if Vegeta thought of this yet?"

"Hey Goku was the only one that had a tail, Vegeta only got his after he transformed into SSj4, but mom made him."

"I hate having to talk to them two old guys again about mating"

"You never did tell me about that conversation" wined bra

"Maybe you need to find out yourself, you should go talk to your dad?"

"Ewww,"

"Lets talk to your mom first."

Bra and Pan agreed and at lunchtime headed back down to see Bulma

Pan and Bra found Bulma in the kitchen organizing lunch. Chichi, Videl, 18 and Marron (YM GF), and Lunch were working to create enough food to feed many hungry Saiyan males.

"Hi guys where everyone else is?"(Pan)

""Gohan has taken almost everyone out to the Southern Island, they should be back soon" (Videl)

"Is he really teaching them, he's such a nerd! "

All the women looked at Pan, Videl gave her a sharp look, "Really Pan, you should know how difficult it is being an Earthling and a Saiyan. Your dad is trying to help out his friends that you made into another race. If anyone would understand it would be you!"

Feeling very bad she apologized.

"SO why are you all not with Gohan?"(Bra)

"We got it easy Bra. Your mother and I and Videl have been feeding Saiyans for some time now, we know more about them then they do. All I got to figure out is how to keep this tail clean!" (Chichi)

"Here wrap it up around your waist Chichi"

"Ms Bulma, we have a problem"

"I am sorry girls that we have not had time to help with the party preparations and the wedding but we have been a little busy!" Snapping at Pan.

Pan was getting tired of everyone getting snippy at her

"It was not all my fault! This was Bras wish too you know!"

"Yeah mom, I convinced Pan that it would be a great idea!"

"I am not mad, it is just has put us all in a bad mood, it is not easy being able to handle our crazy lives but this is fuel to a simmering fire!"

"I got some more news; it might just blow up in our faces now!"

"You kids are driving me to drink!" Chichi grabbed the cooking wine and took a swig.

"Chichi you always say that!" (Bulma) who took the bottle from her friend and had some herself, "Yuck, this sucks we need some better wine!"

18 and Marron had just been observing, Videl only shrugged her shoulder and reached for a bottle of wine from the Refrigerator, opened it up and began to pour many glasses.

"So girls what is it now?"

"Mom, did you notice what will happen in two weeks time?"

"Sex?"

"Mom be serious."

"I am, with a bunch of horny Saiyans, including all (pointing to the women) they are a horny bunch!"

"Speak for yourself Bulma dear!"

"Right Chi, don't expect us to think that you and Goku don't get it on!"

"Stop! I can't hear this, My Virgin ears!"

"Not for long I bet, not with Trunks!"

At that crack from Bulma, everyone was laughing at Pan

Then suddenly a Blue green aura started to billow from around Pan, all the ladies took a step back. Videl put her hand onto her daughter and told her to just clam down.

"We have a real problem mom"

"Ok Bra what is going to happen in two weeks?"

"Full Moon"

Bulma stopped. She new exactly what that meant. Chichi too had known that, Goku had had his tail back for sometime, but he could control it.

"Oozaru!"

"Yeah, we all have tails, and only Gohan, dad and Goku have ever transformed"

"Only your father and Goku could handle it, keep it"

What's Oozaru? Asked Marron who never spoke too much since getting into it with Bulma?

The next hour was passed filling the gaps of Saiyan physiology and moon transformations.

"So who is brave enough to go see Vegeta?" asked Bulma

"I think I am going to ask him, this is my wish that has brought this about, Bra did not have to twist my arm to say it."

Pan walked out of the kitchen.

"Did you feel that?" Videl asked to anyone

"Yeah, but I'm not telling her!" (Bra)

A smile passed by everyone's lips, Marron asked again "what?"

Chic chi put an understanding arm around a very human non no nothing new Saiyan, IT seems that Pan is pregnant. Fee out her Ki like Gohan taught you yesterday, Try it with Bra, feel anything different?" Marron nodded. "See that is two Ki's one is very small, that's the baby's"

"Wow!"

"Yeah wow" Videl smiled and tears peaked in her eyes. The ladies whooped and hollered Chichi wailed "I am going to be a great-grandmother now!"

Pan could not wait to get out of that hen house. She would rather deal with the men then all the clucking women any day. If she blasted the guys no one would reprimand her, she liked being a fighter much more then a girly girl!

The GR was locked so she banged on it

"It's Pan"

"Let her in" Vegeta turned down the gravity and unlocked the main locks. Goku went to the door and opened it up For Pan, 'What's up Pan?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Oozaru"

"Uh Vegeta, I think we forgot about that "

"No, I just decided not to deal with it yet. How long do we have?"

"Two weeks about" (Goku)

"I knew it, you did not forget."

"Yeah but I only worry about me, no one else had a tail, not even you "

"So grandpa, Vegeta, what should we do? No one but Gohan and you guys have ever transformed before. Trunks never even had."

"Ryokum has, but she can control it like I could"

"So three experienced Saiyans up against what over twenty Saiyans?"

"Pan it only happens if you look at the moon light"

"Vegeta, I want to transform"

"You've been talking to Ryokum; I see a warrior wants what is hers?" Vegeta snickered.

"_What are you talking about Vegeta?"_

_It seems your brat and wants to moon bond with mine_

"What is a moon bond?"

Pan and Vegeta explained this one to Goku. Pan learned a lot more from Vegeta then Ryokum. He seemed more vulgar in explaining the lot to Goku then she had been with her and Bra.

"This is great, hey Geta do you think we can do that too?"

Smirking his smirk, "I like the sound of that" Thoughts of him and Bulma stirred up erotic images.

"_Vegeta stop thinking your sending that crap to me"_

"What's it like Vegeta?"

He stopped considering how he should answer her

"It is very different"

"Do Oozaru actually fight, like when they are on a rampage?"

"No, it is not the same, but it is violent if another should be around. Not too many things will survive."

"Should we go off world then…?"

"Why?" (Goku)

"Grandpa, I am not sure about you but I want to dot his, with Trunks, IT is like I have waited my whole to be a Saiyan, Bra and I have already come this far, I want to see it through…But I am beginning to see that I am not alone in my eagerness for this, I am sure the others feel the same, I know Vegeta Does."

"She is right Kakarot; the desire to transform under the moonlight is a heavy feeling, especially at this age, not like when you were a Chibi. We can't have Oozaru who have no idea on how to control them running free on the earth. But the desire for them to do so will be strong. No one has any practice at it. Going off world would be a good idea though then there would be no moon…."

"Once we came back to earth the following month would be the same then…." Pan finished for Vegeta.

"That is why they all must train, and work on it"

"Why don't we ask Bulma to use the inoculation for the brute rays of the moon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bulma can reverse the brute rays that cause transformations of Oozaru"

"How do you know this?"

"She used to make me drink it before I learned to control my transformation, she created it and I used it after I returned. She always had it, incase you were to get out of control.'

"You're lying"

""Am I? How do you think she even knew about Brute Rays? If anyone she knows, just as much about our transformations then you. She saw me transform when I was a Chibi, she dealt with Gohan, and made sure no one had a tail. Not even Goten was allowed to transform. Bra and Trunks never left the hospital with their tails. She could make you transform or not. You never bothered to even consider how she knew how to make you transform you only insisted that she do it. Gohan has worked with her on her research. The drink is good too they made it taste like cherries."

"Does this drink this concoction, stop the urge to transform? "

"You don't transform, the moon light has no affect, but the feelings associated with it are still there…"

"I know the feeling"

"Yeah it is like not having a tail"

"But the love for battle is still strong?" asked Pan

Vegeta smirked, as did Goku looking very much alike...

"Do you remember the talk we had with you a few week ago Pan?"

"OH! You mean that love of battle?"

_I think she has caught on at last_

_I think Gohan blushed more then her though_

_He still does_

"Hey I am still here stop talking to each other like I am not!" shouted Pan

"Pan go back to Ryokum, finish your plans, don't worry about any transformation Kakarot and I will handle the rest, ne?"

"Ok"

"We have to talk to the boys they need to know"

"WE will, when Gohan returns from South Island, the women too, that is something you have never seen, a female Oozaru. What's more you will see two pregnant ones that will amaze you Kakarot. I have to go beat Bulma now!"

"Hey she did it for protection you know!"

"Yeah I know but she forgot to tell me, which is something I won't stand for!"

"Don't tell I said it!"

"How can you be scared of these women?"

"I don't need to see a Saiyan women get angry I have had my share of angry earth women and those two are the worst!"

"So you finally agree you are married to the devil herself!"

"Hey don't tell her I said that!"

The two befuddled men trekked back up to CC. Arguing about each others mates….

Pan flew up to Bra's balcony and let herself in, she wanted to finish up today so she could start the actual work tomorrow with the contractors.

Lunch was made and all hungry Saiyans were back to eat. Bulma was quite happy that CC was big enough to hold so many voracious appetites and growling herd of Saiyans. Yes they were something else to observe.

She felt his eyes on her first. HE had been watching her as they ate. She knew it was more then his usual sexual stare, she had done something for which he was mad about, and that usually equaled some sort of punishment. But the feeling she got, it would not wait until the sun set, she was about to face Vegeta's miffed attitude very soon. She racked her brain to figure out why he would be mad at her. Then she saw it. Goku had give Vegeta a worried glance. She remembered then that Pan had talked to them about the Moon transforming them into Oozaru. Then she remembered the Brute Ray Inoculation. She had not even thought of it for a while now. There was no need anymore, yeah until yesterday! Goku told. She gave him a dirty look. And next prepared herself for Vegeta's wrath!

"Our Room Now!" no one spoke they all turned a deaf ear as Vegeta ordered Bulma upstairs, Goku looked sheepishly at Chichi. She gave him the mean look.

"Why should you be angry at me? I have not used that in Five years"

"You never forget anything, that's not important, why did you never tell me about it?

"You never asked?"

He caught the question.

"That is not an answer!"

"Look Veggie, Goku only needed it twice, before he controlled the full moon urge. You never cared about my work only that I could create the Brute ray to make you stronger, if I remember we were are still worried about you being Bebi. He could have still been in there. It was for our protection for yours if he could have left some dormant little Truffle within you like he did with Dr. Muu. I couldn't take the chance that you knew how to stop transformations, considering that was the only way Goku could beat you when Bebi possessed you"

He considered her logic; he wondered if the risk was still there that the little devil Truffle had left him a surprise!

"I have checked, I still do"

"What do you mean you checked?"

"I mean the upgrade on your GR, Every time you enter and train, the computer keeps track of your vitals, your favorite chair, well it lets me know."

"You spy on me!'

"No, I keep track of your health, it only scans for any differences of your Ki, or your structure, and it would let me know if a parasite was present."

"I feel invaded"

"I could make you feel invaded!"

"You're a kinky bitch!"

'Veggie are you really mad?"

"No given time to consider the precautions you take how can I be?"

"You not a tiny bit mad?"

"What are you driving at?"

"I could feel your angry eyes on me a lunch, you know"

Catching her meaning his smirked returned. "I could be mad at you still"

"What could I do to make you mad?"

"I don't know" he was smiling wondering how she could make him mad, he wanted her too…

"Hmm, did you notice how nice Yamcha's tail looked on him?"

He growled. The first sign

"No, I did not look at the fool!"

"Really?" So innocently, "He looked very very nice like a real tall dark and handsome Saiyan, he reminded me of Radditz!"

Vegeta pounced. No one teased him like this, she was his and if she wanted to play dirty then he would be just as low. She would not forget what a real Saiyan was like anytime soon. HE smiled to himself

She smiled; she knew just how to get him where she wanted him……


	22. pep talks and explanations22

**_You're where I belong_**

Pep talks and Explanations

**Wednesday**

Goku and Vegeta had gathered the Saiyans to explain about the full moon transformation

_Why are they not talking? _(Vegeta

_They are not sure what to think._

"What do you mean Goku that we are going to turn into that huge ape? (Yamcha)

"That's what usually happened when I looked at the moon, but it don't happen anymore, I learned to control it"

"So what now we have to learn that too right?" (Krillin)

"Well Bulma has an inoculation that can help prevent transforming and so until we learn how to control l the change then you wont transform…"

"What if we want to?"(18) (18 and Vegeta talking)

"You would have to train even more so to be able to control the Oozaru after you transform. It is a two part cycle. Most Elites gain the control of when they would transform and then control themselves after they did."

"How long?"

"It depends on your ability to train to learn and how powerful you are how strong the mind is too."

"The only ones that will train are the ones that can ascend, they have the strongest ability…once they learn, and we can train others as well. It would be safer if the stronger ones were able t help incase an Oozaru became too destructive. I would not want one to be killed, just knocked out, and without having to cut off tails. That I don't want ever again."

"How will it be determined, I mean what order?"

"There will be the tournament. I will rank all of you. The girls and Ryokum will have everybody formally attired, like a big masquerade ball, nothing as confining as those penguin suits, (he gave a smirk to Bulma) and everyone will have Saiyan armor, this is not a death match, there is not enough of you for that…."

"Hey Vegeta, thanks!"(Krillin)

Everyone laughed

Most all of the Z-senshi never did like tuxes.

"In two weeks the moon will be full, we will have the ranking, those that don't fight will learn in the mean time. The next day hopefully for all those involved there will be a mating ceremony. I can only be sure of at least one couple that will be properly mated; others will have to pass rank…."

He stopped talking when he felt the strong Ki. Three strong Ki's approaching from the north. He scanned over the group in front of him, their senses too picking up the approaching threesome.

_I think that we are going to have the second mating for sure!(Goku)_

_Do you think?(V)  
_

_IT is not at full power(G)_

_IS that Dende's!(V)_

_Yeah, and I think Piccolo is closer to your level (G)_

_They are not powered up(V)_

_**Pause**_

_How is he?(V)_

_Let us talk to them before I answer, I need to see his eyes(G)_

"He's back"

Pan looked at Bra.

"He is stronger, feel inside Bra"

"He's blocking me"

"Try pushing in"

She closed her eyes concentrating all her will into his mind, just giving him a hello, innocently

_Bra_

"That man infuriates me! Just says my name, like that it uhh he's just playing with me now!"

"Truthfully Bra, I would have just beat the crap out of him, I don't know how you are acting so complacent with this…"

"It has not been easy, I buried myself in all of this shit, to keep my mind from collapsing in on myself, and now he's acting so cool, But he's changed, you feel it too Panny don't ya?

"He is stronger I can sense that, but I can't see inside him, he's closed that part to me"

"You! Goten has always been an open book to you and Trunks!"

"I have been stuck in here do all this shit too! I haven't even been with Trunks let alone train and your bitching because I can't see into your Mates mind?"

Bra screeched!

Ryokum and Pan covered their ears…

"Hey I'm glad that you have held it together so far but don't kill us here! Not now!"

"Ryokum do have the prototype of Formal Armor ready?"

"Here child it's done" she gave it to Pan.

"Look you keep working on this, I am going to bring this down for Bulma so she can replicate it and fit all the ladies with it. Then I am going to look for a location to set up the capsule hall, the contractors should be here in two hours, I'll see you at lunch"

Pan hurriedly walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She wanted to see Goten up-close; she wanted to see how he looked after he had gained so much power.

Bra stepped onto her balcony and watched the scene …

The three stood before the _no Ou_ and _no Fukushou._ Dende and Piccolo stood flanked on either side of Goten and slightly behind him. Goten dropped down to one knee and addressed Vegeta and Goku:

"My King, father…"

Both men had shinning eyes. Here was the boy, Vegeta had thought of Goten like another son, his own brat, he noted how much he had accomplished so far to prove his worth. The boy's, no the man's determination, his will was more then he could have ever hoped for. Vegeta was proud. One look to Kakarot he too was smiling. Vegeta fixed his normal stern look.

"Brat what have you to say?"

"Only that I wish to ask your permission to compete in your tournament and be ranked. All in the hope to have Princess Bra as my rightful mate."

"If you feel up to the challenge then it is agreed, you may compete, I will wait for the outcome."

Goten stood looked at the King and settled back among the rest of the crowd.

"Well, well Piccolo who have you got with you?"

"Vegeta, that's Dende."

"_Kakarot I know that"_

_OH!_

"King Vegeta, this is our new improved Guardian of the Earth."

"Well Boy its good to see you so much more fit!"

"Thank you Vegeta Saiyan no Ou. I looked forward to participating in your forthcoming challenge"

At this both Vegeta and Goku cocked a brow

"Really, Dende, you don't have to fight, does he Vegeta?

"Kakarot, all Saiyans want to fight! How does your healing powers Dende?"

"Sire, they are much more efficient, I believe that if anything I have gained much more ability in saving of life, but I have also found some very new skills too, thanks to having been hybrid with Saiyan DNA"

"I see you like having it?"

"We have spent a year, vigorously training, I can't seem to ever wish that it wasn't so, I must remember to thank your daughters."

"Soon enough"

"Piccolo, Dende, and Goten, you have not been here so I will repeat this once and then I leave Gohan there to bring everyone up to speed" gaining their attention Vegeta said, "Oozaru."

Goten gave his brother a questioning stare, Gohan clasped his hand on Goten shoulder and said, "come you really going to like this one."

Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Uub, Roshi, Ox, Vegeta and Goku, and Yamcha were left standing watching the crowd disperse. The women had gone on to prepare for lunch, and Vegeta had struck the idea that he wanted to spar with Kakarot. Everyone was familiar with this ritual and all men prepared to watch the two. No powerups only hand to hand.

Pan would have been here to watch normally, but she wanted to see her uncle participate. Alas her father was probably just letting him and Dende know about the full moon. It was not fair; her dad should be training, not teaching. Why had Vegeta given such a lame job? A little voice told her it was because Vegeta and Goku had no idea how to explain things so that someone would truly understand, Goku would confuse them and Vegeta was likely to blast them! Hopefully, tonight when Trunks returned from work they would get to spar after dinner, just like they use to do.

Pan rushed to Bulma's lab to give her the prototype of the Female Armor, hopefully the droids working could have them completed in time so that then men's could be done. That was the easy part, next came sewing the dresses that Ryokum and Bra had designed. She had her own work to do, the contractor was due in an hour, and then she would join the others for lunch.

Pan was using the view scanner, trying to find a perfect spot to have the party. CC owned lots of land, but she wanted this place out from the ordinary and away from any cities, but sill has the ability to provide for the food needed. While looking at possible locations she did not notice when her Uncle came and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Hi Panny!"

She jumped and then gave him a bone crushing hug. Then Pan started to cry…

"Hey Panny what's wrong?"

"I have missed you, and I have been so worried about you and Bra and and…"

He laughed, almost sounding like the Old Goten, 'I good now"

"I can see that, you look better then good, if I wasn't your niece and totally in love with someone else I might jump your bones…"

"Wow too much information there little one!"

"I'm kidding!"

"Yeah right I am just too sexy, yeah I get it!"

The two really smiled at each other, no words were ever needed at times. They were like Bra and Trunks, they were raised like brother and sister, there bond was intact,

"So how is my best friend doing?"

"I don't know I have not really seen him in three days!"

"Well I have been gone for like a year and a few dead brain cells later!"

"You had us so worried! Especially Vegeta and Bra"

Goten's eyes glassed a little at the mention of Bra

"I can't say I am totally the same, but I am me again, only this time I have a different view on life…"

"Man that is so unlike you to say that, a different view, huh, more like a totally new life"

"How is she?"

"Go see her"

"I am not ready to see her yet; I want to but Vegeta thought it best that I waited, like Trunks."

"What do you mean like Trunks"?

"Vegeta and Dad think it better if we did not interfere with you girls right now, you know give you time to adjust and prepare…. He doubted that once we were with you guys we could wait until the ceremonies before well you know…"

"Don't you think it's too late for that?"

"I know I need to talk to her for a few minutes just to reassure her…"

"I think the dads don't want anymore until we are all bonded and decreed so by them"

"No they like to torture Trunks and me for not asking them their permission first, this is a way of punishment!"

"Yeah but Goten you have been gone for a year!"

"Yes, but I really have only missed a day and you and Bra are in trouble too you know. The parents have their way of punishments when they cant spank their children anymore, not with you and Bra in such conditions... and Trunks and I just get the shit beat our of us but that's normal.."

"What conditions are you refereeing too?"

"What?"

"Me and Bra, what condition?"

"You don't know?"

"Know, what, Bra I know is pregnant, I am just mated to Trunks...Goten I am not pregnant!"

"Are you sure, I felt two Ki's from you?"

"What?"

"Pan check your Ki"

Pan closed her eyes and did a self check. She opened them

'Oh Kami! I did not even know!"

"It's hard to miss it"

"Really no one told me, Grandpa would have said something first he always does and he is the best along with Piccolo…:"

"I am sure that everyone knows it"

"Trunks had not said anything to me"

Pan was wondering if that man knew it,"Do you think Trunks Felt it?"

"I can't know for sure I have not seen him yet, how long has it been since you two have seen each other?"

"He went back to work yesterday. And he's been busy ever since, we have slept together since Sunday and I have not sparred or done anything except hang out with Bra and Ryokum!"

"Maybe he missed it; maybe he senses Bra and not you? By the way who is Ryokum?"

"Oh! You never met her!"

Pan decided to inform Goten all about Ryokum. He was impressed. After that the contractors come and Goten decided to help Pan with them.

Lunch was a messy affair, the droid bots were cleaning as much as they were serving. It was never enough of food, and Chichi was grateful that they ate outside; she hated having to clean after them.

"Really Bulma how much longer of this, it is like a constant BBQ party!"

"I don't know Chi; maybe we should just hire a slew of cooks?"

"Maybe we should send everyone home!"

"I don't think that it is such a good idea right now, but if you want to go back to Mt Pau, you should I mean you can go home for a while…."

"I need to check on things as does Videl, We all had lives before, Trunks seems the only one that is still being normal!"

"I have been working in my lab"

""Exactly, I have been here playing nurse maid to too many Saiyans!"

"Tell ya what, I will call some of the agencies and you can interview prospective servers and cookers to help out!"

"Ok, let me go home although and get some of my things first!"

"Chichi I will go with you too"

"Ok Videl, Bulma tell the pigs that were off!"

Bulma laughed, Chichi and Videl did have a lot of male Saiyans to contend with on a normal basis, and they needed a break!

Pan nearly dragged Goten over to Bra

He was looking everywhere but her eyes. He still felt nervous, considering what he had gone through. That was when Ryokum grabbed him

"Hey!"

"You look so much like your Grandfather!"

"Bardock." Pan whispered.

"Oh"

"Come boy we will measure you!"

Ryokum dragged Goten up the stairs with Bra and Pan giggling behind.

After he was measured by Ryokum

"Bra can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure"

Goten and Bra left the studio and went into her bedroom.

"Ok Ryokum how come you did not tell me I was pregnant?"

"It is not my place to inform you of that"

"How come no one else has said anything?"

"They probably did not want to upset you anymore then you have been."

"What do you mean?"

"Pan you have a nasty temper!"

She shook her head

"Yes you do and I think everyone is scared of that temper except Trunks and maybe your grandfather and perhaps Vegeta, though I doubt it"

"Why hasn't Trunks said anything?"

"Maybe you should ask him?"

"Goten thinks that he does not know."

"That might be true, you have not been around him and I just noticed it yesterday, you and Bra have just started to let off Ki signatures, it is barely felt, if you were not looking"

"Why, do our parents know?"

"Parents always know, usually before the child, haven't you ever realized that?"

'Yeah, but no one said anything to me, and everyone is just talking about Bra and Goten's baby, not mine!"

"Like I said your temper, and the fact that you said nothing!"

"Goten told me"

"According to Bra he usually does things like that. I think they are waiting to tell you or for you to notice it yourself, after all, it really is between you and Trunks, and he said nothing yet…."

"He doesn't know then."

"HE will"

Pan raised her Ki

"Can you feel it now?"

"No"

"Good I am going to stay powered up until after the Ceremony, I don't want him to know it yet."

"Why?"

"If I know Trunks he won't let me fight if he thinks that I am pregnant."

"That's ridiculous, Vegeta would never stop you!"

"Yeah, but Trunks will, he thinks too much like a human, I don't care how much Saiyan blood runs through him!"

Nodding her head, knowing that sooner or later Trunks would know. Leave the kids to their own decisions, Ryokum continued on her tasks of sewing Bra's dress.

**In Bra's Bedroom**

Goten and Bra only stared at each. She looked to see if the boy was still there, she had loved him forever, loved when he was a prankster boy with her brother, to the teenage flirt, to the womanizer. No matter what his faults, he had been one of her best friends, and she loved him. She wanted her fun loving sweet Goten... But she also wanted her hot Saiyan lover; no other could make her as happy. She wanted her mate, by the looks of it he wanted her too very badly, He no longer had the blank stare, and in this place was black fire. This was her man. His held her captive and she hoped that the love she felt for him he could feel it could see it. She had ached for him.

He had closed his eyes. He moved his face very close to hers. He placed his forehead to hers, and he just took in all of her senses. Afraid that if he did much more that no one would stop him from taking her then and there. He could feel her need and her want for him, and he was proud that she desired him that much. His tail unwound from his waist and wound its way around her leg, and then he hugged her. He opened up his mind to her to see how she would deal with all that he had felt and been through.

Bra cried. She had felt his confusion pain, and anger. His determination, desires, his dreams. He had only been a way from her for two days, but he had spent a year without her, and his pain was hers.

Suddenly Goten dropped his arms from her and ended their hug; falling to his knees he kissed her tummy. Now tears of the pain turned into tears of joy, He loved their child. Her hands went to his hair, and Goten was whispering words to her tummy talking their child somehow, making sweet promises. Bra only cried more, This was the world's sweetest man, but deep down she knew he had changed, not in a bad way, but he had matured in the year that he lost in that room, immediately she sensed his power, he had changed, not the lazy warrior her dad had called him before, raw energy was in place of his once complacent attitude. And she wanted to grab a hold of the energy and fly with it with him.

He sensed her arousal even more. It was incredible how strong it was becoming. Before they were only Halflings, but since that wish, everything was twice fold. Now her desire for him was growing stronger, not just sexual, his strength turned her on, she wanted to devour him he was sure… He stepped back some to look at his Angels eyes again, and there it was…

He stood up and kissed her on her forehead, "I love you Bra."

Goten turned and walked out of her room, probably taking all the will he ever possessed just to leave. He would wait, wait until the time was right for them, and then he would give her what she desired, what he desired…


	23. Thoughts againbattle is on 23

**You're where I belong**

**Thoughts Again/Battle is on**

Trunks Journal

_I am so excited. Panny has really done a number on all of us. I get to transform with her! All my life I have wanted to go Oozaru. Maybe now after I transform I can go Golden Ape, Possibly I can achieve that SS level. In a matter of years I too could go SSJ4 like dad and Goku. Gohan could do it and Goten too Hell Pan would definitely want to try she has enough drive and now the blood to really do it! No one was ever going to be able to harm the earth again, not with the power we all have…. I have to do something special for Pan and Bra too… Pan, Ok my little private journal let us think… I am very excited that Pan and I get to moon bond. The stories from dad are rich and to have that animalistic bout with her has my energy souring right now. I know she is planning on it she is as excited as me about this. I have to wait though. Dad told me about waiting, not letting anything distract me from this. He and Goku must love having their sex talks! He said that the waiting was only another way to increase the feelings. Then again they said that Gohan would beat the crap out of me if I did not let Pan alone. I am going fucking nuts not sleeping with her! I have not even spoken at all to her, at least not in person. We talk I hear her bitch all day long about the sewing and drawings! Goten is back now too, and Pan is itching for a spar tonight, this day cant get any better, but I know that in two weeks it will…All mine.._

_Trunks Out!_

He closed the journal smiling smugly.

There was one thing he was worried about; Ki restrains. HE called his mom

"_Moshi, Moshi_ Bulma here!"

"Hey mom, I need to ask you something."

"Sure bud what's up?"

"Could we replicate the KI restraints so that they are large enough to contain Oozaru?"

"Why Trunks you're kinky!"

"Mom! No that s not why your sick!"

She was laughing

"Ok Why?"

'Well I figured that only the four of us, me Goten, Pan and Bra are going to transform right?"

"That's what Vegeta said."

"Ok, so I was thinking that incase we left the area that we are going to use that the Ki's would keep us in check, prevent us from destroying anything."

"I see y our point, four Oozaru, newly transformed on a rampage would not be good for business."

"Exactly!"

"I don't think the Ki suppressors could be made not this soon, we would need a lot more time, I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"The ANti-BRute inoculation. I can set up a time release that could stop you if you guys get out of control you would drop out of Oozaru and not be affected by the moon."

"Like a time release pill?"

"I could have a remotely cued one, it would not release in your system until we wanted to."

"A capsule?"

"Gohan has been working on it; it holds any kind of medication and can be released in the system anytime by remote, a cell phone, and type of signal we choose"

"Is it ingested or implanted?"

"Implant s are always safer, stomach acids could destroy the capsules."

"It's a good idea how soon before we could have it done?"

"I can test it in three days time"

"On who?"

"Your father, he is much easier to distract then Goku"

"Dad!"

"He will do it or spend time trying to get Goku down and out!"

"Ask him tonight then."

"Ok see you tonight Trunks!"

He hung up the phone, his dad willing to help them that much? Vegeta never liked his mother's experiments, but then again the Brute Ray was his thing all along, he should help. He knew just what his mom would do if he didn't. Nobody deprived Vegeta, except Bulma, he was at her mercy always…. Pan would never do that would she?

* * *

**CC  
**

As promised when Videl and Chichi returned there was four groups of cooks ready for Chi chi's approval. Her best idea was to see who could handle a feast for all the Saiyans. She was quite satisfied to have her own version of Iron Chef at Capsule Corporation. Assuming how many Saiyans they had to feed, times that by 4X's what a normal person ate, except for Goku and Vegeta and at times Gohan too. So it was a 150 people they needed to cook for! She needed the help no wonder she had been exhausted! She did not even care t deal. Bulma had plenty of droid bots to serve and to clean, she needed people to cook! She would leave lists of types of food but for now. The mom's needed to prepare for a wedding and Goku had promised her some much needed training!

Videl was glad that she could leave the kitchen herself, she was tired cooking for everyone. Pan needed her, and most importantly she needed to spend theses last few weeks left with her baby girl. Gohan had been busy himself and she wanted to train just to be ranked near the level as him so she needed to train too, perhaps her and Pan could train sometogether!

Piccolo had everyone in meditation. Gohan was tired of teaching about what is means to be a Saiyan! It was just getting tedious. It was a good thing that Piccolo decided to give a hand and to get everyone meditating. Now he had a chance to relax some. While the guys all had some training and were not a problem, it was a problem to hear al bunch of whining grown men trying to ascend to SSJ. They all thought it would be so easy! Uub could transform and was almost past SSJ2 but he had trained with Goku, Krillin was a SSJ and was close to going SSJ2, Tien only had to take his energy a little further. Yamcha was getting their too, but that was expected. They all had trained for years, just now everyone had a lease on life and gained tremendous strength. It was the women that were giving him headaches. Too bad they were not born Saiyans, he couldn't stand their unnecessary chatter! And Whining! He was the luckiest man alive to be blessed with two women fighters who carried themselves in such a way; Kami did bless him with Videl and Pan! But Lunch, and Marron and Maron, gees what a mumble tumble! Roshi and His Grandpa Ox were working together on something. He only prayed that Dad and Vegeta would take Bulma and mom under to train, he had no energy to deal with those two!

It was nearing dinner time, Trunks would be home form CC West City office, and the smells of the food was begging to create a flurry for all those Saiyans. Bulma left her lab happily humming to herself, very pleased that she did not have to cook any of the meals anymore! The dinning hall on the compound was filled and server bots, cooks, and cleaners were prepared for the grand feast. The groups were milling around waiting for Kakarot and the King to make an appearance. Since having his race restored Vegeta had taken a lead in saying a few words before dinner the last three days. Tonight seemed no different.

"Fellow Saiyans, I am very pleased with all of the reports I have heard today. First let's thank Bulma and Chichi for finally giving up trying to feed all of us three times a day plus all the snacks we all seem to need"

Every one cheered

"I know it has been difficult living all together here at CC and I want to thank you for making due with being stuck her as I saw fit! My main concern is to help everyone adjust to learn and to harness all that it is to have a Power of True Saiyan warriors! We are the first of hopefully the many to come! I have taken such liberties because I honestly believe I have the finest group of Saiyans that have ever been born... I look around and I see close friends and family. That is why it is so important to me that you all have this crash course. I expect you to prove yourselves worthy of the faith I am bestowing on you now and here tonight!"

Every one cheered and clapped! They could now eat!

* * *

The adults were happily drinking their wine. Bra and Pan took the opportunity to snag Goten and Trunks; it had been too long since the girls had anytime alone with their mates. Pan kept her Ki normally hi to make sure that Trunks would not notice her condition. Bra ns Goten only smiled they knew what she was doing.

It did not matter to Trunks he was only happy to have his best friends with him tonight; he knew that Pan wanted a spar and he could not wait to have a go with Goten.

Gohan snuck out, he had enough of adults he had enough of the women, it was going to be a treat to watch Pan fight, and he really wanted to see his little brother.

Trunks and Goten and Pan had done this too many times. Bra sometimes would join them. They were on the south lawn of CC. All four faced off, this was there normal gig.

Usually no one transformed because Of bra, but she was the first to power up! Totally surprising everyone, because it was only the second time she had done it and the first time Goten had giving her the power. Pan only smirked, Bra had been surpassing her normal energy and this was a release of frustration and happiness. Trunks smiled and Goten thought he had died and gone to heaven!

She is so beautiful.

Pan soon powered up to match Bra's level. The boy stood in awe. No one was going to go higher for fear of hurting Bra and tonight was not about that it was about friendships and fun.

Pan and Bra started to fight and Goten and Trunks fell into their own battle. They were laughing more then just hitting, this was their way of really talking but soon it became evident that Trunks wanted to push Goten a little more. Bra and Pan sat on the lawn to watch the show that they really wanted to see.

It was like a well rehearsed dance. Trunks and Goten were mirror images; each knew what the other was going to do. Their bodies were so fluid and sinewy. At first it seemed like they were evenly matched. Trunks usually had a slight edge over Goten for Vegeta would never let him slack on training. But soon it was clear that Goten had gained the edge and then some. Trunks began to sweat, he knew that if he did not power up more that Goten was going to beat him. The prideful prince slipped into SSJ2. Goten only smirked thinking of how easily it was to get Trunks to jump. Soon both were in SSJ2 and rising still.

The rise in power alerted the adults. Most wondered to the southern lawn to see the two boys spar. Gohan was smiling proudly at his little brother. Vegeta was silent, and he noticed how much like Goku Goten seemed to be.

The boys were creating a fireworks display their aura was shinning brightly around them. Trunks frustration began to show, and that was the slip that caused him to get pummeled to the ground.

Goten was in the air looking at where Trunks had landed in the grass, the indention black. Trunks Blasted a Ki at Goten who sent it skywards out to space. Levitating up he wore a smirk. Years of friendship and constant sparring had trained the two and it was too much fun not to let loose. Goten and Trunks never held the animosity that Vegeta had, so the desire to best one another was never in anger. However the heat of the game got turned up. Without considering the dangers, Trunks and Goten started to heat up the battle. The KI blasts were no longer a sudden impulse soon they were on an all out war of shooting each other with them. This too was part of their game. It was a sick version of squirt guns. They would dodge and shoot ad fly high and then dip low. However, that was what got them into trouble. However being a SSJ2 shooting Ki blasts was not a safe event. Pan was too wrapped into following their game that she never bothers to head off the lawn out of harms way. Surprisingly Bra was right there with her enjoying the show far too much.

Gohan was close to the house just a ways from the girls while Vegeta and the adults were on the south end balcony.

They should have gone further from the compound, but the two were too caught up in a familiar war. Like Déjà vu, Trunks sent a big Ki toward Goten and he reflected back and then sent one to Trunks and they hit in the middle and the trajectory of the balls did not harmlessly go up but down; straight to Pan and Bra.

Pan sent a Ki ball to reflect it, Gohan however felt the need to jump and stop the oncoming ball. He sent a Kamehame wave to intercept it, Trunks was rechecking the direction and tried to maneuver it. Goten only flashed in front of it and was taking it on full to prevent it from harming anyone. He took the blast from it all.

"Shit"

It burned but did not hurt.

He sat on the lawn with a dumb Goku looking grin on his face, smoke was curling up from his hair.

Everyone laughed.

Trunks flew back to him and patted on his back making more smoke come from his training Gi.

"Well bro I think that is all I can deal with tonight"

Trunks trotted over to swing Pan in the air and to kiss her. She too was smiling; it was really great for them to be doing something normal. (For them)

Trunks and Pan went to their own bathrooms to shower. (Two separate showers)

* * *

Gohan shook his head and headed back up to the balcony where Videl was waiting.

That left Bra and Goten

"Wow Goten you gave Trunks a good run tonight!"

"Yeah it has been awhile since I have had fun, Piccolo was too serious!"

"Did you miss us?"

"More then you know"

"Goten, I am glad you are back"

He caught her double meaning to that

"Yeah, B-Chan I am glad I am back too"

Goten slung his arm aver her shoulder and both sat under the stars, it was darker now that Trunks and Him had stopped being in SSJ form.

"Bra, are you sure you want me"

She was quiet for a moment, never expecting Goten of all people to ask her that.

"Yeah Goten, I have wanted you for a long time, I never got to really tell you that"

"I wished I would have known that a while a go, I feel like I wasted the last two years , years I could have spent learning all about you the real you."

"Well we are going to have time now to learn about each other."

"I asked your dad you know.'

Whispering, "I know"

"I know I don't have to tell you that besides Pan and Trunks that you were and are my best friend. Who else would listen to me bitch about Valese all this time? And you never said one thing mean. I am sorry."

"Goten, I only wanted you to be happy, if she was what you wanted I was not going to give you a hard time over it, and besides I figured that you only thought of me as a little sister."

She could feel his smile

"We sound like Trunks and Pan."

Both of them laughed

"No, they have been destined to each other for a long time, the tension those two had was something else, Trunks was blinded by his own humanity"

"So what was our problem?"

"I think that we might have been destined for this too, but honor kept us apart. Trunks always loved Pan too, we just were resolved to be best friends, honor and pride kept us held to being just by standers watching Trunks and Pan Fight all the way."

"That is rich. They are more like Vegeta and Bulma; I bet that they too would have been the same way if they had known each other from the beginning instead of Bulma meeting Dad first."

"I use to think that our relationship was like my mom and your dad." Bra pointedly reminded him

"I know what you mean... Do you think that Bulma and Goku had a thing for each other?"

"I never asked, but I do wonder how dedicated our two parents are to one another."

"Dad loves your mom, but his heart does belong to my mom."

"It is a natural thing for a Saiyan. My mom is not such a fighter but she perfects my dad. The one thing was the age difference. My mom was human; she would never have been attracted to Goku until much later, by then Chichi claimed Goku's heart form an early age too, mom was with Yamcha, then who could blame her for going to Vegeta?"

"I don't want to talk about our parent anymore."

"yah I get kind of icky feelings too!'

I am glad Goku never married my mom

I thought we were not discussing that

I know, I know, it's just that I am glad that we are not related! I get to keep you to myself!"

"I agree"

They were both quiet for a moment; both relishing in the fact that they could talk like old friends but yet know that they were going to be together as mates. The silence was a comfortable one, neither one wanting to spoil the moment.

like and old friend both laid back on the ground watching the starry night sky, lost in their own thoughts, Bra could feel Goten on the edge of her mind and though they could send thoughts there neither was willing to intrude with the privacy of the other.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"You never take Goten, You always give."

"What?"

"You never push your thoughts on me, I was thinking the same thing and I felt you, I know how hard it must be to keep things in"

"I leaned that from Gohan."

"I hope a time comes when we just know"

"I could always talk to you "He traced his finger down her cheek, "You never once pass judgments over me, Trunks and Pan, well they are very outspoken!"

They stared into each other s eyes, "You have grown so beautiful Bra, I have waited my life to be here with you, and I won't ever hurt you again."

"Goten you did not hurt me, scared the hell out of me, I thought I had lost my Goten.

He cupped her face with both hand and kissed her lips, it was a soft kiss at first, but being away from her was maddening and soon his tongue begged her lips entry. She obliged and in truth was just a hungry for him too.

Soon the familiar urgency that had overtaken him the first time he kissed was ever present, however, he understood it better now. It was his heart his soul and mind demanding that he act and give Bra everything he was. IT could only be described as burning heat.

However, a year of training his body and mind, he kept the kiss just to her lips, not wanting to take further what his entire body was demanding.

She was dieing, her very soul raced on fire. Wishing her would just take her. She could feel him controlling his desire; she wanted to let it go.

He stopped

"I want to wait Bra. I know I don't really want to, and I know that you don't either; I mean it's not like your going to get pregnant right? It can't happen again could it?"

Couldn't help but to smile

"No Goten it can't happen again, not until after this one is born!"

She swats his arm but she knew what he meant

"Gohan told me to wait, they told Trunks too."

"Those old men, no offense to Gohan, but they are pains in the asses!"

"No, really it has something to do with some tradition or something with I don't know they made up all kinds of shit… I just think they want us to wait until we are mated you know the ceremony and shit."

"Goten do you want to be my husband?"

"WHYWOULDYOUASKTHAT?"

"Take it easy, I just never wanted to force this on you on anyone, I mean do you feel a sense of obligation now that we are having a baby?"

"That's not it, but before all this happened, be3ing mated and marriage was not something I fantasized about."

"I have been, I have been thinking about being with you, for a long time."

He knew he was on fragile ground here; he did not want to say the wrong thing.

"You were my fantasy too…. I just never thought that we could be together, I mean I am a Saiyan joke right? You are the princess, Vegeta would have my head!"

"But now?"

"Now, I am too happy just to be here with you, but I have to prove myself before I am really sure about anything."

"Why"

"Bra no matter what we are mated, even if I failed to gain a good grace with the King, we would still have each other, but I would rather have all of you and not just one night, and a baby, I want everything, and I want to earn all that I have, and That means Taking what is mine not accepting what is offered!"

"So fight"

He smirked, "I plan on it"

"I like when you get serious like that, I think I love you more when you act Saiyan. I only got to see that when you fought enemies"

"Well little girl some things do change"

He stood up and reached his hand down for her. She accepted it and stood next to him, together they made their way back inside.

Vegeta and Goku were waiting for them…

"So do you enjoy your talk?" Vegeta asked

Both nodding

"Good, goodnight Bra"

He dismissed his daughter, and she hugged Goten, Her father and Goku goodnight.

Vegeta and Goten looked at each other then back to Goten. He shrugged her knew what the two wanted…

The two men walked out the kitchen door that led to the familiar path of the GR. He had never been so glad that he had not follow though with taking Bra on the south lawn, now he had plenty of pent up energy to deal with his father and the king!

* * *

(A/N Warning lemony, lime, citrus, Masturbation and torment and language)

* * *

Pan was anxious. She knew he was going to seek her out before they went to sleep. Though she figured he would not attempt anything for fear of Gohan and Vegeta, but he did want to talk to her, if anything to catch up. This was customary for them, but she was still worried. She would have to keep her Ki up just to hide her secret. She knew he did not know, he would have said something or hinted. And No one else had mentioned it except Goten. Her shower had been fast. So now she waited in her set of rooms knowing her would seek her company tonight.

The shower felt good. He had never been happier then at this moment. Goten, his bother was back and a lot stronger to boot. His dad was being very nice to everyone, Kami will miracles stop existing? Plus he couldn't wait to talk to Pan, his best friend his lover, Yes that would be delayed for a while, but it made it all the sweeter. This anticipation was much stronger because now he knew what he was missing, and this time she was a full-blooded Saiyan. That gave him an instant erection. He decided to take of that before he met up with Pan.

She began to giggle. She could not help it, Trunks was so into his ministrations that he did not realize that he was sending all of his thoughts to her. She could see exactly what he was doing. The devil in her could not help it,

_OHH TRUNKS you are a naughty Boy!_

"Kami, she's in my head"

He couldn't believe it, he was trying to ease the tension of not having her and here she was egging him on.

_Hey babe, I can help you_

_NO! let me finish alone Pan_

She couldn't

_Oh Trunks harder_!

He gulped

_Yeah baby like that don't stop_

He smirked. His length just stretched further by her encouragement

_OH Trunks you're so big, I love it_

Smile was well placed on his lips now he was going to show her

_Both hands Trunks!_

He obliged

_Yes!_

Concentrating more now, he stoked himself and twitched with every word spoken by his tormentor

_All the way Trunks Cum for me baby_

Building

_Faster, Oh I'm getting wet watching you _

Building

_More baby, here_

He blinked, he could see what she was doing... lying on her bed Pan was rubbing her nub just as he was pulling his length

_Right there, see oh just like you like to do it I won't stop, Don't stop Trunks_

Newly encourage building even more

_Faster Pan_

_Yes_

Together they encouraged each other

_I am going to cum_

_ME too_

_Pan! _

_Oh Trunks yes don't stop _

Trunks was milking himself pulling out he last of his cum and sensing that Pan was right behind him

_Trunks, Trunks oh god yes trunks I am coming too!_

Her body twitched she brought her legs tighter and squeezed her hand by her thighs.

Gaining his breath he relaxed his mind to be fully aware of Pan, She rolled to her side, still in his minds eyes and she pulled her hand from her wet hole and licked her fingers.

_MMm Trunks I taste so good, I can't wait for you to taste me again._

He immediately felt his erection returning.

_Uhh Pan stop it!_

She giggled.

However, she remained quiet for the remainder of his shower. He finished, changed into his sweats and tank top and went in search of his little temptress.

She allowed him a break, she knew that he enjoyed that shower more then he would have normally if she had let him alone. She could not help it though he was thinking of her!

"I always think of you"

She startled she had not figured him to be right in the room!

"Tskk tsk, never let your…" (Trunks)

.."Guard down, yeah I know." Pan finished it for him

They smiled their secret smile to one another

"I have turned you more into a fiend then I thought possible!"

"OH shut up, you loved it!"

"I did"

Pan remembered to keep her Ki up. Though doing what she just did helped mask any suspicion trunks might have had

He lifted his nose up and he could taste her arousal throughout the room. Her scent was driving him crazy, how was he going to talk to her when he wanted to finish their little game they had started….

"Good Question"

Locking gazes

"I am glad that you know me so well there"

"It's better if we wait"

"I understand"

"So why torment me in the shower?"

Quizzically she looked not sure if he could be that dense, she offered a lame excuse

"Mind Fuck"

"Bitch!" he snarled out at her and stormed over to the bed

Not fast enough, she had initiated another battle,

Growling, "I will teach you a thing about that"

He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She tried to stop but he quickly laced Ki bounds to them. She went to fight him but he called her bluff...

"Don't get too mad here Pan, I would not want Gohan to come in here and find us"

Neither did she, she trusted him so she would just let him play out this game a little longer

"I could break these Ki rings you know"

Trunks did cheat. In his mind he sent to her all his desire, the channel opened up

Pan could not believe the wash of feelings that enfolded her, She almost came at the intensity of Trunks own passion. She was left just barely begging him to do whatever it was...

"You like that"

Yes! She croaked

"That's what you do to me little Pan"

She closed her eyes

"Tell me, do you want more/"

"Yes you idiot!"

He tightened the Ki bands on her wrists and she moaned at the pressure. Next he kissed trails of hot and wet movements across her cheek; he nipped at her ears and shoulder,

Soft echoes of moans were escaping from her.

"Panny, o Panny you like this,"

"MMMH"

HE jerked the Ki tighter and pulled her arms more up above her head

"AAH"

He rubbed his body along side of her, no longer just sending her his wanton desire; she felt it pressing alongside her thigh

This was a new game, once she figured that she had never played. Trunks was her first lover her only love, but obviously him being more experienced, he knew other ways of passion while she just was begging, who said she was not a fast learner, she let her senses go to ride with him to see what would happen..

Rubbing her with his body, performing motions that he would love to do without clothes on Trunks was driving himself a little crazy but knew Pan was relishing in it.

He lowered himself down to her pelvis and quickly discarded her boxers to revel her glistening flower.

Dipping in he licked ever slowly between her lips teasing her while and softly kissing her little nub of flesh.

Eliciting a hiss she bucked her hips in effort to have him do more and much harder. He did

Every time Pan wanted to bring her hands down to Trunks and force him to do what she wanted he would tighten the grip of the rings and pull her arms further above her head. He had a lot of practice doing this she figures,

Laughing in her head, his hands were vices pushing her legs apart, his tongue and lips were whipping her into a climax while his mind was holding her up by his own Ki.

Wanting to master such a technique, she had to envy him for it. She was utterly helpless, she could not even fight him off now, her set of senses did not include such control, sexual experience was too new and she succumb to her orgasm wondering how she could do more then participate, how could she do what he did..

"Multi tasked"

She could not help but grin, yes Trunks was very talented and had much more control then she could, right now

Her breathing was slowing and she was being released from Trunks Ki.

For a moment she let go and was quiet, But then remembered to raise her Ki again.

He watched her regain her composure, while he did he imagined other ways to enjoy his Pan, so many thoughts were flooding him as he imagined them in all sorts of ways, Maybe his mother was right he was kinky, thanks to his parentage!

She relaxed, he looked at her closed eyes, and for a mere second her Ki was erratic, he frowned. Pan raised her Ki again.

"Panny you ok?"

"Oh yes, yes that was just crazy and amazing"

"Ok, you just, do you feel ok I did not hurt your arms?'

He began to coddle her and rub her wrists, she thanked Kami that he thought he hurt her hands, because for a second he seemed much clued into to her Ki signature and the last thing she needed was to be found out yet!

"No I am fine'

He smiled knowing that she would lie to him about feeling ok

"Ok I believe you"

She swatted his shoulder for humoring her

"Are you going to teach me to Multi task too?"

"Hell no, I would be a prisoner to you"

"What's so bad with that?"

"I would never leave to go to work, and then I would be fired!"

"You're the boss"

"Not without the company"

"I wouldn't hold you like that forever you know."

"See that's what you would do, I have created a monster!"

"Not yet!"

"You liked it"

"Bet your ass, that was awesome"

"Good, but I am sorry but I have to leave now"

"What we did not even get to talk"

"Yeah well the king is on his way, and I think I am in trouble!"

She smiled because Vegeta was very much on his way, not surprisingly he was waiting at the door just standing there deciding to bust in or knock

He stood, and handed Pan back her boxers, he smirked when he recognized that they were his. He kissed Pan.

'Pan, (he tapped his head) just talk to me anytime, I am always here"

Pan redressed and watched as he left the room, never giving Vegeta time to wonder what to do,

* * *

"Yes Dad?"

"GR now!"


	24. Unmated 24

**You're where I belong**

UNMATED

HE sighed and followed the little King outside

Once inside the chamber he noticed Goten sitting on the bleachers. HE gave a salute. Trunks was thinking, well he did not look too bad; I guess Goku and Dad were not too hard on him….

Before Trunks could think anymore about his best friend he was smacked in the back of his head otherwise known as a brain duster!

"Ow! What was that for, "looking over his shoulder to see that is had been Goku that gave him the parenting smack

Goten was stifling a giggling fit!

He looked at this best friend and gave a glaring glance; Goten only shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Goku…

Trunks gulped. HE had seen Goku mad, sure it had been a few years, but it was usually at some great enemy. Not even when Goten and he got into trouble did Goku rarely get mad at friends and family…Never! Not even his own father…"Oh shit he thought"

Goten was quite happy not to be receiving the lashing his best friend was about to have! Trunks was very much a ladies man and for him to ignore the warnings about the girls, this was going to happen… What made it more fun was that Vegeta was mad but it was his dad who was going to deal out! Oh boy oh boy, too bad Gohan took refuge in Videl tonight, or this would be bad, but Goku was really pissed…hmmm dad is really laying on the anger thick… Maybe Trunks really screwed up?

Vegeta was trying to contain the smirk, he could not help it and it was by rights; Gohan's wishes that were being challenged, but Kakarot knew that his son needed a break… This was priceless, Kakarot acting very Saiyan like.

Trunks felt 10 again. This was not going to be a training spar, he doubted very much that he needed to be tested like Goten probably had been, No he was in trouble like a little kid and all maturity flew out the window. Perhaps because it was Goku rather then his own father that made him felt like the child again, when did Goku ever make anyone feel like that?

"She started it!"

Goten cracked up! He knew it; Trunks had violated the request not to take it too far with the girls before the weddings!"

Vegeta only shook his head, no doubt Pan could have initiated the tryst, but Trunks was much older, should have had better control…

Slap!

Trunks feel to his knees, what the hell…. How did he knock me down so fast he never moved? Trunks peeked though his hair to see that Goku was standing in the same spot.

He was not going to die, that would hurt Pan, and so he thought about this logically...

"If you hurt me then you will hurt Pan"

This time he saw Goku flinch, but too late realizing it was the only thing he remembered….Trunks was pummeled in the head, the stomach on his back, everywhere at once and no one was even powered up, it hurt a hell of more this way.

Finally Goku spoke, "Trunks you should know better"

"What? I did not have sex with her!"

'It is the principal of the matter, we made a request of you and you have no honor by defying the simple request"

So it was more then him having a better time at the mating, he thought wrong, he thought that the old men were just trying to make him suffer for the two weeks… make it more intense, Goku talking about honor, made him feel low…

"I thought boy that I had raised you better then to ever go back on your honor! Now especially on the eve of restoring the Saiyan Race that a Royal would fall back and act so immaturely as to have no pride, no control!"

"But dad she did start it"

Vegeta mocked him, a very unVegeta voice, "She started it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you want to blame her? She started it, did she tie you up with Ki restraints and make you?"

The image of Pan with the Ki rings on really made him blush.

Then he thought, he was embarrassed, he sounded 10, he wanted to blame her but yet he had lost sight of the points being stated: HE went back on his promise to Pan's family, he let his infatuation with Pan drive his need, and he was blaming her instead of acting like a man in any race….

"Trunks you must control this with Pan, can you just wait until the full moon, practicing that control is going to be much needed when you transform…"

"Besides all of the reasons you give why are you so angry with me, Pan and I are mated why must we wait for the ceremony? She is my wife in all senses, in True Saiyan fashion, I don't get it!" he implored

I think, that maybe you need a history lesson"

Goten really let go now, He had been told the same thing… He was slotted to spend the next two days with his brother learning some historical facts about Saiyan rituals; it looked like he was getting a school buddy too!"

"What I have a company to run!"

"Starting tomorrow, you will be on a Sabbatical"

He was incredulous he looked around to see that besides Goten no one was smiling…

He was disgusted; he turned from the duo and walked back inside the house through the kitchen.

Bulma sat there drinking her nightly tea, and looking rather mad. Not her too?

"Trunks, you are on a temporary leave of absences"

"You too?"

"You will know more why tomorrow"

"I've never seen Goku so mad before!"

"Be happy it was not Gohan then, he would have had the right to kill you."

"We're mated, why can't anyone remember that, why is it so important that I stop having anything to do with my mate?"

She loved her son, but he had lots to learn about his heritage, she could only touch his angered face, "You will find out"

He stomped to his room, totally perplexed, what dark secret were not willing to tell him? He wondered if then if something was wrong with Pan, he reached out to her only to find that she was sleeping and quite peacefully at that… he wondered if she had felt his ass beating… man I should have powered up, ten it would not have hurt, Goku had surprised him if nothing else…

What do you mean we are not mated? Bra is pregnant her and Goten mated I mated Look I bit her neck I shared thoughts, I can read her mind she sees my thoughts, we did the Saiyan bonding crap you guys are crazy!"

Gohan was expecting this, he sighed deeply only made Trunks rampage become more of a nervous pacing motion.

"Trunks you're not mated wholly to Pan, plus you four could always read each others mind"

"SO, I bit her I had sex with her remember?"

Gohan was irked Trunks really was dumb!"

No not dumb frustrated, ha-ha, he could enjoy this, "Trunks for a little known fact is that YOU and Pan have not been together since becoming a full-bloodied Saiyans"

There simple

"It's true Trunks"

He looked at Goten, who looked like a scholar…

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Sit down and let me explain….

"We won't argue that Pan and Bra were not meant to be with you guys. Destiny had a play in it. Ask the Kais if you wonder, even Dende is privy to that knowledge. However, you r were half human, the bond between two Saiyans is much stronger, however, when the wish was made, all of you all of us lost part of the bond that our human sides had. IT never mattered with me and the parents, Vegeta and Dad acted upon that quick enough. But Krillin, and Tien all found that our mates were not really our mates until we reaffirmed our bound, Krillin was the first to notice it. He had never had a bond to 18, Tien found out by default, only because he got to bond with Lunch, I fell into the other category like the parents, Monday night was a very active night here at CC. Except for you two, Luckily Goten was gone and you too tired to notice!"

"So by wishing us Saiyans, we lost part of the human side of the bond?"

"Yes, some things don't matter here; right now it is more like you were betrothed to one another. Thankfully, when the girls made the wish and they transformed nothing happened to the fetuses "

Wow, "Goten you're having twins!"

Gohan looked confused for a second then he understood, well if Pan had not said anything he wondered now for sure….

"Umm Trunks, do a Ki search for Pan"

Goten only smirked that dumb smirk of his, Trunks closed his eyes to search out Pan not believing what was being suggested…

Pan was in the shower, hmm he could enjoy this, he was just going to search for her, Ki checking to make sure she was fine, right, he concentrated there the erratic sign he felt last night…Then Pan powered up again, what

"She is slightly powered up, it was erratic Ki then she powered up?"

Goten was now openly smiling, "Fetuses"

"Trunks, Pan is hiding it"

"Hiding what?"

Gohan looked at Goten, how could Trunks be such genius and still so dumb when it came to Pan?

"She is pregnant"

"You guys are full of it!"

Fine don't listen hey lets just finish the lessoned that I have to give and today you two will help me train he ladies……"

Every chance he got Trunks would check on Pan, Gohan never lied, but he was not going to believe it until he knew for sure….

All day nothing changed, Pan kept her level up and was busy with her contractors, Bulma had announced that the ladies armor was fished and that left a few hours of leisure time with them men.

Ryokum had other plans; she ordered them up to Bra's studios to measure them. Goten had been the first one done so he was left out of the loop…

He flew out to where Pan was setting up the Capsule Hall with her contractors...

""Hey it's looking great, how much longer?"

""Uncle! Wow this stuff is easy to do, Soon all I have to worry about is training!"

'Don't cal me Uncle!"

"They will be finished by Friday evening!"

"Pan Gohan told Trunks."

"What?"

He raised his hands in front off his face shaking them… "Don't worry, Trunks I don't think believed him, but I have to tell you something else…"

Goten then informed Pan that entire he had learned form Gohan that morning

"Were they not going to tell me?"

"It's a male thing they thought it was no need to let you know"

"Figures"

"So who is going to tell Bra?"

"She knew"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was you and Trunks nobody bothered to tell, we figured that Trunks could just pay heed to his promise to Gohan and Vegeta not to pursue you for two weeks"

"Why keep it form us?

"same reason why no one told you about being pregnant, same reason Trunks was not told, same reason why no one want you angry the same reason why Trunks is being an idiot"

Totally confused now she did not understand any of Goten reasoning, did not understand anything... Why were they all being secretive about everything?

"Goten make sense speak English what are you rambling about?"

'Who knows Trunks better then anyone?"

"We do"

"What is the most infuriating thing about him?"

"How long do we have?"

"Ok what infuriated Vegeta the most about Trunks?"

"His human nature"

"Right"

"What does Vegeta like best about you?"

"My Saiyan nature"

"Not much has changed"

"I don't get it."

"Everyone thinks I am dense! Ok Pan Has Trunks seem to change, minus the tail since Monday/"

"Not really."

"Neither have you"

'Did the wishes not work for us?"

"No, its just that he is so ingrained to run CC and be both a Saiyans and human that Trunks is Trunks, you who always acted more Saiyan then anyone besides Vegeta is just that, you have more power, everyone does tails do that, but even Bulma acts more Saiyan then Trunks does, he seems the same, he is so busy keeping schedules and arranging mergers and being his same old self that he has not even let his True nature go. Plus did you know that though he can't wait to transform but he is whining about how to make you, You Pan the most fearsome female warrior that has ever been a Saiyan, he wants his mom and sister to make you to a debutante?"

"What the hell are you spewing?"

"He asked Bulma and Bra to teach you how to be more of a girl, a very rich girl a society jet set an idea that is so fucking human that it would have Chichi running to the hills dragging Videl with her,"

What!"

It was a quick jump to SSJ, and then it was increasing…. That BAKA YARO!

Everyone at CC stopped. Vegeta could feel it like cold water being poured down his back. Trunks was oblivious to what could have made Pan that mad, did Goten tell her about them not being unmated? He couldn't understand why she would be that mad, they were going to be tighter soon again right?

Except most everyone knew that Trunks had enlisted the help of friends and family to make Pan more acceptable to the society of upper crust. He had had the gumption to try and change Pan, to accept her status as a CC president's wife, or the heiress to Satan's millions. He seemed the only one oblivious to the feeling of being a Royal in the house of Vegeta. The pride and arrogance that came from being a Saiyan was in full force at the compound, everyone felt it, and Pan had always held that respect and that was her fairy tale that was what she lived for. Why Trunks would want to change her and him in that way no one was sure, but it seemed that he forgotten who e really was.

"This is almost worse then Goten and Bra" (V)

"But there is a problem" (G)

"Tell me, what do you think she will do?"(V)

"Fight" (G)

Why that little twerp, how can he think that I would just fist right into that pathetic life!

Doesn't he know me by now, Goten how could he even consider that, he never even hinted at that being what he expected! He had known me all my life since when do I fit into that Kind of life?"""

"Are you sure, you had no idea that Trunks wanted you to get use to his lifestyle?"

She stopped, turned on Goten; he saw her face change from anger to concentration to that of a hint of realization….

"He told me to get use to being pampered."

"When?"

"Last weekend right after he proposed to me, after we mated, he took me to the Plaza and we went shopping and out to dinner and we bought all theses really expensive things and jewelry, you should have seen how much he spent! And the Clothes, I never had so many clothes, and they were mostly dresses and stuff!"

"You bought a dress?"

She took a time to hit him

"I have worn them before; he told me that I should be lavished in jewels!"

"You?"

She hit him again

"Pan your hurting me power down"

She did

"It was like a play game, dress up I dint think he meant it to change me, just get me use to the idea that he had to play the part of rich executive wife!"

"I think we know Trunks enough that he never does anything on a small scale"

"But we're Saiyans now! Vegeta is the King, Grandpa is his top guy, we all are part of the Royal House of Vegeta, I would much rather be that then a pathetic human Barbie doll! Everyone knows that about me, I am a warrior not some fucking pathetic earthling!"

"We know"

"Then why the fuck doesn't he remember that!"

"I don't know Pan, maybe it's because he really has not yet felt the way we all do, like I said you have not really changed except the Tail, he still works at CC, still being human!"

"And now we are not even mated"

"Not wholly"

"Guess what, you might be a little mated but I am defiantly a whole lot pregnant, and there is no way that fucking purple haired fairy is going to fucking change my life anymore then he has already. This, (grabbing her tail) was the first most important things in my life, being with Trunks were next. I will not turn my back on my nature to please the fucking pansy!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing"

What

"I am not going to do anything about it"

"Don't catch your meaning"

"You said yourself, Trunks has not acted Saiyan, but he wills, that's because he is Vegeta's son and a full blood now. Give him time Bra still acts the same except now she is a Super Saiyan, you have gained power so has everyone else, the only difference is everyone has a tail and new powers, nothing too bad, soon though he will transform Oozaru, I have seen animalistic tendencies in Trunks Goten, I know you have too, he will change his mind I would not be his Panny any other way."

"Perhaps you are right, I didn't think about it... but then why is everyone else is so concerned about it?

"Well for one thing it would not sit well with Vegeta if his son was to be so pathetic like that!"

"It does bring a bad taste to my mouth to think Trunks would be such a wuss!"

"See, everyone feels that way we are Saiyan now, it goes against our nature to be forced into a role that Trunks has had to play this long"

"But Bulma has played that role" Goten pointed out

"No, Bulma hated it too, she loved the money and fame and prestige but deep down Bulma loved adventure, and she is a genius to boot, her ability would have been a great source of power for her if she had been born on Vegeta-sei. All of us have carried some qualities that were rich in their own way; Vegeta would have never been tempted to stay here if his standards were not met."

"But dad?"

'Goku, he was only 5 when Bulma found him, and he was the glue that held it all together! He was a very powerful person and very resourceful. They were a lot like you and Trunks searching for the DragonBalls…. Why do you think I went on the grand tour? It had nothing to do with a crush on Trunks. I wanted adventure and to fight not stay here and play dolls with Bra and Marron. Look even Gohan had more adventures then most of us, Think when my dad was 7 he saved the world at least 4 or five times, Trunks and you only had Buu until Pilaf turned grandpa young again. NO I am sure that we are all here for a reason, We are drawn to the power and strength that each possess, and that is why Vegeta never left, he had all that he wanted right here. Being a Brief was the added bonus, who could finance such adventures?"

"But Trunks does need to maintain that source of income, especially now supporting the Saiyan population. "

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I am not suggesting I am commenting that Trunks needs to maintain both lives he leads, but he cant be a half cocked Saiyan and maintain his statues as the most prolific company in the world, you need to be there too supporting him"

"I don't know if I can do that now"

"What do you mean?"

"Look I don't want to play masquerade with Trunks, I know how important CC is for everyone here, but I still want to be me that's vital."

"So are you going to let him do all the work and you getting to run around picking fights training and forget you have an obligation to him as his wife?"

"Why not? HE does it all by himself now anyway."

"Yeah and his sanity has been held together by you and me giving him much needed breaks"

"I will still do that"

"It will be much harder; He is fighting a battle that no one else contends."

"My father has dealt with his human side just as much as Trunks"

"Gohan had it better he dealt with his tail he transformed that, gave him the edge, This will all be new for Trunks and for all of us, Trunks will need your total support if he is to keep his sanity and CC viable."

"I don't get it, you're mad that he wants to change me, and then you want me to change, what is it?"

I think Trunks needs to not change you, that is wrong, but it is what his human side expects, the reality is he is going to change but you need to be there to help him get through it, you two might just have to pretend just so that this life we all are living now survives"

"Fine, I will deal with it I was going to deal with it anyway, just not on this large of a scale. The problem is now that he might know I am pregnant he is going to stop my fighting!"

"You think?"

"I know, like I know everything about him, this is another way to protect me from harm."

"He might surprise us."

"Tell me, are you going to fight Bra?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"She is not a fighter?"

"Good one, but she is going to fight you, she is also going to transform, maybe you need to find out why"

"Gohan is telling us that tomorrow"

"SO go back to school Goten let me be"

Bothering me getting me all worked up I can't believe it, has my heart in my throat what's the matter with him

Goten watched as Pan mumbled her little speech, maybe he was wrong to tell her, maybe Trunks would change his mind who knows, nothing was normal anymore.

(A/N I am not happy about chapter, clarify Trunks broke a promise, They really are not mated in a true way and Trunks wants to make Pan an Executive wife, plus Gohan just told Trunks that Pan was pregnant,)


	25. Being Son Gohan 25

**You're where I belong**

**Being Son Gohan**

"I am not doing it and you can't make me!"

"Gohan Please he needs your help!"

"Not way he is an IDIOT! Let Uub train him he fused with Buu, he has it in him to do it"

"Uub can you help my dad"

"Uhh sure Videl"

"Boy what's the matter with you?"

"Me? What's the matter with me; these whining Saiyans are what's wrong with me. Every friggin Ki enhanced animal is running wound blasting everyone, the girls a whining idiots, and there are two perverts! Gohan do this Gohan teach that and you two frigging bums sitting around looking so pleased well fuck you!"

With that Gohan flew off!

"All right, that's enough! Videl take Marron, and lunch and Mar (little mar) Tien Yamcha, Krillen and 18 over to the southeast quadrant and train I want powerups and Ki tests, Uub and go to the north quadrant and help Hercules, and Roshi and The Ox king. Now!'

"You two (pointing to Goku and Vegeta) gather the animals and train them I want all of them house broken today! Trunks and Goten you are in the GR with Pan and bra, No funny shit!"

She turned to Piccolo, "You follow him and watch him"

With a huff Bulma turned to her labs, Chichi and Ryokum went upstairs to work on the dresses.

Everyone took off leaving a confused Goku and Vegeta.

Vegeta had noticed how her tail had bristled when she got mad. He was overexcited. "Kakarot round up the rodents and any other Siayanized creature around here and I will met you in the back compound in 30 minutes"

He stormed after Bulma

"Onna"

She was very angry, her tail was wagging agitating behind her on the off chance he caught it and began to rub it softly. Memory served him well this would calm her...

She pounced on him before he had a chance to. Her lips met his and her tongue sought entry. HE had no time to speak his mind for all senses had focused on his Saiyan minx, his Queen. Screw Kakarot he could just rot …..

* * *

Chichi peered out the balcony overlooking the compound; there in all of his glory was the most powerful being in the universe playing with animals. HE had gathered Puar, Oolong, and Turtle, a cat named Blackie and one puppy (Briefs and their animals were part of the family turned Saiyan now). 

"Just like his father"

"Goku?"

"Quite, Bardock loved animals he trained many dogs on Vegeta-Sei, the king had enjoyed the results on many lonely nights to"

"Here I was thinking that it was not normal for a Saiyan to like animals let alone be kind to anything!"

"No, not all Saiyans are ruthless. Mind you my Nappa was, but he and Vegeta and Radditz served under Freeza. Though we are a warrior race we are not totally barbaric and without out a heart"

"Vegeta would have us believe so"

"Yes, Vegeta, poor soul no mother after he left me, I can't imagine the horrors my boys all suffered under that cold vile creature."

"Is there such thing as a soft side?"

"Notice Vegeta, he has changed"

"I thought he considered it Kakrots fault"

"Not so, for each it is different but there is a soft side to every Saiyan, you just have to look"

"I guess then his soft side is Bulma and Bra"

"Oh yes the gentler sex!"

"I wouldn't not call us that!"

"Were not, but they like to think so it makes them feel stronger!

They laughed

"Vegeta has great love for his family and for his friends"

"He will never admit it though I'm sure"

"Your one there he knows it, he is very much like his father. However, Bardock was never allowed the time to relish in that, Goku was fortunate to come here and met all of you. He saved Vegeta from a terrible fate that most Saiyans were dealt."

"Goku loves everyone, but he has some big heart when it comes to Vegeta, I wonder if it is breed into him to care so much for the King"

"Those two are very close though would never admit it"

"They have a bond, do you suppose it is similar to our bond?"

"IT is for survival that the men bond in such a way. There are times when it is closer for them with each other then with a mate or when they are not mated. I would say that Nappa and Radditz had such a bond. Vegeta was so young but then he found his match with Bulma."

"I often had wondered about Goten and Trunks having closeness like that"

"Yes but they had the girls to limit them, the four are a very close group. If we still lived where we challenged other worlds they would have been the perfect squad. Matched skills, matched genius and equal sexes. They would have been the most prolific group. I think perhaps they are."

"Are we ever going to learn every intricacy about a Saiyan?"

"Chichi, it would take a life time, there are some things that I don't know and I am sure Vegeta does not know. Perhaps one day we learn more, I would not want anyone to feel ostracized if they acted unlike what Vegeta would claim to be proper Siayanistic ways."

"Maybe the dragon balls could help"

"Archives would be helpful"

Well let's get this last dress done; I want Pan to look perfect!"

"I have no doubt that she will"

Two women gave each other a very knowing smile. There was a wedding soon and they were very happy

* * *

**Waterfall**

"You don't have to watch me like a chibi"

"You were never a Chibi"

"I am fine"

"Your power has grown"

"So has yours"

"No Gohan, you are putting off too much energy and you have not even transformed"

"What do you mean?"

"Right now you are stronger then when you fought Cell and you have not even changed"

"It's the Mystical"

"Control it "

"I can't seem to find a level I am at a norm"

"You can't lower you r Ki?"

"I tried, then I get angry and there is no way I can be lower then what I am right now."

"Go to the look out right now"

* * *

**LOOKOUT**

"Gohan"

"Hi Dende!"

"Hello Piccolo"

"Dende what do you make of Gohan's powers?'

"There very strong but it has been so for a few days"

At that moment Korin and Yajirobe decided to make an appearance

"What's a matter Gohan?" asked Yajirobe with his finger stuck up his nose

"Kroin Ki check Gohan's power, tell me how strong is it compared to mine?"(Pic)

"HMMMM"

"Perhaps Gohan should meditate to calm down" suggested Mr. Popo.

"I don't know it seems too high, more then a SSJ2" (Korin)

"Maybe it is because of what Guru and the Old Kai did that would make him that strong normally suggested Dende

"Maybe" (Pic)

"Well maybe he should power up? Who knows maybe he could transform beyond SSJ4?" suggested Yajirobe

"I don't know if that s such a good idea" (Korin)

"How are you feeling Gohan?"(popo0

"I am not sure I was angrier today it seems that everything is making me lose my temper quickly, and now I can't seem to go lower then I am"

"I suggest we go train and spar in the dome and see if we can't wear some energy off"

"Good luck Piccolo, Gohan"

I'll make some food for you Gohan"

* * *

**CC**

Dinner was served and everyone seemed in a good mood. Except all of them were missing Gohan. Vegeta had made his pre-dinner speech congratulating everyone on a good job with practices that day, so no long monologue had to be heard. The adults wondered off to enjoy their after dinner wine and the Kids decided to take in the game room. They were very tired from the workout that they had had.

In most instances Uub and Marron usually stayed with the parents but tonight the went with their long time friends.

"How long has it been since we have all hung out in here?" asked Pan

"It's been a long time Panny, Uub and I are bored with the same old stories and we've missed you guys" Maron replied.

"I think it is because we don't like drink wine and reminisces about the old days that they don't bother coming in here!" (Bra replied with a pout)

"AH come on, Goten replied as he reached into the mini fridge that was in the room, "Here Uub, Trunks " he tossed two cold beers to his friends.

"Don't forget me Goten" Asked Marron.

The older ones gave each other smiles.

"Hey Goten grab one for Pan, Hey Bra you want a ginger?" Trunks requested

Goten reached back into he well stocked fridge and grabbed a ginger for Bra but picked Pan a Root beer.

They thanked Goten and Pan gave him a knowing and gentle smile. She had yet to let Trunks know that she was pregnant and figured that Trunks was testing her now.

"Pan you usually chug with the best, what's up? My God are you worried that your mom is going to catch you?"

Maron and Uub both lost some of their beer from that comment

Goten took Bra's hand and shook his head. HE knew what Trunks was trying to do.

"Unlike some, I don't need Beer to have a good time, I prefer Root beer anyway!" She said snippily

"Bullshit!"

"Trunks you have to be so vulgar, when you are ever going to grow up"

"When you start acting like an adult" He replied with a slight undertone

"Well if drinking beer with you means being an adult then I am going to pass the invite" she snarled at him.

The other two couples slowly backed away from the pair to the other side of the room

"Hey uh Goten you wanna play pool with Maron and I" Uub asked hoping to get further away from a lovers spat

"Great Idea, but you can't use Majin Buu's magic" Goten warned.

"No problem I can take you on!" he smiled

"I don't know Bra here well she can kick almost anyone's butt!" Goten jested

"All accept Panny!" Maron remarked

"She did learn from one of the best!" Goten smiled

"Yeah who would have thought that Goku could be so great at that game when he screws most games up?" Marron reminded everyone

"I think it was he use to use that Power pole!" Bra commented

"IT not Goku who I was thinking about" Goten corrected

"Well it's not you!" laughed Uub

"It was Gohan; duh who do you think taught my dad and Panny?" Goten said

Bra only smiled, because of how much fun it had been when she learned to play, in truth it had been Chichi who taught Gohan how to play and thus Gohan taught everyone else.

But only her and Pan spent more time learning the game due to the fact that they had had the most time to do so, it took up some time during the Peace that had settled in the world.

"Liar!" Trunks yelled

The foursome only looked back to see Trunks steaming mad. They quickly decided to go out the glass sliding doors and sit by the Pool instead of playing the table game.

"Liar?" How am I a liar Trunks Vegeta Briefs?"

"Because I know you and you love beer not root beer and you're lying to me about everything!"

Pan was quiet. He knew, and this was how he was going to get her to confess it. NO smooth talking no forewarning, this just yelling because she won't drink beer? Should she keep stalling or break down? She was too mad to stop but did not want her evening ruined because hr and Trunks fighting like this never lead to a good evening, most times they would fight and then spar and she was just too dam tired for either.

"I am not lying, what is it with you tonight? I'm tired Trunks I don't need this" she implored.

"You don't need this? That's rich coming form a spoiled Brat!"

"Trunks stop putting me down like that, if you want to keep refereeing to me as a child then maybe you need to stop being a fucking pedophile!"

The group by the pool had heard Pan, Hell almost everyone could hear her now.

"Oh shit" Remarked Goten, "Me think that they have gone the wrong way now!"

All four nodded agreement and figured the best place now was to get out of Dodge and go find the parents. They flew to the south balcony where the others sat out at night and quickly found Videl sitting near Lunch and Marron (YM). Videl happy to have the company ventured to ask what Pan was so mad about and did she yell Pedophile?

"I think Trunks is trying to get it out of her if she's pregnant or not and He kind of keeps calling her a child you know for lying or something and so she just went off on him"

Videl stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. She sat down on the cushions and the others sat next to her. At this vantage point you could hear what Pan and Trunks were yelling. She gave them all a smile and continued to eaves drop on the argument taking place below them.

"Wow, I did not know you can hear what's going on inside the game room from here" replied Bra

"How do you think Vegeta always knew what Trunks and I were up to?" Goten supplied.

"You should have shut the doors" Bra reminded him

"Not with Vegeta's Saiyan hearing"

'Pedophile!" Screamed Trunks

"Yeah you know someone who likes to play with Kids!"

"I am not a fucking pervert!"

"Oh sure you just like fucking the kid you use to baby sit!"

"Pan!" (Trunks)

"Trunks!" (Pan)

"Stop it!" (T)

"You stop it!"(P)

"Shut Up!"(T)

"You shut up!"(P)

He stopped, "You are a baby!"(t)

"You're a Baby!"(P)

"Stop copying me!"(T)

"Stop copying me!"(P)

He glared at her. He did not see his soon to be bride or his life mate. Right now standing toe to toe with Pan her actual saw her as he did twelve years ago. Even then she would make him out to be an immature punk kid. HE hated how she did that.

She had the urge stick her tongue out at him.

"I think they have completely regressed" stated Videl

"I don't think I have heard them this stupid since before the Grad tour" Goten said

"He better watch it before Pan gets mad, right now she is toying with him!" Bra spoke

Uub was concerned,"I don't know guys Trunks sounds like he is going to blow a gasket"

Maron put her hand on Uub's shoulder, "Don't worry babe he will only start having a temper tantrum a Royal one at that "

The slight affection between Uub and Maron did not go unnoticed by Bra.

"Hey what are up you two?"

"He-he what do you mean Bra?" stuttered Uub

""You two are you like an item?"

Maron smiled, "yes we are!"

"Oh my Kami when did this happen?"

"Quite recently" Maron looked downright happy!

"Hey man Congratulations!" Sprouted Goten

Uub only blushed

"SHUT Up Your Fucking Fairy!"

"Oh shit!" Videl remarked

All eyes looked as Videl first for saying the curse but then looked at the others who just noticed that statement too.

Goku had been not paying attention to anyone in particular but he keep hearing Pan and Trunks, but they had ignored them, but when Pan yelled out that one all adults knew what was had happened. Trunks had really pissed off Pan.

"It seems that he has not lost his touch eh Kakarot?"

"Yeah Vegeta, he's right on target!"

"I don't know do you think it is good for her to get that mad and who knows what he will do this time" warned Chichi

Videl nodded her head in agreement

"Hey it's real quiet down there" Bra hooked her head over to the side of the balcony

18 said under her breath, "The quiet before the storm"

No one argued this

"Vegeta, maybe you should check on him?" Bulma was very concerned

Before anyone did anything, there was a large splash, followed by a huge power up; above CC now flared a very angry but wet Pan.

She flared her Ki and dried herself, causing her hair to frizz out

"Uhh guys she looks a little crazed like that" Muttered Maron.

"Videl can you calm her down?" asked Chichi

"I don't think so only two people ever calm her down and I think one just really pissed her off." Videl murmured

"You fucking Fairy purpled haired Freak, Goddamn Pedophile for sure and a fucking jerk did you know that Boxer Boy?"

They all felt the huge upsurge of power before they saw the Ki coming out from the game room. Luckily Pan only batted it away harmlessly going out to the atmosphere.

"Guys I think this is going to be bad, Trunks is not saying anything" warned Goten

Meanwhile Vegeta was smirking.

"Goku, can't you calm her down? She listens to you too" Pleaded Chichi

"I doubt it as much as she loves Goku he gets sided elsewhere, no the only one ever on her side is Gohan, and he's missing" reminded Videl. The Son's were all to familiar with the Trunks and Pan arguments, and Goku was the mediator for sure but Pan never calmed down when he wanted to be fair and all, no the only thing that ever calmed the initial bout was Gohan.

SSHHH, listen

Trunks shot out of the game room and was now facing Pan. His tailed was swaying back and forth looking quite like a very angry cat. Pans' was tightly wrapped around her waits very high up on her tummy. This was noticed by Ryokum.

"Ahh so that's what it is about" the wise Saiyan said

"Look at her Vegeta, tell me what she is doing?"

Vegeta took another glance at the pair hovering above both staring he other down, however, Pan's stance was more crouching then she would normally be when arguing with his infallible son.

"She's lost all normal stances"

"Not her stance, boy, look at her tail!"

Vegeta hated being reminded that he was indeed still a boy to this women and he assumed she must think it vital that he reevaluate what he was seeing

Indeed trunks looked very much like a Saiyan warrior, a very pissed off one, but Pan demeanor was not right, she crouched for one but instead of her tail flexing behind her it was tightly wrapped in a higher position.

"She's protecting the brat!" growled Vegeta

Half stole a glance to the King while others still looked at the pair

This was not an ordinary fight, for Pan to be apprehensive and to take such a very motherly instinctive move she was indeed very upset and feeling very threatened, but not for herself but for her babe.

"Vegeta go stop him now, before he screws this up!" Bulma ordered

"Wait!" reminded Ryokum "they're only standing off wait and see, I'm sure Goku and Vegeta can stop him before anything takes place"

it was true Pan and trunks were only circling watch other keeping a distance between however, while everyone was talking no one had really noticed how much higher Trunks was powering up he had already transformed into SSJ and Pan stood her ground too, at first both were at the same level, but Trunks had went SSJ2 and now was defiantly stronger

"What's the matter Boxer boy the truth hurts/"

"That's not funny Pan"

"You started with me, remember, so you think I would let you get in all the insults?"

"I only wanted the truth!"

"What Truth? Ok Yeah I like beer no big friggin secret, so what's it to you that I don't want any?"

"Why is that Pan?"

"I'm not in the mood!"

"Liar!"

Why is he so infuriating, he knows why there is no doubt why is he fucking with me over this? I am not telling him this way he has not right to treat me like this.

"Think of something better then calling me names"

"You called me names!"

"'Because you're a jerk!"

"See guys no worry they are back to name calling again!" amused Bra

"Why won't she just tell him?" Asked Marron (YM)

Everyone else agreed that that was a good question

"He won't let her fight if he knows for sure" replied Goten

"Why not, he's just about fighting her now?" asked bra

"Remember Bra, this is normal for them, he has not even attacked her, he knew she would block the blast it was hardly that strong" (Goten

"She's wasting her time not telling him we all know it" Lunch said, no one argued they thought it best for Pan to come clean with it was pointless now

'hey Pan!" yelled Yamcha

Everyone turned to look at the warrior. He like everyone else was use to this display and being like her Great uncle decided to remind Pan of the wisdom of your elders, "Put him out of his misery" was Yamaha's great advice.

Normally, one would think that that would mean to tell Trunks what he wanted to know, but this was Pan Son.

"Wrong thing to say" Uub whispered to Maron but loud enough for all to hear on the balcony.

Pan thought it might be good, He had dumped her into the Pool and was being a jerk her head hurt and she was tired, after all they had spared all day in the GR she was going to kick his butt fast and blast off to get away, anything to stop this display that she no longer wanted to deal

She attacked

"Uh that's not what I meant" said Yamcha sadly

Goku put a sympathetic arm on Yamcha, "You know this is Pan" everyone agreed

Pan had charged fully at Trunks but she fazed out and appeared behind him. Trunks was already prepared for that he had kicked out and hit her in the chest, causing Pan to lose her breath. She flipped backward through the air twice before stooping and flaring her self into SSJ2, her highest level she had achieved. She shot out four fast Ki blasts and then IT'd herself out to come back in to the side of Trunks and punched him in the face, thus close contact started hand to hand fight. He had not sensed her IT move because it left no energy path to follow so he was hit off guard when she appeared to his left and not behind him. She took advantage of her success and came down on Trunks head with double fists. HE slammed into the water below causing a huge splash that reached and soaked those who were close-set to the balcony railing (Videl, Goten, and bra)

The dark pool was illuminated with the ball Trunks sent skyward, Pan only IT'd herself away before it engulfed her. Trunks was now hovering the pool again, wondering where she was.

"Hey you Brat what did you do to my granddaughter?" screeched Chichi

Chichi flew off the balcony before Goku could stop her

"What's the matter with you boy?"

"Uh?"

Chichi then slipped a rolling pin out from behind her back and bashed the young man on his head. NO one said anything

"Ouch!'

"Kakarot go stop your harpy before she gives Trunks brain damage"

Everyone cracked up,

Krillen spoke up, "where does she get those things?"

"I don't know but maybe we all need one, I have never seen a Saiyan more subdued like that by a Rolling Pin!" JOKED Ryokum

Videl enlightened the group, "One of the Ox Kings little secrets"

No one ever knew the truth behind the Ox kings heritage, nor Chi chi's mom but surely it was something that was terrifying. She had a frying pan, a rolling pin and a cooking pot that could render Goku and her sons all helpless, now she used that against Trunks.

While everyone was laughing at the scene of Chichi chastising Trunks and Goku trying to stop her, what happened next was not expected,

The immense Power that was coming made Vegeta turn around, "Kakarot!"

Kakarot felt it too and he knew it meant trouble. He tossed Chichi asides from Trunks and Goten dragged the most everyone away from the balcony. He ushered them inside and left his father, Vegeta and Uub.

"Goten what s wrong?"

Goten only looked grim

Videl said one thing, "Gohan"

Quickly Krillen Yamcha and Tien ushered everyone to the first floor of CC. For they had witnessed the power of Gohan first and no one knew how bad things could get.

"They had only a few minutes to prepare; luckily Gohan did not use IT so each warrior had a moment to collect their plan.

Normally he would stop and evaluate the situation, but today had not been normal, nothing had been since last week

He had zoned in on Trunks and pummeled him back to the pool before his dad stopped him

Trunks came back and was angry for going to the water again

Came face to face to Gohan

"I warned you"

Gohan grabbed Trunks by his neck and flung him over the trees. Quickly he followed Trunks form and sprayed him with Ki's increasing his power up at every blat.

"Gohan!"

He ignored his dad's protests

Trunks had hurt his daughter for the last time and then greatly pissed of his mother. The Boy needed his ass kicked.

"What was that?"

Piccolo landed near Goku, 'he is going out of control, and I dont know why"

"Trunks wont fight back" replied Goku

"He better or your son will kill mine"

"He is right Goku; Gohan can't control his mood right now he can't lower his Ki."

"What do you mean?' asked Vegeta

"We've been trying all day to calm him to spar to war out his energy but he is too moody. And distempered. When we felt Pans and Trunks Ki spike up he went nuts!"

Ryokum had made her way back to the balcony, she had been quite impressed by Gohan's power, and it was the first real surge she had felt that was almost hard to gauge it had been so high. However, the craziness of his Ki and what she had heard from the green Saiyan made her sure what it was.

"I have a theory"

"You shouldn't be up here Ryokum" Goku gently reminded her

"Nonsense. I know more about this then you"

"What is it?" Asked Vegeta

"Moon sickness"

"Explain" demanded Piccolo

"Vegeta do you remember what that is?"

"I remembering hearing, but I have never had it"

"When a Saiyan gets very moody before the transformation, usually males who went off world would get it at other planet that had more then one moon. Your boy, he has transformed before? She asked Goku.

"Yeah, he was the only other one that did not have his tail cut as an infant. He had a tail till about 6 rights Piccolo?'

"I cut it off twice before you retuned from King Kai's then I destroyed the moon, but when we wished it back we cut all the other tails off. Gohan has not transformed since he was almost 7"

"Well you before for you transform you can become sick the body is preparing for the time."

"How come the others aren't getting sick?" inquired Goku

""they never transformed and you had to be five before a Saiyan could so it, the body could handle the energy" this came from Vegeta

"How come we are not sick then?"

"Because we already can handle it, we train we used the brute rays to transform, You Kakarot can go beyond Oozaro, it's a matter of control. Your brat has not even tried to train beyond sparring with his daughter!"

: Oh and since he was the only other one who has transformed then he is getting sick?"

"Finally!"

"You better stop him before he finds Trunks and Kills him!"

They turned their eye to where Gohan was taking pot shots at Trunks running form in the forest near CC.

Goku only shrugged, IT'd himself and Piccolo near Gohan and then did what they had done the other day. Rendered Gohan unconscious

"I see they have done that before" Replied Ryokum.

"I think they are the only ones who he allows them to do it" was Vegeta reply

She only nodded understanding better the relationship between the three men


	26. Friday night blues 26

**You're where I belong**

**Friday Night Blues**

Pan was not sure if leaving the way she did caused more harm than good. It did not matter; Trunks always pushed her to the edge. She refused to offer an apology nor was she going to give him the satisfaction giving him any other information he wanted. She headed to her home and in to her own room. There she looked around and felt how strange it was to be there. She knew her life was inevitably changed and that she would not be living at home any more. She was mad but she did not hate Trunks, so why was she feeling so out of it? Well she could blame it on hormones. She went about her task, in order to keep her mind clear. She went to her desk drawer and pulled out her Dino Cap. She might as well start packing her things that she wanted to bring with her to her soon to be new home. After the task, she stared once again. Wondering if or when things got to normal and they were allowed to leave CC compound how her parents would change her room, or would they leave it the same with all of her old posters and pictures she was leaving behind?

Not too worried she IT'd herself to CC in West City. It was too late for any normal person to be there. She Ki searched to be sure Trunks had not come back. All clear she went inside with her private key card. This would be the first time she had used the Keys that Trunks had presented her. Nevertheless, since she was going to marry him, it was natural she have a set. Riding up the elevator, she thought of how much trust he had in her. His entire family trusted her explicitly. Now she was a part of that family, her and Goten. Ahh Goten, he was so much like an older brother, she could not ask for him to be any happier then he would be with Pan. But she would not think about that now, she was too busy being mad at Trunks, yet she was moving her things into his home and not out. What did she know?

Being on the top floor was something else. She watched the Sunrise on the deck of the penthouse. She had spent the remainder of the night up there. Her things securely in the guest room until she could decide what she needed. Soon her whole wardrobe would change anyhow. She yawned as she decided to sleep a few more hours until later that day. At 10 AM she would met with the contractors to finish the Capsule hall. Glad to have that out of the way. Bulma could order the rest of the things, including Food and what ever else they wanted. Bra could decorate to her hearts content. The only thing Pan cared about now was training, caring for her Chibi, getting her tail under control and Preparing to Transform and have Trunks and her be Moon bound. Everything was icing and feeling her Siayan nature, nothing else mattered but the battle ahead of her; blood pumping strongly through her veins. Closing her eyes, she slipped into the new morning. It was Friday and they had one week left.

* * *

**CC Med wing**

Gohan awoke in the lab, finding himself Ki restrained to a bed. A worried Videl peered down her blue eyes very concerned... quickly trying to remember what happened, he looked over to his right and saw on the other bed was Trunks. For a moment, he was angry. However, he got a slight shock from the restraints.

"Save it Gohan" warned Videl

He looked puzzlingly at her.

"Don't give me that look, you nearly killed him last night!' she barked

'He hurt Pan1'

"No, he pissed her off, there is a difference" she reported

He could not reply

"Gohan you have not been yourself"

He shook his head in agreement

"Ryokum thinks that you have Moon sickness"

"What's that?" he asked

"Something about the moon and its nearing its fullness, you are having affects causing you to have aggressive behavior. Bulma is waiting to give you the Brute Inoculation early so that you can not go off again"

He tried to get up, today was the day they were going to test Vegeta with the med caps that had he inoculation with time release. They needed to try it on him before the kids got implanted.

Videl shoved him back down, "Bulma will be up in a bit, you relax and try talking to Trunks, he thinks you hate him for sure, and he feels bad enough about Pan. She did not come home last night"

"Where is she?" he asked very concerned

'relax" she whispered, "She strayed to the penthouse last night, Goku had followed her IT, she kept her Ki very low, but he told me that Trunks could feel for the other KI and he could find her" she smiled

Gohan thanked Videl, knowing that this information was giving so that he could tell Trunks that, and help mend the bridge they set fire to last night…

"Good morning Angel" Goten teased his Bra

""Hey" She smiled

"I can't wait only a week left and I can have you all to myself finally" His voice taking on a wistful sound.

"I know, by the way why you are in my room? Aren't you afraid of having my father beat you this morning?"

He laughed, "Nope he actually sent me inhere to wake you up!"

She could only smile brighter, but then jumped up super fast and rushed to her bathroom. What happened next made Goten almost forget that he was hungry. HE had never been sick in his life, but he remembered Videl tossing her cookies and what it sounded like was pure horror. Now he could hear Bra, and he was not sure what to do.

HE did not know what pained him first the retching sounds or her crying. Slowly he opened the bathroom door and walked in. Goten came inside and kenneled by Bra and pulled her matted Blue hair away from her sweet face. Bleary eyed she looked at him embarrassed. That was until she was hit with another wave of nausea. She hated being this weak, and it made her cry even more. This was too hard crying and vomiting at the same time while he stood there and watched.

Goten only made soothing sounds and reminded her that he loved her no matter what she looked like. Bra only nodded her head. Obviously, he could read her thought this morning very clearly. When she thought she could move, he helped her up. Her body had felt like it had been torn in two. She washed her face and brushed her teeth all the while as he kept an arm lightly draped around her. She wobbly walked back to her bed, and sat down.

On a desire, Goten picked up a hairbrush near on her nightstand and slowly began to brush her long hair. Deeply sighing she relaxed into his ministrations. Kami she felt so much better, and now he was making her relax beyond anything she could imagine. How could simply having ones hairbrush be a turn on? Smiling it was probably because who her new hairdresser was. She closed her eyes and allowed him to continue, she had to give him credit though he was being very through with it.

Ryokum woke and went to go to Bra's room where most of the sewing was taking place. She opened her door to see that Bra was not only not alone, but busy. Quietly she shut the door, glad that she had not disturbed the couple. Years of working for the royal family had taught her one thing and that was discretion. However, she couldn't wait to give Bulma and Chichi the tasty tidbit of what she saw. IN her mind, she could not remember a more alluring thing, then having a man brush a woman's hair. Luckily, they were in the kitchen drinking that bitter black concoction that somehow seemed better when droned in sugar and lots of cream…

* * *

**CC KTICHEN**

"MY baby, wow he's so romantic!" gushed Chichi sounding very much like her once human self. Indignation did not bother her this morning.

Bulma smiled and thought of how romantic it was indeed that Bra had found the best of both worlds. She had found the perfect Siayan. She asked Ryokum the question, "Is it wrong for Men to be soft and romantic like this?"

Ryokum knew where this was leading, "No, men of all races and worlds find time to be inclined to treat their loved ones with much respect and love and gently"

Bulma smiled, so her infallible Prince who only showed Bra and herself his sweet nature was not some weak freak. HE never showed her affection in the presence of others, but that was fine, but now she could give him the information in their bedroom and see how he reacted once he found that he was not being unSaiyan like.

The women continued their gossiping, and when Videl came inside, she joined them. The only down note was the fact that Pan had not shown up yet in the early morning. Goku and Vegeta were having their early morning spar in the GR, and every other Siayan was preparing to go out and practice once again in the large Southwest quadrant. Vegeta had ordered them to go and make a kill, of some animal and let them fend for themselves. They all would be gone for three days. Piccolo would supervise while the Briefs and the Sons settled some matters.

The sun was starting to get very bright and hot. Pan woke up to the blazing heat. She checked the time and bounded off the upper deck. She had only a few minutes to get to the Capsule hall to meet with the contractors.

Today would be the last day she hoped. Just in time, she appeared when they did. They settled down and watched as the finishing touches were put to work and she IT'd herself to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair and then went right back to the site. Smiling to herself she really enjoyed being able to move over great distances with her newest technique. However, she really wanted to try a bigger jump. She filed that desire back in her mind and would pull it out later when she had more time. She rushed off to get the work finished.

* * *

**MEDWING CC**

Bulma and Videl stood outside of the hospital wing. They heard no noise and they were not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Trunks was still in thee with Gohan and no one else was around. Contemplating the door, they did not notice Goku who appeared behind them. He happily grabbed the two women in a tight hug causing them to scream! Bulma proceeded to hit him over the head.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked

"Its quiet in there, we are wondering if they are ok." Replied Videl

"well I thought I would let you know that Vegeta is getting restless and if my assumption is correct, he will not be a willing participant if we keep the King waiting any longer," was his reply.

Noting the authorative tone, Bulma proceeded to open the doors and see how her two charges were doing…

The sight they walked into was deafening. The two men were only looking at each other. Bulma had no more time, she needed Gohan and Trunks to be over this because now they needed to help her deal with Oozaro Vegeta, "Kiss and make up we have work to do"

It what was needed to end the standoff. Both men knew how difficult Bulma could be. The three shared many things, but their scientific minds were always greedy for advancement and they knew just how important it was to have the formula work. No one wanted to cut off any tails if they failed…

Done, she was done. The contractors were done. Pan IT'd herself to Bra's studio giving everyone heart failure. Chichi gave her that scathing look. She had the decency to look sorry. Not missing a beat Ryokum ordered her to shower and come back to the fitting stage. Pan obliged. Once done she came back and let the women fuss over her dress. Chichi and Bra clamored down and tried to figure out the best way to do Pan's hair, that would complement the outfit. Pan felt like that Barbie she hated so much, but admiring the dress; it was something amazing. What she loved best was that she did not have to wear strappy heels, but boots. However, it showed more of her body then she was use to, it was like a dream. Helping her remove the garment Bra then quickly drug Pan to her bedroom area to have a talk…

"What are you doing Pan?" she asked

"Coming for a fitting?" she quipped out

"Not funny, have you talked to Trunks?"

"No. I don't plan on it either."

"Why not? Are you afraid of him?" Bra took another approached that would set Pan up.

"I am not afraid of anyone!" She spat

"Then why have you not talked to him yet?"

"I have been busy; I finished to Hall so now you can decorate to your hearts content"

"Pan are you ok?" she asked concerned for her friend's animosity

"I am fine, I am not wasting my time talking though" she got up and left. Leaving Bra watching her with great concern.

Pan did not IT her self-gone; she pushed her way to the kitchen in hopes to fins food.

In the kitchen, she rummaged for anything, it as hard to find because with all the Saiyans there food was scarce. She settled on making popcorn and then dreamily imagined herself spending Trunks money and eating out. With her bag in tote, she left the kitchen to make her way to see her mother. Unfortunately, she was with everyone else she was trying to avoid... Gohan was first to met with her, and he checked her out to be sure that she had no damage.

Nevertheless, Videl pulled him from her, when she noticed the look Trunks was giving everyone, but most especially her.

Even Vegeta and Bulma silently left the room to leave Pan and Trunks facing each other since their fight the night before...

IF tension was high last night above the pool, today was unbearable. Pan however, was not wrapping her tail along her abdomen.

No one was powered up.

It was the intensity of the stare neither one backing down from the confrontation.

Her tail began to thump on the ground and its motion caught Trunks off guard. As it raised and dropped, he watched it intently. Catching that his attention was being diverted Pan moved it back and forth, and sure enough Trunks followed it. In that, instant she charged forward and punched him in the stomach. Making him double over. Then she IT'd herself back to his penthouse.

Vegeta rushed in first to see his son standing back up and trying to catch his breath. He gave him a searing look before turning on his heels and stomping out in a Royal fit. Surprisingly Gohan came to Trunks and helped him up.

"Trunks feel for your KI," he told the man

"My Ki?" he asked gulping in air

"Search outward for your Ki" he implored him

Trunks did as he was told and questioned why he could feel a slight Ki of his

Then it dawned on him, Gohan told him this earlier but he had been too mad to listen. His Ki that meant it was His child he could feel. HE closed his eyes again to concentrate on the tiny flicker, and smiled as he could sense a little of Pan too in that.

Trunks rushed out of the med wing into the yard to find Goku, his parents and Videl staring off.

Vegeta tilted his head toward Trunks, "Well Boy?"

"It's my son," Trunks whispered

"Well now you know, she can't hide its Ki only her own. What are you going to do?"

"Go home" with that Trunks jumped in the air and Flew toward his Penthouse considering one day that he could learn Instant Transmission.

* * *

That evening Bulma approached Vegeta

"O.K. Vegeta are you ready to transform?"

"Woman lets get this over with!"

With the help of Gohan and Videl. Bulma was able to insert The MEDCAP inside of Vegeta's forearm.

"Veggie do you want the moon projector or can you do it without it?"

"I can only go straight to SSJ4. I still need the moon to go and stay Oozaro, I am not using the Brute rays, I am not sure if that would make it easier or not"

"SO the old fashion way!"

Gohan held on to the controlled that would activate the madcap with the inoculation. Goku stood by to care for anyone getting hurt and Bulma set the projector up to create the full moon.

Bulma had been present when Goku had transformed the one time, and he had faced Vegeta Twice in this form. However, to see Vegeta transform by the moon light stirred some deep longing inside of her. Instead of being scared, she was excited as his muscles started to bulge and his body changed.

Vegeta shouted for the glory of the moonlight and sheer power that that transformation caused. Gohan and Goku were so aware of Bulma reaction that they feared that she would try to transform just to be with him.

Thank goodness, that she had inoculated herself and the others before Vegeta tried it. They were sure none of them would have been able to control themselves the pull of the moon was so great. Vegeta and Goku had the greatest control and thus could do what they pleased in this awesome form, but Vegeta had the most experience.

If anything he was more in control now that he had transformed, he could sense Bulma reaction to him even though he now stood 100 feet taller then her.

Gohan, checking the device in his hands took deep breathes to slow the heavy beating in his heart and was glad for a moment that he still had some sense left. HE pushed the e signal hoping it worked.

Silently the countdown began and within the same time it took for Vegeta to transform, he came out of the stage and returned to normal. A little tired. Bulma rushed to him and nearly threw herself on him.

The others congratulated them and walked away.

Only Vegeta could give Bulma what she needed most to ease her discomfort from the intensity of watching her mate.

All of them there could scent the sexual arousal.

Videl Goku and Gohan all left. However, Goku was in deep search for Chichi, and Videl and Gohan were off to their own set of rooms. The night was going to be filled with intense sexual encounters. ……………………..

All accept our two couples Bra and Goten remained in the house during the transformation and Bra was having still a hard time keeping her stomach settled.

Trunks and Pan…..Well

* * *

**At the Penthouse**

Trunks tired not to let her know he was there. He silently watched her as she called three different delivery services. Her Saiyan appetitive in full swing. HE saw as she debated weather or not to use her own credit cards, but she quickly displaced them for the use of the one he had given her. He tried not to smile as he heard he mumble that it was his fault she was so hungry anyway.

He crept to the elevator and decided to spend a day checking things for Capsule corps. There was no need for him to be there and not check on it. True he was on vacation for the next few weeks, but he was going to spend the night home so…

Trunks sighed. He probably should not have gone in, It was better that nobody really knew he was in that day. Still, he started to become aggravated at what had happened. Could these human really be so incompetent? HE would make sure that when he really left for his vacation that somebody would be there to run things. Maybe mom could hire some one to help her so that he could spend a time smoothing things over with Pan and he would need his mind completely on that task... He sighed again and thought of the girl, no the woman that was upstairs.

There was a week left before they were to be married and most importantly bonded. As arrogant he might be, he knew that he had been wrong to try to get Pan to talk to him. HE had instigated the fight. HE wanted desperately to know why she did not tell him she was pregnant. He was trying to trick her up. HE imagined her blushing and getting mad not totally pissed. Then again, he was mad too. HE had every right to know and he wanted her to tell him. If she could not talk to him then why should they even be together? They could always talk before?

Even so, he missed her. NO matter what fights they had, he always missed her. He climbed out his office window and flew to the next level. HE had no intention of her hearing him and he wanted to just keep and eye on her.

It would be another day before she would calm down enough for them to talk.

That much he knew. As he floated top he saw Pan working on the computer.

She was too engrossed to notice his slight Ki... Nobody would even up this high anyways. She was laughing and giggling.

Then he noticed that every so often she would pick up that plastic card and then type vigorously. She had and evil smirk. Then he wondered, _is she trying to break me? _ She looked up and stared around as if she had heard something.

Now he smiled, she had heard his thoughts.

IF she could hear him then she was not mad at him.

But what was she buying? Well she could not break him that way,

he did have a limit on those cards, do your worse Pan as long as your still here.

Then Trunks debated where he wanted to go.

He hated to go back to CC and have his father beat him silly, he wanted to go home and make things right with Pan but then he figured that they would either blow up the house or have sex. The two emotions that beat on his mind frustrated him.

He refused to act on it. Slowly he wound his way up to the top deck and settled on the lounge chairs that were bolted there.

He would sleep out there; keeping an eye and ear for his love and avoid his father.


	27. moonbound pt 1 27

_**You're Where I belong**_

**Moon Bound**

**Part 1**

**(Two more to go)**

**Pan's POV**

Pan kept herself sheltered in the Penthouse all week long. After the first night, Trunks went back to the CC compound. He wanted to train and maybe get some good advice from the older population there. Pan was not in any hurry to talk to him.

This suited her fine. Now he was not bothering her, she got deep into her work. She knew that in time she would start to feel the weakness of having a Chibi grow inside of her. She would not let anyone do what she wanted to do now.

Trunks had five unused bedroom in that house and she was going to make all the changes to make sure that they were to her liking.

She felt slightly guilty for not asking his opinion, but she knew he would be happy in the end. Between training and creating the perfect nursery without the help of her bothersome family, she got her self-ready.

Thursday came and she was admiring the cute room. She had painted Dragon balls for a border mixed with deep blues and purples. The crib was set up along with the matching dressers and changing table. She had washed and rewashed the linen, and she smiled how she had found the perfect purple and navy blue ensemble. The mobile had comfortable balls that she had died and colored with the dragon stars. All of her baby books lined the shelf; the room was ready in all instances minus clothes, diapers and toiletries, minus Trunks and her Chibi.

She laughed and it echoed off the walls. She had managed it in 4 days, but now she had 9 months of nothing to do here.

There were still things to do but this part was really a gift to Trunks and they way she wanted to tell him. This room represented the mixture of all the things that she and he shared. Their misadventures included the entire family.

The perfect gift of all would be their son.

She closed the door and prepared the rest of her things. She needed to go back to the CC compound and deal with the women. She needed her final fitting, and to let Bra and all of them create the picture they wanted. All she really cared about now was fighting on Friday, and then transforming the next night. The Tournament came first. Saturday was the full moon.

**Bulma's POV**

God she was nervous, she was going to fight, a real fight. No matter how hard she tried to push it aside that was what was going to happen. Bulma peered at her view in the mirror. HMM Siayan Armor sure looked good. It felt great too. She wondered through her room to find Chichi. Vegeta was only going to have them fight and show strength. However, she had never been in a real fight, she figured that Chichi would kick her butt, but she had learned some things from helping Vegeta train with the GR. Whom better then her who built all the things that helped her King train. Ho, ho ho she thought I would give Chichi something to talk about! She was partaking in the fight with the other woman. Just her and Chichi! Shit Chi was going to kick her ass, but then maybe not…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryokum's POV**

Ryokum was pleased. Everything was ready. Even that flighty Pan had made it back in time to be fitted for her wedding dress. That girl was something else. She was totally unlike her father, takes after Chichi she surmised. Satisfied that that was what pleased Vegeta the most. Sighing, she contemplated the list of things she wanted to check. Bulma-San had left it to her to handle the opening of the Hall. She guessed it was she was the only one besides Vegeta who knew what it should look like… Coming to the place where Pan had constructed the building, Ryokum was disappointed that the outside was a silly dome shape that Capsule homes had. However, she reasoned that it would be less conspicuous that way. Once inside however, she was very pleased. Pan had taken the drawings that Bra had designed and that Ryokum and Pan had worked on. Whatever Pan did, Ryokum was even more impressed. The girl had captured exactly how The tournament Hall should look like. The staging area for the fight looked authentic. Then she began to notice slight differences. The room itself was contained in a transparent shield. Recognizing this was very similar to the Gravitational Room that The King trained in… Ryokum assumed this was a necessary feature. NO need to let the world know what was going on inside….safer too, no need to destroy the banquet hall do to the fighting….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Videl's POV**

I really was impressed by the event. We had worked tirelessly to be ready for the full moon. Gohan had finally stopped having his many mood swings and I wanted to enjoy life. I was sad knowing that Panny was going to not live at home anymore and have her own family. But then again her wish had given me and Gohan another chance. Things were not bad between us; it was just that I was having a hard time with his boring work and feeling old. It was like we were all giving another chance at life and now I had no fears about growing old as my husband stayed youthful. My body had not felt this strong not even when I was in high school. It was a better feeling then when I learned to fly so many years ago. The only thing I have to worry about now was handling 18. I never had a fear of a fight, and still do not but now 18 was the person she had to battle against so that Vegeta could rank her. Laughing to myself, I think that Vegeta knows where we all rank... I just think that that Saiyan in him wants to see some good fights! IN reality, the only person who really needed to be ranked was Goten, and then the rest of the z-Gang. Goten had to prove to be worthy, the others were never considered great fighters by Vegeta's thinking anyway….

* * *

**Goten's POV**

He stood in the arena. He looked around and saw family and friends sitting in the upraised seats. HE looked at himself and marveled at the Siayan armor he wore. His meshed Spandex was black and his armor silver. This was the first time he could ever remember having this kind of outfit on. He always wore a Gi. Goten wondered at how comfortable outfit was, and offered more protection. His adrenaline was pumping inside of him and he could feel the urgency that came before a fight. Tonight though he was fighting to be ranked. He mused at how everyone else's had gone…

Chichi and Ms Bulma had a fight. Actually, it was quite amusing. However, he knew by experience that his mother would win. It not that Ms Bulma could not fight, she just did not have the training that Chichi had. He and Trunks use to talk about 'what ifs' if his mother and Bulma would ever have a spar. Chichi would win. She did. He was amazed at how fluidly his mother had moved. Being a Saiyan had lifted her in many ways. Even the stoic Vegeta had given a nod of approval.

Quickly Goten dismissed thinking about Vegeta.

Next, Videl and 18 had a battle. That was something to behold. He knew that he would never ever give those two women any trouble. Like his mom, Ms Videl was graceful and mean as ever. However, 18 had kept her fighting up; being an Android had its advantage.

Goten would have called that one a drawl.

(A/n the rest of the spars was: Yamcha's Marron and Launch, Marron and Bra duked it out (Launch won and so did Bra)

Goten thought about the men who battled. It was no surprise to him, Vegeta had Yamcha, and Krillen and Tien battle with Piccolo. Piccolo stomped them all but it was a glorious show. Master Roshi and The Ox king and Hercules had a real fun time, which ended in Ox smacking the two down. Roshi nearly came back to fight some more but his grandfather only sat on the old master, and then gave up. None of the animals were fighting. Vegeta had no use for their skills in that matter. Once again, he tried to forget about Vegeta.

Finally, Pan showed her face, and though she was a girl, Vegeta wanted her to fight with Uub and Goku. He had grimaced at that. Trunks looked so pensive that Goten was sure he was going to interfere. However, Pan held her own, quite well. Now was the time for everything…

* * *

Trunks sat in Vegeta's place. Goten noticed that he wore a small gold band around his head. It signified that he was the crown Prince. Then it became very clear as to why all of this had been happening.

This entire event had two purposes. One, Bra and Pan had decided that this would give him the right to be with Bra. It was his ranking, which meant so much to his Saiyan side. Luckily, his psyche did not need it anymore, but if Vegeta wanted to take full advantage of the wishes then he wanted to be accepted in the rightful place inside the Royal family and guard. Secondly, this was traditional. It was gaining respect and permission so that he could be joined with Bra in a Saiyan and earth like custom.

Therefore, he stood in the arena, done reminiscing about the last few hours. HE was there to prove to one man that he was worthy of mating with Bra. The one problem was the Man he had to prove it to was also the man that he was going to battle with. He had hoped it would be Trunks, but the two sparred on too many occasions and it would not be a real attest to the purpose of the event. What intrigued Goten was that Gohan was the other part of the test. It was going to be Goten fighting against both Gohan and Vegeta.

He timed his breathing as he watched his King.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

He could taste the hormones that Goten was giving off. The boy had come a long way in proving himself and now he was ready for the chance. Vegeta would never admit to anyone but he was very proud of Goten, but he seriously doubted the boy's commitment to staying a strong warrior. Goten had great potential but usually slacked, much as Trunks use to do. Now, he needed the boy, to be totally committed to becoming Elite, and mate the Princess. He did not want to think about what good of friends they were; or any trivial earth type relationships they had. It was not going to be easy maintain the Saiyan Race, though they be small in numbers, they had enough power in this hall to decimate the world and the universe twice over. They would eventually become targets. He needed his people strong, committed, loyal, and alive. Even if the boy could not keep up the session, he was looking for a sign that would lead him to believe that Goten would indeed be a Great Saiyan warrior.

* * *

The scene played out before his (Gotent) eyes. He really could not believe the quietness all around him. He felt oddly calm. Gohan powered up and attacked head on. That was an unexpected move. The two brothers immediately engaged in a severe battle.

Vegeta smiled at how appropriate it seemed that Gohan had finally released his true nature. Quietly he formulated his attack that would either be the end of the match or the beginning off something rather interesting.

He swept up and was behind Goten. He powered up a final flash, and watched how Goten would handle it. Vegeta phased out after he threw the energy blast and reappeared to the side of Goten and he released another one.

Goten was hand to hand fighting Gohan and he knew the blast were coming at them. Gohan waited no time in pulling back and phasing from Goten, and he sent another Ki blast at his brother.

Goten managed to send off one defensive blast to dissuade the first Final Flash but had to prepare to be hit and to block the other one and Gohan's. Though he took a full hit, it did not deter his fight.

The blasts were child play and now the battle was two on one. Vegeta was relentless. He was like some wild killer bee; he would back off and then come back in and fight. Goten was in a constant struggle with Gohan who just kept getting stronger with each hit.

Goten was getting use to the rhythm of the fight and was holding his own. Vegeta did not risk hurting Gohan in the battle so the advantage was in his favor. No sooner then that was apparent, Goten felt a familiar blast from an unsuspected source.

"Hey no fair," yelled Chichi.

Goten realized that this was going to become more severe then he once thought.

His father came in, blazing at SSJ2. The blast was mild but it stung nonetheless.

_What? He thought why dad is attacking me_.

Goku did not have on a Goku face. He looked dead serious. What Goten failed to notice was that Vegeta and His father were communicating, and Vegeta needed to push Goten even further.

He was starting to tire, and he had to push himself to power up more to handle all three men. His only hope was that the three would not want the others to get hurt, but when _Vegeta knocked at Goku, Goten figured that it was everyman for himself and that he Goten was the main target but too bad if you got in the way._

What happened next, really floored the young Siayan. Because his defenses were slowing, another person came into the mix. Now Goten was forced to deal with Uub, and before Uub sent a hit to him, a familiar voice whispered inside of his head.

'Hey Bro lets have some fun" Trunks stood there beside him and the two decided to pay back the crowd that had formed against them.

Without hesitation, the gates broke loose and the sparing tuned into a free for all. The only ones not fighting were Hercules, Roshi, and Ox, all the girls, (Though Pan wanted to join) and the animals (Puar, Oolong, the cat and dog), Dende sat out as did Piccolo. The rest were just awed by the crowded arena.

They had changed sides. It was now the old versus the young. However, the sides were uneven. Uub had changed sides and were he, Trunks, and Goten taking on the entire Z-Sensei. Everyone was in SSJ form and some even higher. Every so often, a beam would come from Piccolo, as he would shoot at the crowded arenas and the display. Only Gohan really knew who it was when he was hit in the ass by the familiar burst.

Hey Piccolo, why don't you join us?" he asked.

Piccolo only rolled his eyes.

When all were exhausted, they all sat down on the floor and laughed.

However, the little King was not finished. It had been a fun fight but still his task had not been accomplished.

Like Deja vu, he approached Goten, and said, "Boy! What do you want with My Princess?"

"I want to be her Mate," yelled Goten

"What are you going to do about it I don't think you are really worthy of her" he replied nastily

"In fact I think you nothing but a low class, sorry excuse. He can't even fight his own battles!" yelled Vegeta looking at Trunks who had come to his aid.

"Father!" Screamed Trunks

"Don't bother" replied Gohan to Trunks

Vegeta began again, "You are not worthy of my approval, nor Bra's child. They would be better off with me or even better dead," he hissed out

Shocked gasped could be heard in the area. In caution, Goku pulled his friends back away form the pair of men. Faithfully, Trunks stood with Goten.

"You and that Silly boy of mine are more apt to be together then you and any woman! Especially a Siayan" He sneered.

No sounds came from anywhere. Everyone was too shocked to think that even Vegeta would stoop that low.

Anger flashed over Trunks face, he hated his virility and masculinity to be in question. He faced that more then anyone them because of his coloring. Lavender was an effeminate color to have for hair.

Before Trunks could bark back, at Vegeta Goten put his arm out and stopped him.

Gohan tried to escort Trunks away and reluctantly he left.

Goten was now face to face with Vegeta.

He looked down at the little King and his anger soared, but he held it partly in check.

Vegeta got real close up to Goten and said, "What's the matter, truth hurts? Oh Goten maybe you could be a good boy and I could show you what a real Saiyan is like? Hmmm?"

The sick implications nearly choked Goten.

His reply was, "I'll kill you!"

Therefore, the battle that had been on the peripheral of happening was happening.

The arena was bare except for Goten and Vegeta and they were struggling in a fight. Surprisingly no one was powered up. The fight was a fight over right and wrong. Vegeta really thought that Goten had done things wrong, and he had to pay his inability to control himself. In addition, Goten felt he had to show Vegeta how important this all was to him.

Goten was angered at Vegeta tactics. He knew what the king wanted but the way to get it made him so disgusted. Goten never got that mad, that was not his way. Hurt and rage welled up inside of him and he had to release it before it ate him alive.

The maddening scream rumbled the arena. And Goten charged full at the Prince. Unfortunately, Vegeta was ready for his attack. Vegeta could see the blinding rage that ate at Goten's soul, but he wanted it more channeled so that the young man would become an _ikkitousen no ouji (a warrior Prince of Vegeta-sei)_. A king had to have his heirs and house as strong as he was, there could never be a wink link among the Royal line. Goku had it, Gohan since he was a child, but Goten had lacked some discipline, and then allowed him to be treated as if he was the third class that Vegeta forced on him. However, no the boy was not, he needed that edge that fight.

The youngest ever-ascended Saiyan could have had so much more to offer, he could surpass everyone if he would have had reason to. A goal and maybe the fight to keep his own family together had to be the key.

"Brat, you lack the drive to prove to me that you even want your bride!"

"Well the wedding is set, it is happening tomorrow night " Goten yelled back

Vegeta let the anger come forth in him and in a low growl he told Goten the truth, " iie, that would be a disgrace to allow you, you who are not worthy of such a position. My word is final"

Panicky Goten looked at the King for real. His future was in the tyrannical man hands. HE thought all would go well, but Vegeta never went back on his words. He had never told Goten that he could be with Bra, only that he was her chosen mate and protector.

"Don't think because she chose you that I have to sanction it?" That bond is halfway broken, I could finish you here now, and it would be a fleeting memory for her, I could find another one just as strong to ascend where you fail"

"What do you mean another one?"

"Really, boy I know how beautiful my daughter is! And I have the power to make anyone a Siayan, have you forgot that, It would be a matter of finding another worthy person, more deserving then you to mate with her, care for her Brat as his own?"

_(Vegeta!)_

_Not now Kakarot_

_Vegeta I will not allow that_

_Kakarot, do you think he will fail?)_

The larger Saiyan had no comeback for his King, he did not approve of how Vegeta was tormenting Goten/.

Goten never felt such horror. Vegeta was seriously considering taking Bra from him. Let no man or God take what was his.

He powered up to SSJ2 rapidly, forgetting about his weariness and fatigue

Damn that Vegeta, only smirking

"So you want to try this for real?" Vegeta powered up to.

This was the real test; this was no longer a ranking. This was not a simple show of strength.

They circled each other, and Goten looked for a weak spot, as if the great Vegeta had one. He did not. Goten knew that this was a head-to-head showdown. He attacked first.

Uub, out of concern went to Bra to comfort her incase Goten would fail his task.

Everyone else was drawn to the match to notice the girls pinched face. Maron urged him because she too had seen it.

Vegeta took notice of Uub's actions and glared evilly at the boy who was like his own son.

"See, already another can claim her heart, a very strong one indeed. You are about to be replaced!"

Turning his head in the direction Vegeta's has gone, he saw Bra hugging Uub.

"NO!"

The power that ripped through Goten drew everyone's attention to him

His dazzling green eyes were myriad of other colors. It was not that he had not done it before but he had been fused with Trunks. His hair lengthened almost to the ground.

The place rocked on its foundation.

"Great _onigami"_ (fierce god)" cried Ryokum.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled

Pan and Bra both sat smiling.

Goku was smirking.

Goten Ascended to SSJ3, a feat even Vegeta never did without the help of Brute rays.

His heart beat heavy in his chest. His anger at what the king suggested went against all that he held holy. NO one was ever to take what was his. Period.

His whole life of being the happy young man flashed away, and it its place burned a desperation borne from his tortured soul. He attacked Vegeta with a plentitude of fists.

Vegeta knew it was there the raw power to cause the transformed Saiyan, he only prayed that he would survive the battle.

Swirling in a blaze of Fire, Goten howled out his aggravation at the little man. King or no King, he was not going to let anyone save himself let Bra go.

Vegeta hurriedly powered up to his high SSJ2 from. Without the use of Brute rays, he had not yet jumped to the next transformation alone. IF only the panels for the ceiling were opened, he could use the almost full moon to his advantage.

Goten held back no fist of punches. His attacks were forceful and precise

The crowd transfixed on the battle. Uub had left Bra's side to go back next to Maron.

Even in his state of fury, Goten saw that his beloved was once again alone in her place. Relief soared through him, but the love of the battle he was engaged had his blood pumping.

It was a song, joy; it was a surge of complete happiness to battle. This love he had not felt on his own. Only when he and Trunks Fused as Gotenks and battling Buu had ever became a SSJ3.

He could hear Trunks and Bra's voices on the edge of his mind sharing in the joy of the battle.

The one thing that ever made a Saiyan truly happy was the fight; even Goku in his gentle ways, loved to battle. Gohan the least to be indentured into a fight was probably the most dangerous of all. Now Goten, in all of his ancestral traits, was outshining them all. At lest in Vegeta's mind.

This Golden warrior, not even been tried as much as his father had been, came so far from what Gohan had experienced, could jump into his ascension so easily, once the right triggered was hit.

Vegeta tasted blood seep into his mouth as Goten once again pummeled his face. The joy of that taste only maintained the King to fighting. He paused his power up, he had no anger left in him to draw from. Vegeta used anger his whole life. Now when he needed it the most to match the boy, he could not find it.

On his minds, edge was a happy Bulma and he knew that was part of the problem. Everyone was so damn happy to see the true strength of Goten, that he cold not save himself in this battle.

_Vegeta, use the strength from that feeling (G)_

_Oh, Kakarot get the fuck out (V)_

_Vegeta you do not want to die on the eve of Saiyan restoration (G)_

_Where the fuck did you, come up with that one? (V)_

_From you my liege (G)_

HE paused to think of Kakrots comment

_Otsukaresama (Thank you) (V)_

_Douitashimashite (you're welcome) (G)_

Vegeta tried as he could to pull from the power from the well inside. He was trying a new thing for this, to use happiness and pleasure to gain power. The only time he could use that was when he was with his Onna, and it never was to transform.

IN almost jerkily approach, he tried. Manipulation ones Ki, is something he had trained from since old enough to understand his power. He had to be at least three when his first lesson in Ki channeling became second nature to him.

As Goten wrecked his body with hard hits, he felt a euphoric feeling enveloping him, an orgasmic state of weightlessness, and Goten's hits were not hurting.

The ebbing tide of this different resource, crashed through his chest almost from his heart. Instead of a mind-blowing hate from his mind, his soul ripped out of him and he ascended too.

The audience screamed their approval as both warriors were now at the same level of power.

Lesson learned, Goten had come so far with his ability by love and then taken to another realm by anger. Vegeta spent his entire life with that anger only to find the source of his catalyst, from love.

That moment, the two men were equals. In addition, as such, Goten could only now learn in experience how to become the Prince of Saiyans.

Goten would never, let Vegeta down, he would stand by his own son and together the two would never be conquered. Vegeta felt he had waited a lifetime to see this. No longer was Goten the boy, the brat. Though he bore no blood from Vegeta, Vegeta was honored and proud to call him,

"Son" he said it aloud

Goten stopped his attack. "what?"

"I am thinking that I am proud to call you son"

The decisive moment came and of course, Goten smiled that SON smile.

The both powered down. And settled on the ground

"Vegeta" said Goten breathlessly.

"I may never tell you this again, so enjoy it now"

Goten knew his limit of affection with Vegeta,

Out of respect for his king, he kneeled in front of the father of his bride, best friend, and man who had helped raise him.

The crowd before was hollering and cheering, went ballistic and jumped up to show their respect for the pair, for Goten's show.

Happily, Goten rose up and took the air, and found his way to Bra's side.

Vegeta watched as he grabbed her in an embrace and allowed for him to kiss the princess.

IT was a good day.

The dinner alarm rang and the crowd once more cheered as they left the arena and adjourned to the great banquet hall to enjoy the feast


	28. moonbound pt 2 28

_**You're Where I belong**_

**Moon Bound**

**Part 2**

**(A/N this is the last chapter read the title. However, the story continues in Already Gone, first chapter is Done and Did it: a more intense and Angst, please read and review)**

Kabito-Shin Kai Stood at the end of the Great Hall flanked in front of him stood the two young warriors. King Kai, Dende, and Rou Kai Ou Shin (Old Supreme Kai) were also perched in the Front of the Hall. It was unlike any great showing, of Gods. No mortal had ever witnessed this display, except for Goku. For everyone else it was truly an amazing event.

Trunks and Goten could not believe who was overseeing their marriages.

This had to be the work of Goku. Trunks then noticed how in awed

They were looking at him. He admitted that he did look like something

out of a fantasy. Personally, he never wore such clothes, except for yesterday.

Bra had brought to life an outfit of Royal excellence. He wore a

deep purple, that was almost black, body suit. It was soft and flexible.

His Silver chest plate ended at his waist, the same armor buckled

Around his thighs, it was forming fitting, but flexible as well. It was

traditional Saiyan Armor, but with a brilliant in shine. His boots

White Satin tipped in Gold. However, like the mesh bodysuit was flexible.

He had wristband of silver that cuffed the white gloves. Clasped onto

his shoulders were twin Gold anchors that connected his Cape, which

Was in the Royal Blue of the house of Vegeta-sei. Emblazoned on his

Heart was the Royal crest. Around his head stood the gold crown

He wore the day before.

Taken glimpse at his best friend, Goten was similarity fashioned, except he wore the crest of Bardock, his coloring too was different, his body suit was navy, and he wore all silver. He had no cape, but he did have a Viking type headpiece. The intricate design was rustic yet opulent. It was similar to a helmet but did not cover the face. With his wild hair slick, back it sat regally on his head. He looked more like a barbaric king then anything.

He then noticed that Goten was not alone in wearing the crown. Chichi, the Ox king, Goku and Videl wore similar headpieces. However, the Ox had his helmet with large Ox horns on it and his did cover his eyes, it did not look like his everyday helmet he like to wear. For that one moment, Trunks remembered that Chichi's family was Royalty; the Ox king was in fact a king. Strange how he had forgotten it.

The years he spent growing up with Goten and the Sons passed by him and he remembered all the fun they had had. The pranks, he, and Goten would pull were such fond memories, he could not help but chuckle. Just like destiny now, there they stood waiting for the two women who set both their hearts on fire.

"He bro are you nervous?" he asked of Goten

Goten looked him in the eye, "Not yet"

They both smiled at the other.

"Trunks, do you think this crown makes me look like an idiot?" he asked

"No, but how did you get your hair to stay down?" Trunks was

Dieing to know

"Your mother did it" was Goten's confession

"Man, I bet that sucked" he told his friend very horrified

"She said if it works she is going to get your dad's hair flat!"

Trunks blanched at that, "I am glad no to live at home anymore!

"What about me? I have to live here, at least until I can get a place of my own, and then your dad said something abut never leaving!

Trunks only smiled at that. So true that Vegeta would never really let his little Princess go…

However, all of their thoughts vanquished as the Music changed sounds. Trunks smiled when he saw the glimpse of Aqua.

Ever regal the King stood in the back of the Room. The March song was very heavy in sound, and one just knew it was for his majesty.

Goten's breathe hitched as he too caught the glimpse of Aqua tresses that peeked from the sheer veil. ON the arm of the King was a vision in white.

The moment the King crossed the threshold, all but Bulma, went down on one knee.

Gracefully the pair, sauntered down the aisle, Bulma stood in loving awe at finally seeing her baby girl and her handsome king walk.

Being one for Traditions, Bra had learned that a double wedding could mean time and confusion. She separately fought to giver herself and Pan the best one ever. She dare not steal from her best friend the same due as she received. No matter what today they were both Princess of Vegeta-sei, and for her to remember, that when the time came, that it would be Pan not her who would stand by her brothers side as Queen not Princess, when Vegeta no longer was the king.

Try as she might, she let her mind wonder over this trivial thing, in hopes to keep her heat from bursting out of the dress.

She steadily looked at Goten, and the pure pleasure was almost too unbearable.

They neared the end of the aisle, and slowly the guest stood back up from the respect of the king.

Goten's eyes were very bright and shinning.

Trunks felt his heart tug at the happiness he could feel flowing form him.

The room was subdued.

Like a well practices speech, Kabito-Kai Asked, "Who giveth this woman?"

"Her mother and I do" Vegeta's gruff voice was reverberated.

As planned though, Vegeta set his daughter to the podium, and held her hand and laced it inside of Goten's. '

Chichi could be heard sniffling. Bulma had placed her arm around her best friends, and the two only glowed over the joyous occasion.

Then miraculously, Vegeta bowed slightly and passed on to stand on Bulma's side.

Goku took hold of Chichi and gently squeezed her.

Goten, held on to Bra's hand. Trunks was smirking at the display.

However, Bra whispered into Goten's ear, "Hey babe, watch this"

Curiously, he looked down at Bra, and she only nodded to the back of the room. Following her gaze, he saw that Gohan, wearing similar attire to his own was waiting for Pan to join his arm.

Trunks had noticed at the same time, and had gone two shades paler.

Goten was glad that he would get to see the reaction of Trunks when he saw Pan, for the first time since their fight.

The time ticked slowly, and Goten took in the group. All seem to wonder if Pan would actually show up! HE laughed a little, but this was mostly for a stress relief.

He knew Panny too well, she would be there, Ryokum was the one who would place her securely with his brother, and then surely Gohan would not let little Panny escape, if she were thinking of doing so. However, he knew that this was one time she was going to get everything she ever wanted. Trunks too, would be joined to his soul mate.

Their love, Goten and Bra's had been deeply hidden and never on display until recently. IT was easy to hide when compared to the volatile one like Pan's and Trunks. He thought of his mother and Father's life. Even Gohan's and Videl's had been very loving and mild. Trunks and Pan seemed like a never-ending bout of foreplay. He smiled remembering how Bra and he had reasoned that Pan and Trunks were very much like Vegeta and Bulma.

His musings were cut short by the Sound of instrumental strings.

He tried to remember when he had ever heard the song playing. It had a familiar dulcet note to it. Then he remembered his mother playing that song and humming to herself. Panny had liked it better then most. It was perhaps the only one of the few songs that Pan liked that his parents ever listened. _(Pachelbel's canon in D major_)

Slowly Gohan walked Panny down the aisle. Goten stood very proud at seeing how beautiful Pan was. He felt a little like her dad too. The most amazing thing was that Pan was dressed in a dress, and wearing white. Her long black hair was pulled up but ringlets fell around her face. A small diamond tiara was at the crown of her head and the veil tucked up around it.

The gossamer material, covered her face, but as she approached them, he smiled at the fact that someone had put makeup on her. It was very light, but accentuated her already natural beauty. He had spent a lifetime with her, fighting and playing, and still he could not imagine that he she was getting married. In his mind, she could hear Bra's happiness over Pan's appearance and the fact that Pan was celebrating this day with her.

The quick moments of her approached, made it seem so unreal. However, Bra then gasped as she looked at her brother. This made Goten remember that this was Trunks day too. Taking a note from Bra, Goten look in earnest at everyone around them. Gohan had a happy look on but he could see tears in his eyes. Videl and Chichi were both shedding happy tears, and his own father was quietly subdued but very happy. Ms Bulma, looked pleased tremendously, and Vegeta was smirking.

Goten only took a small time viewing the crowd, however, he spied a look of Pan, but she was glued to looking straight ahead at Trunks, he had never seen her look more focused before. He noted that her Ki was very hi, though she had not transformed, he thanked Kami. Slowly he turned to Trunks, and he never before seen the look. Trunks was smiling, as if he could not stop.

Goten began to feel how nervous he was. He had not been nervous, but Trunks was. Unshed ears were pooling in his blue eyes. Bra sent a strong emotion to him, and he knew that she saw it to. So many hurts so many adventures, the two had shared loves and lives, and she looked toward him like her beacon. HE was almost collapsing under the spell and pull he had over Pan.

IT was like Trunks and she could not breathe without the other and for the first time the realization of just how much they needed each other was evident to present. Trunks loved her more then life and she would die without him. When Gohan and Pan finally was there up close, Trunks smile left and he became very serious.

Goten knew it was all he could do not to break down and beg Pan to never leave him. HE was teetering on the edge of a breakdown, and knew that it would not go over well with Vegeta watching the display.

Gohan, too had seen the panicked and almost desperate look on Trunks face, and took Trunks hand into his other one. Goten was on the other side of Trunks with Bra pressed close. Gohan stood centered to the Supreme Kai, and held on to Pan and Trunks hand. IT was an odd display. However, Gohan knew that he could not yet leave the tow until he was sure that Trunks would not lose it.

Kabito made no hesitation to ask, "Who giveth this woman" and Gohan in a strong tenor claimed, "Her mother and I" As Vegeta did,

Gohan moved back to place Pans hand inside of Trunks. Once there it was though Pans touch fortified Trunks demeanor. Everyone could feel the energy she was giving off to him. Though no one said a word, they all knew just how ironic it was that Pan was giving to Trunks his strength back. Surprisingly Vegeta kept his look of happiness, never questioning or scowling over the sudden weakness that his son displayed. Gohan bowed his head to the Kai's and guardian, and turned to take his place next to Videl. Like a dance, Goten and Bra joined closer to the other pair and the Ceremony continued..

. _INVOCATION_

"Welcomes friends and Family. Today is a day of many great things. Today we celebrate the birth of new lives together as one. For many years, I have watched four children grow, fight, learn, love, and share. I have seen two boys turn into great men. I witnessed, a strong willed child become a saving grace and a beauty. I have seen a sweet and lovely girl become a blessed and beautiful woman. Many times these four have wreaked havoc on many here today. I know that most of us have been tricked and tortured by their antics. However, as we remember the games children play, we also celebrate the change."

"Bra and Goten, I have seen your love grow, though hidden in each of your hearts. The loyalty and friendship the two of you have shared proved more then once what perfect mates you are for one another. Though many trials and unsuspected minds, you have found each other and finally can begin your lives together"

"Blessed be the joining of Bra Vegeta Briefs and Goten Son."

_(Entire group repeats)_

Taking a breath Kabito contuse on with the invocation, taking his turn with Pan and Trunks,

"O Kami" a few chuckles could be heard,

"Pan and Trunks, too I have set a watchful eye on the two of you. I have watched a friendship grow that was stronger then any I had seen before. The love and loyalty you share is hard to measure. For years I have witnessed the struggle that both of you have maintained to live your lives alone, each waiting for the time that you could finally be as one. Patiently, we all have waited for Trunks and Pan to be joined as husband and wife, and now we share this beautiful day.

"Blessed be the joining of Pan Son and Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

(_The entire congregation repeats_)

Dende stepped up next to read an excerpt:

"So ancient is the desire of one another which is implanted in us, reuniting our original nature, making one of two, and healing the state of humankind…  
Each of us when separated, having one side only, is but the indenture of a person, and we are always looking for our other half. Those whose original nature lies with the children of the Sun are men who are drawn to other men, those from the children of the Earth are women who love other women, and those from the children of the Moon are men and women drawn to one another. And when one of us meets our other half, we are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and would not be out of the other's sight even for a moment. We pass our whole lives together, desiring that we should be melted into one, to spend our lives as one person instead of two, and so that after our death there will be one departed soul instead of two; this is the very expression of our ancient need. And the reason is that human nature was originally one and we were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called Love."_  
Plato's Symposium_

Kabito Kai, retuned to stand at the center of the pulpit, and then began again,

"Goten, your vows:

In the presence of God and these our friends I, Goten, take thee Bra to be my wife, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful husband so long as we both shall live."

"Bra, please repeat your Vows: In the presence of God and these our friends I, Bra take thee Goten, to be my husband, promising with Divine assistance to be unto thee a loving and faithful wife so long as we both shall live."

Bra solemnly repeated the words

Kabito then granted them to exchange rings. Bra had given Goten a signet Ring, which symbolized the Royal house o Vegeta-Sei. HE in turn placed a marquis diamond and gold band on Bra's hand.

Goten whispered into her ear, "I never did give you your engagement ring"

Bra only smiled her sweet smile and melted his heart.

"Let us proceed, Trunks" Kabito held out his hand to the young man and Trunks newly encourage by all that was happening, began to speak to Pan.

"You are my best friend, my confidant, and one of my favorite pests. You make me laugh and cry, you are honest and wise. You are my strength and you are kindhearted. You always love me no matter what. You have always managed to help me through bad times and I cannot imagine my life without you. Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and family, to love, honor and protect you for all the days of my life."

Kabito then gave the floor to Pan.

"Trunks, you are my best friend. I treasure the bond we have together, and the strength of our friendship. A friendship I have never had before. I feel cared for by you and long for your touch and your smile when we are apart. You have given me so much. I love your quietness, I love your stillness. I love your smile. I love the way you love me. Just the way I have always wanted to be loved. You encourage my personal growth. You listen and support me as no one else can. Today, the first day of the rest of our lives, I commit myself to you."

Kabito Shin then granted them permission to exchange rings.

"Because Goten and Bran an Trunks and Pan have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever. Those whom God has joined together let no man put asunder." (**_Wedding Vows Wedding Planer, and the holy Bible_**)

The entire hall was very quiet. Music began playing in the background, and Bulma once again thanked Ryokum for having such wonderful insight to make things run a smoothly as they had.

Her attention was brought back when Vegeta nodded at Kabito.

The old Kai then took his place at the podium, which sat up higher then the ones the couples were joined.

In his nasal scratchy voice, he addressed the audience, "Friends, today is a great day for many things. We have witnessed the joining of our couples. As overseer to the universe in establishing the ordained coronation of our Prince and crown Princess of Vegeta-sei.

With this Goku, Vegeta and Gohan stepped forward. Goku took his place behind Goten.

King Vegeta stood in front of Goten and The Old Kai continued his speech.

"Sirs, I here present unto you  
Son Goten,  
your undoubted Prince:   
Wherefore all you who are come this day  
to do your homage and service,  
Are you willing to do the same?"

The King and the entire Hall agreed to the proclamation.

Vegeta asked, "Goten are you willing to take the oath?

Goten replied, "I am willing"

Kneeling down, Goten bowed his head. With an approval nod form Vegeta, Goku, energized a Ki ball on his finger and with the help of Vegeta, emblazoned the Royal Crest of the House of Vegeta onto the back of Goten's neck.

When finished, Goten was asked to arise by Vegeta as a Prince of the Royal house of Vegeta-Sei.

Once again, he was paired with Bra.

Old Kai, started again but this time he beckoned Pan to step forward. However, not only was his father's side too now stand King Vegeta in front of Pan but Trunks, and Gohan was directly behind her.

Old Kai asked,

"Sirs, I here present unto you  
Pan Vegeta Briefs,  
your undoubted Crown Princess:  
Wherefore all you who are come this day  
to do your homage and service,  
Are you willing to do the same?"

The congregation agreed aloud again.

Vegeta asked of Pan, "Pan are you willing to take the oath?"

"I am willing my OU" she replied.

She kneeled down and bowed her head. Gohan then with the assistance of Vegeta emblazoned on her neck the Royal Crest of Vegeta-Sei.

Trunks stepped down and kissed her hand and the three fathers all went back and took their seats.

Kabito Kai then ordered, "IF there are no objections I pronounce our couples husband and Wife. Life mates and eternal best friends"

Then he paused, everyone in the hall awaited the final words.

King Kai began to snicker for this was a little joke by the Gods...

IT was Goku who unceremoniously asked, "Hey don't they get to kiss?"

This got him a frying pan of doom over his head by Chichi

"Yes, you may kiss your brides," said Kabito Kai.

The entire hall applauded.

The first dance of the couples was announced and Pan Trunks, Goten and Bra all took their place in the circle of the great Hall and danced to their first dance as husband and wife:

_I am home now, home now  
I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you  
I'm not alone now, alone now  
Cuz you've taken in my heart from the cold  
All I know is every time I look into your eyes I'm home, I know_

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby you're where I belong_

_You're my first taste, first taste  
Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known  
You're my safe place, my safe place  
From a world that can be so cruel and cold  
You're my harbor, you're my shelter, you're that welcome smile  
That lets me know I'm home_

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby you're where I belong_

_You're the one I come too, yeah  
To keep me from the cold_

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby you're where I belong_

_(You're where I belong, you're my only home)  
You're where I belong  
(You're where I belong)  
(You're where I belong, you're my only home)  
You're where I belong  
(You're where I belong)  
(You're where I belong, you're my only home)  
You're where I belong  
I am home now, home now_

(**_Trisha Yearwood_**: **_You're where I belong_**)

Many hours later, dances, and food were served and the couples enjoyed their party of celebration. However, as the sun set on the CC hall, many emotions were running wild. The time was coming for the evening festival to begin.

Pan and Bra left the main room and with the help of the mothers, and Ryokum the girls changed out of their formal dresses to put on Saiyan Armor. Their bodysuits however, were not dark but white. However, both Pans and Bras carried the royal emblem over their hearts.

Once again, the entire group was centered in the arena seating. Pan and Bra were in one corner, Goten, and Trunks in another alcove.

This fight was mostly a Siayan tradition.

The first up was Bra and Goten. Though the battle was short lived and just a fun time for the crowd, the couple ended their spar with a simple kiss. The crowd cheered, the excitement growing for the real battle was about to take place.

Pan stood in the center of the ring. Trunks came inside the arena and bowed deeply to his lady. Immediately they took a stance.

Pan was still maintaining a high Ki power, and Vegeta wondered if she was not still trying to hide the Ki of the baby, but thought better of it. IT seemed that the little one was surging enough for even Pan to feel it. He tossed it off to the affects of the moon time, commeasuring the four had not had their med caps with the brute inoculation released yet, and would not if all went well when the full moon was it is ascensions.

Pan fought like a caged lioness. Trunks took a no holds bar against her. Like old times they fought tooth and nail. When Trunks seemed to gather the upper hand, she easily slipped into SSJ form. They were not emitting Ki blast, which made the event somewhat more physical.

The crowd was glued to this fight as they had been to Goten's fight with Vegeta the night before.

Trunks was not one to allow Pan to get the upper hand went ahead and powered up to his full power at SSJ2. Goku ad Vegeta both noticed how close he was to ascending to the next level.

Pan angered by his showiness, followed suit. Nevertheless, no sooner did she power up, Trunks hit her very hard at the neck. She flew to the side of the ring closest to Where Bra and Goten were now sitting.

"Pan, you don't have to fight so hard" came Bra's request, her worry over Pan and the baby very evident.

Pan only screamed her anger and continued the fight.

Everyone in the stands agreed that Pan was perhaps almost even to Trunks SSJ2 level. But Gohan was quick to observe how fluctuating her Ki was becoming.

Gohan turned his attention to his father and asked, "I think the moon is affecting her greatly"

Goku only nodded his agreement.

Pan threw the first Ki blast at Trunks. IT zoomed past his ear and trimmed a piece of his lavender locks.

He looked at Pan and not surprisingly, she was smirking. HE smiled back and the air took on a tension that was not presently there.

Pan yelled at him, 'So my little purple haired fairy, want to try it for real?"

From the moment a few weeks ago, when the sexual tension between them had gotten out of control and Trunks hurt Pan instead of playing her game and best her, he thanked the Gods that his Panny was back and he could make up to her all the pains he had caused.

He smiled his most sexy smile, he phased out of view, and before Pan could counter the punch, she expected she found herself inside of the arms of Trunks.

He held her very close to hi and he whispered in her ear, "I want to show you just how wrong you are my wife" he then dutifully pressed his lips to Pans and bite deeply into her closed mouth, and pressed his tongue inside.

Pan felt like he was devouring her totally.

The entire group roared their utmost approval of the display.

IT was no surprise that Bulma decided to end the party.

Ryokum, she, and chichi ushered the Saiyans outside of the hall, and the couples were left alone in the building.

Outside all prepared to fly off. Bulma and Gohan both held onto the remotes.

Bulma pressed her and the arena ceiling opened up to reveal the darkened skies to the couple.

Hurriedly the all blasted of leaving the newlyweds to their own devices.

Gohan securely held the remote that would release the inoculation should the need arise should the Oozaro forms got too close to destroying any populated area.

The couples sat quietly each in their own world. The boys both ushered the girls into an area away from each other. To their knowledge, they would not bother each other during the transformation; the idea of having a mate would override the natural urge for them to destroy the planet.

Excitedly Pan awaited the moons peek, which would soon be upon them. She could already feel the heaviness of the blood pulsating in her veins. She only prayed to Kami that they would get to transform and not be cutoff by the madcap in their arms.

It had been a grand wedding, and great feast. Though she and Trunks did not talk much about their fight and what caused it, she knew that he knew that soon they could work out the problem they had before.

That thought was the last one she could clearly understand, when the moons rays fall down upon them in that empty opened aired room.

Pan upturned her head and moth was agape. Trunks stood close by and had taken a similar stance. Pan could feel her bones getting heavier and muscle rippling as her body prepared it to transform. In the midst of her heavy breathing and pulsating mind, the two looked at each other and Trunks brought Pan close to his chest and he bit deeply into her neck, her screams were the last ones she could remember having in her human form:

_Screams break the silence  
Waking from the dead of night  
Vengeance is boiling  
He's returned to kill the light  
Then when he's found who he's looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him_

_Bark at the moon  
Ha ha ha ha ha..._

_Years spent in torment  
Buried in a nameless grave  
Now he has risen  
Miracles would have to save  
Those that the beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him_

_Bark at the moon  
Hey yeah, bark at the moon_

_They cursed and buried him along with shame  
And thought his timeless soul had gone, gone  
In empty burning hell - unholy one  
But he's returned to prove them wrong (so wrong)  
Ooh, yeah baby_

_Howling in shadows  
Living in a lunar spell  
He finds his heaven  
Spewing from the mouth of hell  
Those that the beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and you'll hear him_

_Bark at the moon  
Hey yeah, bark at the moon  
Hey yeah, bark at the moon  
Oh Oh yeah, bark at the moon_

_(**Ozzy Osbourne Bark at the Moon)**_

**The End for Now!**

**Thank you for reading my very first Fan fiction. Look for the Next story from this Book!**


End file.
